Invisibility
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: High School is never easy, especially if you're Troy Bolton's sister. She never imagined life being so hard. She never thought that she would be immune to invisiblity. Sequel to Stay Away from MY Sister.
1. AN

**This is the sequel to Stay Away from My Sister, and if you haven't read that, you probably should. But since it's so long, I'm putting up a summary for the people out there that are lazy like me and don't want to spend the time reading the first one before they can read the second one. **

_**Everyone at East or West High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico knows that Troy Bolton hates Cam Boucher and vice versa. So when Troy's little sister Mack and Cam's little brother Calum admit that they like each other, things aren't pretty. Troy is determined to save Mack's heart before it gets broken by the enemy and Cam hopes to get Calum back on his side in the Bolton/Boucher feud. But Troy has a change of heart when he gets admitted to the hospital after collapsing at Basketball practice and Cam changes his mind when he learns the real reason why the Bouchers hate the Boltons. When Troy and Cam finally make a truce, the gang ruins it and starts a fight between the Wildcats and the Knights that lands both Troy and Cam in the hospital. After sharing the same room, the boys become friends, but in the mean time,Daniel Boucher is taking his younger son's relationship into his own hands by abusing him. Chad finds Calum barely breathing on his front lawn and calls Coach Bolton. Calum falls into a coma and awakens to find his father has fled and things are relatively back to normal. Then, when West High learns that Cam is friends with Troy and the gang, they revolt against him and he requests a transfer over the summer to East High. Although the year was a little wacky, Mack, Calum and their friends Adam, Bailey, Teagan and Keisha, end the year like any other eighth grader, with the end of the year dance which goes by without anything bad happening (for once.)**_

**So, there is my summary! If you want to read it, be my guest, but if you think you get, by all means just jumps straight into Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own the characters not mentioned in High School Musical, other than that I own nothing.**

**Chapter One**

Mack opened the door of the jeep and stepped out. She looked at her surroundings. East High had never looked so big before, but now that she was an actual student...wow.

"You okay?"

She looked back at Troy who was still sitting with his hand on the wheel. She nodded and started to walk towards a large tree. This was the meeting place her and her friends had set on the ride home from the 8th grade last day of school dance.

When she thought about her friends it made her laugh. Just six months ago they had been enemies, but when Mack and Calum started going out their groups slowly adjusted.

"Mack!"

Mack smiled and ran over to the voice. She gave him a big hug and then looked up at him. Calum's face was really tan from a summer at basketball camp in southern California. The sun had made the blond highlights in his hair stand out. He was wearing one of those rope necklaces with a red bead. All in all, Mack thought he looked like he was from Hawaii.

After she had given Calum his hug, she turned to Adam and Teagan. Teagan who was normally tan had only gotten a little bit darker, while Adam's normally light colored skin was tan mixed with shades of red. Adam had gone to a basketball camp in Arizona, while Teagan had gone to a "smart camp" in Washington D.C. for half the summer and then went to a basketball camp there for the remainder of the vacation.

"Have a nice summer Mack," Teagan asked, politely.

"Oh yeah," Mack said sarcastically. "I loved following Troy around as he checked out the colleges."

"Party at UCONN," Adam joked.

Mack laughed. "Not exactly, I had to be on my best behavior."

"Has he picked one yet," Calum asked.

"No! Are you kidding, that kid wouldn't know how to make a decision if he had a 'making decisions for dummies' book."

Calum rolled his eyes. "Mack I know you're lying."

"How!"

"Your ears twitch," Adam said smiling. That was when Mack noticed that all three of them had grown at least three inches over the summer. It was making her feel short. "Where's Bailey and Keisha," she asked.

"Keisha went to go find Chad in hopes that he might show her how to get to first period Spanish," Teagan said while trying to hold back a laugh. All of them knew that Keisha had the biggest crush on Chad- even if Chad was dating Taylor.

"And Bailey is with her new boyfriend," Adam sneered. "Nicky."

Mack frowned. Calum had told her in a letter that Adam really liked Bailey, but she was oblivious. She felt bad for him and remembered going through this same process with her brother when Zeke was 'in love' with Sharpay.

"She'll be back before homeroom," Calum said, flashing Mack a look. "Which reminds me, what do you have for classes?"

Mack quickly pulled out her schedule. "I have homeroom with my dad."

"Same here," Teagan said.

"Cool! Then I have first period with Darbus."

"That's with me and Bailey," Calum said.

"Alright, second period science with my dad."

"You're going to sit next to me right," Adam asked. "I don't want to be alone, I was just talking to Zeke and he said your dad goes hard on his kids' friends."

Mack smiled. "Of course I'll sit next to you. Then Lunch, then free period, then gym."

"I think Keisha has gym with you," Calum said.

"But that's only half the schedule right," Adam asked pointing to a different column on his paper.

Teagan gave him a look. "You do know that the left column is first trimester and the right column is second trimester right," he asked warily.

Adam smiled. "No I didn't, someone could have told me. Yes! I don't have math this trimester! This is my lucky year!"

Calum shook his head as Mack and Teagan laughed at Adam, who was doing a little happy-dance. Bailey walked up behind him and started to snicker.

"Hey Adam," Calum said. "Dude stop!"

Adam stopped and opened his eyes, which widened when he found out he was facing Bailey. She raised an eyebrow at his actions and he blushed. "Hi," Adam said. Before anyone could speak again, the bell rang and they all ran to their homerooms.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Why didn't I come to East High sooner," Cam said. "The girls here are better looking then the ones at West."

"Because-" Ryan started to say, but Chad cut him off. "He didn't want an answer."

"Oh."

"But," Chad said. "Girls that are off limits are Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi-."

"I knew that," Cam shrugged. "So no Taylor, no Gabriella, no Kelsi...anyone else?"

"Stay away from Sharpay," Zeke warned.

"Okay," Cam said holding his hands up in defense. "No offense, but you can keep her. I had enough of her in middle school."

The group laughed at the memories of Sharpay chasing Cam around the playground after he had taken her mirror, or her microphone, or her bag...the items he took went on and on.

"So, who is our homeroom teacher," Cam asked.

"Ms. Darbus," Chad groaned.

"Is she hot?"

"Cam, lets just say-" Troy started to say as they entered homeroom, but he was cut off.

"Mr. Bolton, you and your sports posse is on time for once. Danforth! What did I tell you about that..."

"Basketball," Jason supplied.

"Right. I don't want to see it again."

"You got it, your honor," Chad said as he led Cam to a seat near him. "_That_ is Ms. Darbus."

"Shoot me," Cam said.

Troy turned around in his seat, "she's better if you're in the musical."

Cam's face dropped. "Are you kidding me? Me, in a musical? That's really funny Troy. You and Ryan can be in the musicals, I'm not musical singy acting type," as he pulled out his cellphone.

"Oh, I wouldn't-" Zeke started.

"Mr. Boucher! It's your first day and you've already earned yourself a detention!" Ms. Darbus walked over to Cam with her 'cellphone bucket,' "Cellphone, and I'll see you in detention."

"Great," Cam said as he placed his cellphone in the bucket. He noticed light coming from under Troy's desk, so he pulled himself out of his chair a little so he could place his hands on Troy's shoulders and see what the light was. It was his cellphone and -by the looks of it- he was text messaging Gabriella.

They heard a loud clanking noise and looked up. "Mr. Bolton, how did I know? Cellphone, and you can join Mr. Boucher here in detention."

Troy sighed and placed his cellphone in the bucket. Cam sat back down in his seat, "so what do we do in detention?"

"We paint sets," Troy groaned. "It's a drag really."

"Hmm, interesting." The bell rang and they stood up. "So, who do we have next."

"My dad," Troy said.

"Goody, science," Chad said. "Do I have to go?"

"It can't be that bad," Cam said.

"No, it's not," Jason said.

"Jason's only saying that because he's a science genius," Chad yelled.

"Come on, lets go, I don't need another detention today," Troy said.

"Yeah, why did you have your cell out, shouldn't you know not to by now," Jason asked.

"I'm an idiot."

"Well we all knew that," Chad said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're slower then me," Troy said triumphantly.

"You want to see slow," Chad said as he began running after Troy. Troy kept running faster and faster, but Chad was catching up. Troy was beginning to slow down when Chad jumped on top of him. "I'm slow, right Troy?"

"Get off," Troy said in a pained voice.

"What's wrong," Chad said jumping off of him. Troy got up and put his hands on his knees. "Troy?"

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yeah there is, and I'm telling your dad," Chad said. He turned, but Troy grabbed his arm. Troy smiled. "I'm fine, see, nothing wrong!"

Chad narrowed his eyes. "Guys! Come on we're going to be late," Jason yelled. The rest of the group walked over and Troy gave Chad a look. Chad knew that look was the 'don't tell anyone, I'm fine, I'm strong, I can't show weakness because I'm captain' look. Troy was smiling and looked fine, so he shrugged of Troy's behavior before. He looked off into the distance, silently praying that his decision wasn't going to come back to haunt him.

**So, there's chapter one! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the whole trimester thing, our school has trimesters so I just completely overlooked it. Sorry if it confused you.**

**Chapter 2**

Mack, Bailey and Calum were the first to arrive to first period English that morning. This was a class that Mack wasn't exactly looking forward to. She had heard stories about the horrible lessons that she taught and the equally horrible projects she assigned.

"Good morning Mackenzie," Ms. Darbus said as they walked into the room. The other reason why Mack wasn't excited was that Ms. Darbus has known her for her entire life and neither had ever really gotten along to well.

"Good morning Ms. Darbus," she said smiling, although it was fake. She was sure that Ms. Darbus knew it was fake too, seeing as she was the top drama teacher in the region.

It wasn't that she hated English. Actually, it was one of the classes that she actually liked and did well in. She remembered in seventh grade she had written a story about the time Troy fell off the playground. She had changed it around so that Troy died because their goal was to make the best tear-jerker, and she had won a candy bar and made her teacher Mr. Davey cry. Then last year, her teacher Mrs. Keeves told her to write a story about her favorite person for a contest. She had picked Troy and it was named third in the state.

She took her place in the back of the room and leaned back in her chair. She watched people file in the door and placed them into groups. 'I bet he will drop out by junior year,' she thought as a kid walked threw the door. 'She's definitely a wannabe cheerleader,' she thought as a girl walked in with her nose in the air.

"Is it just me," Bailey said, leaning over in her chair pointing at the girl that just entered. "Or does she remind you of Ebony?"

"I'm thinking she reminds me of Macy, but I can see how you could think Ebony," Mack said.

"They went to West High right," Bailey asked. But she didn't get an answer. "Mack?"

Mack's eyes were wide and staring at the door. Standing in the doorway was a girl with dark, dirty blond pigtails that reached her shoulders. She had on a pink shirt and a jean skirt with pink sandals. Bailey looked from the girl to Mack. Mack's hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a light blue shirt with jeans. "This is creepy," Bailey said. "Who is she?"

But again, Mack didn't answer her. She walked to the girl, who had just sat down in one of the desks in the front row, and said, "I didn't know you were coming to East High."

The girl looked up and smiled. "I didn't know you went here. How are you doing?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Good. My hair is back," she said.

"I saw! My friend back there," Mack said pointing to Bailey. "Thinks this is creepy."

"I do too!"

"Ms. Bolton, I would appreciate it if you found your seat," Ms. Darbus said. Mack turned, giving Ms. Darbus a full view of both girls. "Or, are you sitting? Which one is which?"

"I'm Mack," Mack said.

"I should have known."

"I'm Mikaela."

Ms. Darbus pointed to Mack. "Your father never said anything about there being two of you."

"There isn't, I'm Mikaela Faulbauer."

"Oh," Ms. Darbus said embarrassed. "Do you like shooting pucks at a basket?"

"She means basketballs, not pucks," Mackwhispered toMikaela so that Ms. Darbus couldn't hear.

Mikaela nodded, "as a hobby."

Ms. Darbus turned and walked back to her desk. "They couldn't of just had a dog and named it Troy and a cat named Mack. No, they had to have children. Ugh." Her voice turned happier, "at least this is the last year I'll see any Danforths."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Ah, there you are. Late on the first day boys," Jack said when Troy, Chad, Cam, Jason, Ryan and Zeke walked threw the door.

"Yeah, these two boneheads had to chase each other," Jason said.

"Chad chased me, I was just running away," Troy said raising his hands in defense. Jack pointed to the tables that didn't have anyone sitting at them. Chad quietly sat at the one in the front and Troy sat next to him. He had a big grin on his face, but Chad could see right threw it. He knew that Troy faked being happy to cover his hurting. Troy had been doing that since they were little kids and Chad always had to be the one that convinced him to tell someone. If Chad wasn't there, Troy would keep his feeling bundled up inside until he burst.

Troy noticed all through class that his dad kept looking at Chad. Chad however was focused on a tree outside the window. His dad sent him a questioning look and he just shrugged. He didn't know why Chad was making such a big deal out of his little episode outside, but what did Chad know? Chad had never had to live up to Jack Bolton's expectations, he had never been admitted to the hospital, he had never been Troy Bolton.

Troy had learned to never tell anything unless he was sure there was something wrong. Had he told his parents every little thing that happened to him, he'd probably been home schooled by second grade. His dad wanted him to be a big star like he had been, but he didn't want his son getting hurt, physically or mentally.

So, Troy learned about fake smiles in first grade when his dad made a fuss about him skinning his knee on the tar and mastered his when he was in second grade when he sprained his ankle racing Chad down the stairs. He had used one when Jack asked him if everything was okay, and it really wasn't because had a huge crush on Olivia Chores in sixth grade and she was Sharpay's best friend and his friends were making fun of him.

But, Troy had always been very independent. Maybe that was because his parents had always seen him as fragile little Troy, or because his dad expected so much of him; being the star basketball player and not getting hurt as if he were superman or batman. He really didn't know why he was independent, he just was.

"So, everyone knows where their next class is, right," Jack asked. The class nodded their heads and started to get their stuff together. Chad was still looking out the window. Troy nudged him. "Dude," Troy said. "Anything interesting?"

Chad just shook his head. Jason and Cam who were sitting behind them gave Troy a look. "What's wrong with him," Cam whispered. Troy shrugged, knowing that they would believe he didn't know anything.

When the bell rang, most of the students rushed out so they wouldn't be late for their next class. "Chad, can you stay behind for a minute," Jack asked, obviously concerned for the boy. The others clapped Chad on the back or said "see ya." Chad looked at Troy. 'Remember, I'm fine,' Troy mouthed as he walked out the door.

Chad turned to Jack. "So what did you want Coach?"

"You were unusually quiet today, especially seems as it was my class. You're always talkative,Chad. Is everything okay?"

'No,' the voice in Chad's head said. 'There's something wrong with your son, my best friend and he doesn't think he needs to tell me! This is senior year and next year everyone's going to go to different corners of the U.S.!'

"No," Chad said.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Chad's face lit up at the opportunity to lie and get himself out of the mess he was in for now. "No, I was anxious for school and I couldn't get to sleep."

"Well, make sure you get a good night sleep tonight," Jack said. Chad walked toward the door. "Chad?" He looked back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, reminding himself of Troy. He shut the door behind him before running down the hall to his next class.

Jack shook his head. "Chad anxious for school is the day I hate basketball." He picked up the phone, dialed the numbers to get an outside call and thendialed seven more. "Hi Kathy, it's Jack...Yeah, has Chad been acting differently, because he was didn't say a word in my class."

**So...hope you liked it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: ZacEfronLuver, Lissical, zAcEfRoNiSmYwIlDcAt, HauntedWhisper714, RyanEvansFansDoItBetter, dancerlittle and Volleyballgirl-2892 for reviewing chapter 2, you were the only ones. **

**Chapter 3**

Chad picked at his food that night at dinner. Kathy looked at her son before giving her husband a look. This was unusual for Chad, who usually talked about things that Kathy and Chris didn't have a clue what they meant. The only time they actually tuned in to Chad was when he said: Troy, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Cam, basketball or school.

"Are you okay Chad," Kathy asked.

"Why is everybody asking me that!"

"Woah, Chad," Chris said. "Calm down, you're just a little quiet."

Chad took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can I be excused?"

"Yes."

Chad walked from the table and ran up the steps. "I going up there to see what's wrong," Kathy said.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," Chris said.

"I'm not, I'm using my authority as a parent to find out what's wrong with my son."

Chris rolled his eyes before following his wife up the stairs. She was standing outside of Chad's door. "Hey," he whispered. "Shh listen," she shot back. So he put his ear to the door.

"Troy you've got to promise me to tell someone...if it happens again yeah...your dad has no idea...yeah they think something is wrong with me...I know, _you're fine_ but _you're_ giving me a headache...please Troy promise, I don't want you getting...okay...bye."

Kathy and Chris walked down the stairs into the kitchen and started to put away the dishes. It was silent for most of the time. "I think we should tell Elaine and Jack," Kathy said. "I mean, Jack called when he thought something was wrong with Chad, we should do the same."

"I think we should let the boys figure it out," Chris said.

Kathy dropped the plate that she was holding. "Chris, Elaine is my best friend and I don't want to know something that could be harmful about her son and not let her know."

"But we don't know about that, it could have been like a test score or something."

Kathy raised an eyebrow. "A test score making Chad quiet? Do you know your son at all?"

"I'm just saying, Chad and Troy are best friends and maybe Chad...is taking something too far. You and I both know that he reads into things and isn't always right. Especially with the year they had last year! It was a roller coaster ride. Maybe that's influencing Chad's thoughts. If Troy thinks he's fine then who should question that?"

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," Chris said.

"Right about what," Chad said walking into the kitchen and sitting in a chair.

"Nothing sweetheart," Kathy said. "I'm going to go call Emma and see how she's doing."

"Ask her if her dorm is clean," Chris yelled as Kathy walked out of the room. Chris shook his head, "I don't know how that girl could be so messy. You aren't nearly as bad as your sister." Chris turned and put the plate in the drying rack then sat in the chair opposite Chad. "You want to talk?"

Chad thought about it for a minute before he nodded. "Picture yourself in high school again."

"Alright."

"Now, your friend is ashamed of something."

"Like what?"

Chad thought for a minute before saying, "he has a problem."

"That doesn't give me much Chad. Is is a girl problem-"

"Oh no, your friend has that covered."

Chris laughed and shook his head at how Chad said that. "Okay, is he hurt?"

Chad sighed, "yeah, he has...lets just say he has...a bad heart."

Chris' eyes narrowed, realizing Chad was trying to get indirect help. "This wouldn't concern Troy would it?"

"No. But, getting back on subject. What would you do if you thought that they aren't being as careful as they should be?"

"I would convince him first, then if that didn't work go to someone close to him."

"Thanks Dad," Chad said as he stood up and turned to go up the stairs. "I know what I'm doing," Chad said once he shut the door to his room. "But convincing Troy will be the hard part."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Over the next week, the teachers started to get used to seeing Mack and Mikaela together. Bailey and Keisha enjoyed her company as well and you rarely saw one without the other three. Mack was amazed that they were all still alive after the first week of school. She had gotten run over by a junior, who -after noticing that she was Troy's sister- apologized profusely.

"So girls, should we have pepperoni or cheese," Mack asked putting down the menu for the pizza place.

"Pepperoni," Bailey said.

"I agree," Mikaela said.

"Pepperoni it is," Mack said grabbing the phone. This was the tradition they started in fifth grade. Bailey and Keisha always slept over Mack's house the first Friday of the school year. The three invited Mikaela to come- the more the merrier.

"What should we do," Mikaela asked once Mack had ordered the pizza.

"How about we play truth or dare?"

"Keish," Mack said. "That's boring."

"No way!"

"Okay," Bailey said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Keisha said.

"See you already put Mack asleep," Bailey said pointing to Mack who was fake snoring.

"Then you guys come up with a better idea!"

"We will," Mack said, waking up from her pretend sleep. "Karaoke?"

"No," Keisha said. "You sound like a dying cat. No offense, but Troy got all the singing genes."

Mack narrowed her eyes. "Okay," Bailey said. "How about we..."

"Lets go ask Troy if he has any ideas," Mack said. The four girls filed out of Mack's bedroom and headed to the dining room table to where Troy was trying to read a book for Ms. Darbus. Mack looked over his shoulder and started reading the text. This caught Troy's attention and he turned to face her. She turned her head so they were looking at each other. "Romeo and Juliet. Good read."

"It would be that much better if you weren't reading over my shoulder."

"We need something to do," Mack told him.

"Why don't you go outside?"

"It's dark."

"Watch T.V.?"

"There's nothing on."

"Um...paint your nails pink and talk about the cute guy that sits in front of you in Darbus' class?"

"Good idea, but the cute guy sits next to me," Mack said.

Troy rolled his eyes. Mack laughed, sensing that she was annoying him. The doorbell rang, signaling the pizza was waiting. "Thanks for the ideas,Troy. I'll leave you to read."

She bounced into the kitchen and opened the door. Her smile vanished. "Calum? What are you doing here?"

"He's back Mack, and he went after Cam."

**Sorry if it was kind of slow, I haven't had much computer time so when ever I got an idea, I would forget it by the time it was my turn! So anyway, all my projects will be done on Thursday, yes! Then only (about) a month of school left! **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long to get this up. I just...I don't know, I haven't been on the computer lately, I've had writer's block. So, any ideas are welcome. They help me think.**

**Chapter 4**

_She bounced into the kitchen and opened the door. Her smile vanished. "Calum? What are you doing here?"_

"_He's back Mack, and he went after Cam."_

"What do you mean he's back?"

Calum leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath. "Mom was at work and he pounded the front door down. Cam pushed me out the back way before he came in. But I heard him yelling at Cam. He heard somehow about Cam transferring and he's ticked!"

"But I thought he left to escape charges."

"I did too, but I guess he doesn't care anymore, as long as he kills me and Cam before they throw him in jail."

"Get in," Mack said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in the house. "The girls are upstairs you can go up there."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to talk to my dad," Mack said. Calum walked up the stairs and Mack turned toward her dad's office. She knocked softly and he looked up from his papers. "Are you busy?"

"No, actually I'm grading your brother's paper and it's giving me a headache, I could use a break. What's wrong Princess?"

"Calum came to the door, him and Cam have a problem...their dad's back."

Jack put the cap on his red pen and sighed. "I thought he might come back. Daniel Boucher would never leave without doing what he intended to do from the beginning and he likes to make sudden appearances. They're both here right," he asked.

"Calum is, I think Cam's still at their house."

"I'm going over there. What ever you do, don't open the door," Jack said as he stood up and walked out the door. Mack heard the slam of the door and leaned her head against the wall. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"Why can't things be okay," she whispered to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about?"

Mack's eyes snapped open and she turned to face the voice. Troy was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you talking about? And why is Calum here?"

"I...I can't tell you," she stuttered.

"Why," Troy asked concerned.

"Because you'll try to be the hero and I don't want you getting hurt."

Troy stared at Mack and she turned her head, not able to look at his face. He walked over to her and placed an hand on her chin, lifting it up to look at him. "What do you mean I'll 'try to be the hero'? What's going on?"

She blinked. Staring into her brother's bright blue eyes, the eyes she knew she had, was the hardest thing for her to be doing at this moment. "Tell me Mack. Dad rushed out of here in a hurry, what's up?"

Again, all she did was blink. That was all she could do, blink.

"Mack...please?"

She hated seeing Troy beg. It was almost as bad as seeing Troy in pain. But she knew she couldn't tell him. If he knew what was going on, he'd try to go and help and right now that house was a dangerous spot to be at.

Troy sighed, knowing that Mack was stubborn like there father. He looked up at the pictures on the wall. "Cool pictures, huh Mack."

She nodded, not daring to open her mouth in fear that something would come out of it. Troy kept looking at the pictures. After a minute he turned to face her.

"So...how do you like East High," Troy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's cool."

"Your classes-"

"They're okay."

"Awesome," Troy said. There was an awkward silence between the two. A year ago, the two would have found something to say to fill in the blanks, but the two had grown apart over the past year's events.

"How are you," Mack asked, getting annoyed with the silence.

"Good."

"How's your hea-"

"It's fine."

"You didn't let me finish," Mack said annoyed that Troy didn't let her finish the word 'heart'.

"I already knew the question," Troy said, a little bit to harsh.

"Oh," Mack said. She looked down at her feet and became focused on the blue slippers she was wearing.

"Hey," Troy said. "Don't look so upset."

Mack looked up at Troy and shook her head. She heard the door slam shut in the background. "Dad's home," she said.

Troy didn't answer, he just walked right by her. "And you wonder why I'm upset," she said to Troy's retreating back. "You only come to me when you need answers or you feel guilty."

Mack walked over to the window and looked out into the yard. "Why do people have to change?" She sighed. "I should get back to my friends." She walked through the living room, where Troy was talking to Cam, who was bloody and bruised, but other than that looked fine. Cam waved to her as she passed and she smiled back. Troy didn't look until after he knew she wasn't looking.

She ran up the stairs and put on a smile -forgetting about her meeting with Troy- as she walked into her room. The pizza still wasn't there, but everyone had forgotten about that. She sat on Calum's lap and listened to what her friends had been talking about before she arrived.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Chad!"

Chad groaned. "I hate school," he said as he turned to face Taylor and Gabriella. "I am behind."

"Again, we've only been in school for a month," Gabriella said.

"Again! Chad, I just helped you get caught up," Taylor said.

"Yeah, I know...but I mean, I can't do my homework if I don't get it."

Gabriella giggled, but Taylor sent him a glare. "Chad..."

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm doing it all this weekend if it kills me! And I'm doing extra credit."

"What classes are you behind in," Taylor asked calming down.

"Math and History."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Do you need help?"

"Oh yeah," Chad said. "I could use a lot of help."

Taylor smiled, "okay. I'll help you, but you have to promise to not fall behind again."

"Taylor I'm afraid that's impossible," Troy said, walking up to the group. "Chad's been behind in homework since preschool."

Taylor and Gabriella laughed as Chad glared at Troy, who leaned against Chad's locker with a big grin on his face.

"Gabriella!"

Their heads turned to see Sharpay bounce toward them. "I thought you and Troy would want this," she said handing her a packet of papers.

"What is it," Troy asked looking at it over Gabriella's shoulder.

"It's a pairs audition for the musical. They need two leads and who would be better?"

"What about you and Ryan," Gabriella asked.

"Ryan has decided he doesn't want to do drama this year and I don't want to find another person to audition with."

"Ryan doesn't want to," Troy asked.

"He wants to focus on getting his grades up, and everyone knows he needs to."

"Are you sure you guys don't want to," Gabriella asked sweetly.

"I'm positive," Sharpay said. "I'm going to do cooking club instead...with Zeke. I'll see you guys later. Toodles," she said as she walked away.

"Well, that was something I didn't expect," Troy said, looking at the pairs audition.

"Yeah," Chad said. "Those two not trying out for a musical. If this had happened last year, I would have said something was up."

Troy nodded and Gabriella looked up at him. His eyes was focused on the words of the song. "Troy?" He blinked and looked at Gabriella. "What is it," she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Nothing at all."

Chad looked at Troy, trying to find his best friend doing something out of the ordinary. He thought he saw Troy wince, but he shook it off. 'I'm over analyzing things,' Chad told himself.

"What's the song about," Taylor asked.

"Looks like its romance, like last year," Troy said. "Ugh, Twinkle Towne. I hope Kelsi comes up with a better name this year."

"Me too," Gabriella said. "But it fit the play."

"Hey Chad, you ready for basketball?"

"Troy, basketball is still a month away. It's only October," Chad said. He looked at Troy who was smiling, then he noticed he was holding his basketball. "Ha ha, very funny. Making fun of me already are you?"

"Chad, who else could I make fun of for holding a basketball around all year."

"Taylor, we should start heading for Advanced Biology. See you boys," Gabriella said. Troy kissed her cheek and Chad rolled his eyes.

"You're so lovey dovey. Makes me sick," Chad said to Troy. He turned toward Taylor. "See ya later babe. I'll call you!"

Troy raised an eyebrow. "What," Chad asked.

"Nothing," Troy said, turning to walk in toward his next class.

"So Troy," Chad said catching up. "I was thinking-"

"Really, that's a change."

"Shut it. Anyway, about try outs-"

"What about try outs. We don't need to go. Or have you forgotten, we're the captains, we're already on the team."

Chad rolled his eyes. "I know, but I mean we only have two spots to fill this year and we already know Cam's going to get one of them."

"So what's your point?"

"I mean, your dad probably already knows who he's picking right."

"Maybe. Chad, new talent comes in every year."

"I know, but..."

Troy gave him a look. "What's really on your mind?"

"Try outs."

Troy shook his head. "No way, I know you. You have something totally different on your mind."

Chad sighed and stopped , but Troy kept walking. "You haven't had another episode, have you?"

Troy stopped walking and turned around. "No Chad! You can stop asking. I'll tell you if anything bad happens. Okay make you feel better? It seems like that's all you ever want to talk to me about."

"I just wanted to make sure. You seemed a little weird earlier."

Troy walked over to Chad and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. It's Cam we need to worry about now. He's a nervous wreck, with his dad out on the loose."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Chad, come on. I'm fine."

"Wahoo!" Chad felt someone jump on his back. "Guess what," the voice said.

"Ugh," Chad said. "Cam go on a diet, jeez you're heavy!"

"176 pounds of goodness! But anyway, Meghan and I are going out!"

"You finally asked her," Troy asked.

"Well, I couldn't ask her when I was all bruised and gross," he said outraged.

"Cam! Off, now!"

Cam laughed and jumped off. "Sorry Chad."

"Don't worry," Chad said.

"Well, lets hurry," Cam said racing toward their next class as the bell rang. "That is the last thing I need, detention."

Troy rushed off after Cam, but Chad leaned against a locker. "Yeah, Cam sure seems like a nervous wreck." He sighed and walked to the window. He looked out into the courtyard, before turning and walking toward their next class, which he didn't know what it was, so he wandered around.

Soon he found himself in the science hallway and outside a familiar door. He looked in the window and saw a class of juniors listening to one of Coach Bolton's lectures. He smiled remembering his junior year, which had just ended a few months ago.

Junior year had changed everything. Gabriella moved in, Troy started singing, he asked Taylor out, Sharpay and Zeke finally became a couple, Troy had his hospital scare. Mack and Calum confessed that they liked each other, Cam turned out not to be so bad. So much had happened last year, more than any other year Chad could remember.

"Chad?"

Chad shook his head and noticed Coach Bolton standing in front of him. "Hey Coach."

"The kids saw you outside, is everything okay?"

'This is it Chad. Tell Coach Bolton about Troy. You know Troy's hiding something.' Chad told himself. 'But, maybe you're blowing everything out of proportion. Maybe Troy already talked to Coach.'

"Yeah, everything is just fine. I just...wanted to know...when is basketball starting?"

Chad watched Coach Bolton's eyes as they searched Chad's own eyes. Chad fake smiled, knowing Coach Bolton knew he was lying, knowing Coach Bolton knew that something was up.

"Chad, you can talk to me," Jack said closing the door to his classroom. "What's up?"

'Chad, if you tell him anything about Troy, you'll look like an idiot. Troy's smart, he would tell if he knew something was wrong. Lie Chad, you're good at it.'

"Um...I was late for class and decided to walk around," Chad said. 'Okay,' Chad thought. 'Not a lie, but good enough.'

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I was just late for class is all. Actually, I don't know what class I'm supposed to be in now."

Jack sighed. "You can sit in the back of my class, wouldn't want you getting detention for wandering around. I'll talk to your teacher and explain that you weren't skipping." Jack opened the door, motioning for Chad to go in first. Chad walked in and sat at the empty table in the back, noticing that all the juniors were staring at him. He tried to ignore it, thinking he'd do the same thing if a senior had walked in on his class last year.

He looked up at the clock, only twenty minutes before school let out and weekend came. He decided to start on the make up Ms. King gave him for History. He grabbed his history book out of his bag and a piece of lined paper. He had two questions left when the afternoon announcements came on and interrupted his thoughts. He didn't listen to them, he rarely did. To him, they signified the end of school and that was it.

Chad stood up with the rest of the juniors and made his way out of Coach Bolton's room. He looked down the halls, trying to find one of his friends. Once the halls were too crowded to see anyone, he pushed through to the stairs and then out to the front of the school. He sat on a bench under a tree and waited to see one of his friends.

"Chad, where were you man?"

He turned to see Zeke, Jason and Ryan walking toward him. "Cam and Troy went looking for you, said you weren't at last period," Jason said.

"It doesn't matter, they'll figure out I'm out here sooner or later. How was study hall," Chad asked.

"You should have picked study hall as your elective, it is so good to do nothing last block," Ryan said. "Gives your brain a rest."

Chad smiled. "I'll call Troy and Cam and tell them we're down here," he said he pulled out his cellphone. He press speed dial 1 and it soon began ringing.

"Hey," came Troy's voice.

"Hey, we're all down by the bench, if you're looking."

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later, just get down here, we're bored," Chad told him.

"Chad, I hate you. We're on the third floor, and now you expect us to run to you?"

"Good exercise, you need it," Chad joked.

"You're dead when we get down there," Troy said.

"Should I be buried or cremated?" Troy laughed at Chad's question. "See you when you get down here."

Troy hung up the phone and looked at Cam. "Chad wants us to rush down to them because they are bored."

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting," Cam said. "Lets take iddy biddy baby steps."

Troy smiled and the two of them walked slowly down the stairs.

**Again, sorry about the wait. I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it. Hope you liked it.**

**Also, I decide to skip the first month of school, because (at least for me) nothing really happens the first month, everything starts happening after you know your schedule by heart and you start to get familiar with the school.**

**Mr. Boucher won't pop up for a while, as Jack said, 'he likes to make sudden appearances.'**

**East High has sort of gotten used to seeing Cam around, but I'll get more into the kids reactions to him in the next chapter. But we know that some people like him, like the guys and Meghan.**

**Let me know what you think!  
**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all that reviewed! I don't want to give too much away about Troy just yet. You get a little bit more detail in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

"Finally! You guys are so slow," Chad said as Troy and Cam trudged out of the school.

"I want an ice cream," Troy said. "Anyone else want an ice cream?"

"I do," Ryan said. "I'm starving!"

"I could go for one, let's go," Chad said leading the way toward their favorite ice cream place. The group started to share what had gone on that day and were laughing and smiling.

"Hey traitor, how you doing," came a voice behind them. Cam shut his eyes and let out a breath before turning to the voice. Standing in front of the group was an intimidating six foot seven teenager and his gang of friends. Each of them had a West High letterman jacket on.

"I'm doing great, how are you," Cam sneered.

"Oh, you still have your little sneer that you always used against Bolton. You on his side now? Did you realize that you couldn't win?"

Cam's eyes narrowed and Chad grabbed his arm. Cam shook it off before saying sarcastically, "oh, you got me. I better hide the truth better next time."

"You might not want to act that way Boucher, what are you five feet tall?"

"Five eleven thank you very much."

The West High players laughed and Cam turned. "Where you going Boucher? Scared?"

"Just keep walking," Cam told Troy, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke. "They wont follow."

Cam was right, his old teammates didn't follow them. As they entered the ice cream parlor, Chad noticed that some of the East High kids that went there after school were giving Cam dirty looks and throwing glares at Troy and himself. Jason and Zeke had caught on to this too, and sent Chad a confused look.

"Luckily Cam and Troy are oblivious," Jason whispered. "They'd be blowing a gasket right now."

Two girls walked by Chad and gave him a disgusted look. "Oh, you're just jealous," he yelled after them. "Keep walking!"

"Chad," Zeke said. "Stop it you're making a scene."

"Do I care? No," Chad said. "No one looks at me like that. You know, if they got to know him, they might like him. They're all stuck up, every single person that walks through East High and doesn't give someone a chance."

Jason and Zeke shot a look at each other. "This isn't going to be an easy year," Jason whispered to Zeke. "Why can't everybody be understanding?"

"Because there would be no problems," Zeke said. "Earth doesn't exist without problems."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Cal," Adam yelled as he and Teagan ran toward him. "Ugh," he said as he got closer. "Why do you smell so bad?"

"Two juniors stuck me in the dumpster, again. I kept a souvenir this time," he said lifting a banana peel off the ground next to him.

"Why do they keep doing this to you," Teagan asked.

"Why do you think? Because I'm a Boucher that's why. My brother's old reputation precedes me." He kicked a rock by his feet. "Like I would ever hurt Troy, their golden boy."

Adam and Teagan looked at each other and sighed, knowing he was right. "You want to come over," Adam asked.

"No, I'm going to sit here for a little bit, see you tomorrow."

Adam and Teagan walked off and Calum smiled as he watched them go. He noticed a basketball and decided to pick it up. He looked around for a hoop and found one by the parking lot. First he took a deep breath and took ten foul shots, making every one in. Then he did a few lay-ups and then a few three point shots.

"I haven't seen a kid shoot like that since Troy Bolton," came a voice from behind him. Calum gasped and turned around. Standing by his car was an older man with graying hair. "You know Troy, right? Oh how could you not everyone knows him."

"Huh?"

"What's your name kid?"

"Calum."

"What grade are you in?"

"9th."

"You're a freshman," the man said in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Calum said warily.

"I'm Mr. Freeman, the junior varsity coach. You have talent."

"Thanks."

"I'll be seeing you at try outs, right?"

"Umm..." Calum said.

"Great. In the past I've only picked a few freshmen, but I think with a little more practice and experience, you could be the star when Troy leaves next year."

"I don't-"

"Nonsense! I've been coaching for twenty years and the only person that I would compare you with would be Bolton. I start try outs in a week, I like to start earlier than Jack does. I'll see you there."

Calum watched the man get into his car and start it up. "Oh and Calum," Mr. Freeman said. "Leave this meeting between you and me. Technically, I'm not supposed to start recruiting for a week, Matsui would have my head if he knew I was already looking for prospects."

"You got it," Calum said as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

He turned and took the basketball in his hands and threw it at the basket. A swish.

Calum sighed and sat on the tar. "This is what I want isn't it," he asked to no one. "Playing basketball...with the people who hate my brother even more than anybody else. Great."

He stood up and dusted himself off before grabbing his backpack and heading home, thinking of ways to convince his mother to let him change his last name.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Dude, I need to do my homework," Jason said looking at his watch. "We've been here for hours."

"Ugh, homework, over the weekend? I thought we taught you well," Chad said. Jason shook his head.

"Hey Zeke, want to walk with me?"

"Sure, see you guys later," Zeke called as he and Jason left.

"Well, you should probably get home," Cam said. "Taylor's going to have a fit if you wait for Sunday to do all of your make-up."

"I won't, I'll do some of it Monday morning." Cam and Ryan laughed at his serious face. "Taylor's coming over tomorrow to help me and I already started it...a little," Chad said once the laughter subsided.

"Hey Troy, you okay," Ryan asked. Chad's head jerked to look at Troy, who was holding his head in his hands.

"It's nothing, I just...feel a little lightheaded."

"You should drink some water," Cam said. "I'll get you some."

"I'll get you something sugary to eat, make you feel better."

Once the two boys left, Troy looked at Chad. "You know," Chad said. "What you should do is go to the doctor."

"It's not that bad. It's probably from eating all this ice cream and stuff."

"You never got sick from eating too much ice cream before," Chad said, his volume raising with every word.

"Would you just stay out of it! Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You're most loyal best friend! You're lucky I haven't told your dad about these episodes of yours, I've been close."

Troy's mouth dropped. "You told me you wouldn't tell anyone," he said through his teeth.

"I don't want to lose my best friend," Chad said in the same manner.

"Well, you just did," Troy said, standing up to go. Ryan walked over with a cinnamon bun. "Here's a-" Troy walked right by him. Ryan looked at Chad and back at Troy, who was running down the street. "Okay, I missed something."

"Where's he going," Cam said walking up with water.

"Who cares," Chad said staring out the window. "The guy's a fool."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what Cam, why am I worrying so much? If he doesn't want to tell anyone...he can dig his own grave."

Chad stood up and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. "Don't worry guys," said the guy behind the counter. "Those two never fight for long."

"I hope you're right," Cam said.

"Now what do we do," Ryan asked sitting across from Cam at the table.

"First, you eat that."

"No, you eat it."

"I'm not hungry," Cam said looking at the cinnamon bun as if it had limbs. "You can eat it."

"I don't want it either."

"I'll take it home for Calum then. Let's go."

**So, something is definitely wrong with Troy and he's in denial. And poor Calum getting stuck in the dumpster...**

**Well, tell me what you think. Also, I'm mainly getting my information for Troy from: http/en. that doesn't work and you would like to see the site, go to and in the search part type SVT and pick the result that says Supraventricular Tachycardia.**

**Tell me what you think. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry about the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 6**

Mack looked down at her paper and smiled. It was a story for Ms. Darbus, so that she could 'see their individual strengths and learn whose handwriting was whose'. The story had to be written by hand and it had to be fiction.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped in her chair and turned around to look at the voice. "Troy, don't do that! You scared me half to death. I thought I was alone in the house."

"Not anymore," he said sitting beside her. "What's that?"

"Do you remember as a freshmen having to write a story for Darbus so she can see your strengths?"

"Yeah, is that it?"

Mack nodded and picked it up. "Nine pages, handwritten."

"Can I read it?"

She looked at it, trying to decide if she would let him read it. "I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad coming from you, you're the good writer." Troy grabbed the paper and started to read. "One Last Smile, I'm interested already."

"Troy..."

"Oh, come on."

_'I'm afraid he won't make it through the night.' John tightened his grip on his daughter. Had he heard the doctor right? His seventeen-year-old son wasn't going to live to see daylight again._

_'Isn't there something you can do,' he asked hopefully. The doctor shook his head, 'we've done all we can. If he makes it to tomorrow, he's chances of survival will increase. At the moment...you should say your last goodbyes.'_

_John looked at his daughter, tears slowly streaming down her pale face. 'Should we go in Daddy,' she asked. He sighed and nodded, opening the door. The room was filled with loud beeping noises and intimidating machines. _

_'Hey Dad,' came the hoarse voice of his son. His bright blue eyes had become dull and his perfect light brown hair was dirty with blood and small pieces of tar. John cringed at the sight of his pained expression. 'They said they hooked me up to pain meds, guess not.'_

_'Shh. You don't need to talk right now. You need to fight.'_

_'Did you call mom?'_

_'No,' John said, staring at the cuts that had been stitched up on the boy's face. 'She's on a plane, I can't reach her now.'_

_'Oh,' he said as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, they landed on his little sister. 'Hey you,' he forced out._

_'Hi,' she said quickly._

_'Come on, I don't bite.'_

_She inched over to him from her place at the door very slowly. Some of the machines were bigger than she was, making her frightened. 'How are you,' he asked. 'What did you do today?'_

_'Same ole, same ole. Just like I always do. Do you hurt,' the little girl asked. Her brother looked at her, trying to gage whether to tell her about his pain. He decided against telling the seven-year-old that he was in pain. 'No, not anymore.'_

_'Good, we wouldn't want you leaving in pain.'_

_'Yeah, we wouldn't want that. Tell me, Mae, what do you think heaven's like?'_

_She sighed and said, 'it's beautiful and you'll like it. There will be lots of angels to keep you company, that way you wont get bored.'_

_John noticed that his son's breathing was becoming labored. 'Mae, will you tell Mom I'll miss her.'_

_'You can't leave yet,' the girl cried. 'Mommy has to say goodbye!'_

_'Mommy can say goodbye anytime she wants. I'll always be listening.' _

_Mae bit her bottom lip. 'But, I don't want you to leave.'_

_'I won't really be leaving Mae. When you hear the wind, that's me laughing. When it rains, I'm crying, happy or sad. When it's sunny, I'm smiling and when it's cloudy, I miss you more than ever.' The boy could barely talk for his breathing was ragged. _

_The boy turned his head slowly. 'Will you tell her Dad, tell her I love her?'_

_John nodded his head, knowing he meant his girlfriend Ella when he said 'her.' The boy could barely keep his eyes open and the sight of him brought tears to John's eyes. After a few moments of silence, the boy smiled one last time before his eyes closed and the loud beeping noise was replaced with a long, heart wrenching sound._

_'Is he...'_

_'Yes Mae, Troy's gone.'_

"Troy! You named the dead guy Troy!"

"I can name my characters what ever I want."

"Yeah," Troy said uncomfortably. "But Troy died."

Mack just shrugged. "You didn't even finish the story."

"Well, now that I'm dead...the story doesn't really have a purpose."

"Troy that's not fair! So I picked your name-"

"Wait a minute," Troy said looking over the names. "Ella...that could be short for Gabriella. John and Jack are almost the same. The mom's on a plane, out of town. Mack...Mae...these aren't coincidences."

"So what if they're not?"

"I thought you were supposed to write a fictional piece."

"I did, you're not dead are you? This hasn't happened...yet."

"What's that supposed to mean. You want me to die in a car crash? That's how _Troy_ died right?"

"That's not what I meant," Mack stuttered.

"Are you sure Mack?"

"Troy!"

"Troy, Mack, what's going on in here?" Both kids looked at the doorway to see Jack.

"I'll tell you what's going on, she killed me off!"

"I did not! I just used his name for the kid who died," she defended.

"You could have used a different name," Troy yelled at her.

"Why are you getting so touchy about this?"

"Because Chad thinks- nothing. I don't know. I'm tired, that's it. I'm going upstairs." Troy sprinted up the stairs and around the corner. He leaned up against the wall and felt his pulse, it was racing. He was dizzy and was having a hard time finding his breath. "What is happening to me? Maybe Chad was right...if I'm not better by basketball, I'll go to a doctor." He took a deep breath. "Just take it easy Troy, you're just stressed for some reason. It will pass, I know it will."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Chad, you can't do your work if you're not focused."

"How can I focus with such a pretty girl sitting right in front of me?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Do I need to leave?"

"No! I don't get any of this."

She sighed and started to explain a math problem to him. After a while, she looked up and saw him looking down at the floor. "Chad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said looking up at her. Taylor gave him a look. "Fine! Troy and I got into a fight yesterday. He is so mad at me right now."

"What did you do?"

"I yelled at him because he's being stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's just...he knows somethings wrong, but he wont get help."

"So you want him to get help," Taylor concluded.

"Yes!"

"Then why don't you just tell his dad?"

Chad looked down at the floor again. "I promised I wouldn't. I don't want to ruin our friendship anymore by going against his wishes. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you could try to think about what Troy would do in this situation."

Chad thought for a minute before saying, "he'd probably convince me to tell my parents."

"Does that help?"

"Yeah, but lets work on this homework a little more okay."

Taylor frowned, something had to really be wrong to get Chad to want to work on his homework rather than talk to her. "Okay, we're on problem fifteen."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Mack...Mack..."

"Here let me try. MACKENZIE LORRAINE!"

"What," Mack said opening her eyes. "Movie over already?"

"I'm surprised you knew we were at a movie, you didn't watch any of it," Keisha said.

"Yeah, the first half you and Calum couldn't keep your hands off each other," Adam told her. "Then, you fell asleep on him."

"What can I say? Movies bore me."

"You can say that again," Teagan said laughing. "Let's go."

Mack smiled and lifted herself off Calum. He grabbed her hand and they started walking to the lobby. "Where's Mikaela?"

"She left, her mom was here to pick her up. She offered us a ride, but being the good friends we are we decided to say and wake you up," Keisha said.

"Didn't you sleep last night," Adam asked.

"No."

"Your mom was supposed to come back last night, she did right?"

Mack rolled her eyes. "Yes Bailey, my mother came back. Actually, I spent the night in her room. We watched television with the volume turned up super high."

"Why did it have to be up so loud," Calum asked.

"My brother and my father were fighting, again. I think it was about college but you couldn't really tell. I heard Gabriella a couple of times and UCLA was mentioned along with Florida, UCONN and Boston College, amongst others."

"Why are they fighting about college," Teagan asked.

"Because Troy wants to go where Gabriella goes and if Gabriella doesn't go to a 'basketball school' Dad's going to go through the roof. So they started yelling at each other and then Dad goes 'why can't you be more like Chad? He's dedicated.' And Troy goes, 'I don't need this' and storms out. Then Dad's all, 'you come back here!' and Mom's in hissy fit upstairs because Dad's yelling at Troy, and my shows ruined because I couldn't turn the volume up any higher."

"Wow," Adam said.

"Oh and that's not the end of it. Troy didn't come home last night so both Mom and Dad are seated by the phone. That's why they picked it up halfway through the first ring and we had to talk fast when you called earlier, Calum."

"That explains a lot."

"Hey Mack," Bailey called as she walked to her mother's car. "You want a ride?"

"No thanks. I'm going to walk."

"Are you crazy, it's dark outside," Keisha said. Mack nodded and the girls laughed.

Calum looked over his shoulder. "Hey guys, I'm going to walk too."

"Calum, you two are crazy. It's a long walk."

"Yeah, well, the longer I'm away from my house, the better," Mack told them. The two boys walked toward the parking lot, leaving Mack and Calum standing alone. "So," she asked. "Why did you stay with me? You could have gotten a ride."

"I didn't want you walking back by yourself."

"Very thoughtful."

Calum smiled and started to walk. He dug his hands into his pockets. "So you really don't want to go back to your house."

"Not really. I can't stand it when they fight."

"Your brother and your dad?"

Mack nodded. "Sometimes I wish my family was normal."

"It is."

"Yeah, sure it is. My mom's never home and when she is, something like this happens. My dad's a science teacher and the varsity coach, who could have gone to Duke, but went and ruined it. My brother is a basketball star with a heart problem and I'm the shadow."

"My family's not much better. My mom works double shifts because she can't face the fact that she let me and Cam get abused. My dad ran off after getting charged with child abuse, then came back to try and kill us, all because of some stupid basketball argument. My brother is the bad boy gone good and I'm...I don't even know what I am."

"Life's thrown us some rotten lemons," Mack said, sitting on the grass of a park.

"Yeah," Calum said sitting beside her.

"How can you be so happy all the time?"

Calum gave her a look. "I'm not happy all the time."

"When ever I see you you seem happy, and it makes me feel happy."

"Glad I could be of service."

She smiled. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, I still have a paper to do."

"Calum Boucher! Waiting for last minute to do his homework! Naughty boy!" They both laughed and started to walk. When they got to the point where Calum took a right and she went straight, he kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye.

She sighed. "Why can't life be like fairy tales?"

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Also, thanks to those who have given me ideas...you'll probably see some of them, since I thought they were good.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, sorry about the wait. I'm trying to stay on the honor roll, but two of my teachers seem determined to keep me off. Well, this was ready last night. I could have written more on Tuesday, but I was watching my HSM DVD! Yeah me! And I got a cool little yearbook thing too, for anyone who doesn't know Troy Bolton was voted "Hottest Guy" and Chad Danforth "Most School Spirit." I would have posted this chapter last night but I was watching "Miracle Run" since Zac Efron is in it and afterward my mom told me to do some Spanish.**

**So, enough of that!**

**Chapter 7**

"Math Team will meet in the cafeteria today at 2:30. Cross Country will have their meeting in the library tomorrow at 3:00. Boys interested in trying out for junior varsity basketball, meet Coach Freeman in in gym today at 2:20. Have a great afternoon."

Calum bit his bottom lip as he listened to the afternoon announcements. The kids still hadn't warmed up to him, but Cam was becoming increasingly popular. It was as if Calum had been the guy they all hated and rivaled and Cam was the new kid with no past at all. Calum didn't get it. So Cam hung around with Troy, was that what was making him popular? But, Calum was Mack's boyfriend...he just didn't get the way kids' minds worked.

He stood up and walked to his locker, placing his books in it before heading to the gym. He didn't want to go because he was afraid of the kids reactions. He also didn't want to get cut because he was Calum Boucher instead of Calum (insert last name here).

"Hey Calum!"

He grimaced but recovered quickly. "Hey Adam, Teagan."

The two walked over and Calum turned around. "Let's get out of here," Adam said.

"I can't...I have to make up some homework."

The two other boys shared a look and laughed. "What," Calum asked.

"You, make up homework. You never have late homework."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Calum said, turning around and walking quickly away from the two boys.

"Homework," Teagan said. "There's no way."

"Let's follow him," Adam said.

"Right behind you."

The two ran in the direction Calum had taken off to, but were finding it difficult to navigate through the students. They looked over the heads of a few kids and saw a blue shirt head down a hall. "There he is," Adam yelled and they ran down the hall toward the kid.

Calum walked from behind a wall and blew out the breath he had taken. He was very happy that blue was a popular color for a shirt. He stuck his hands in his pockets and headed for the gym.

"Hey!"

Calum stopped walking and put a smile on his face. "Hey Mack."

"Where are you going?"

"Umm...actually, I'm finding Adam and Teagan."

"Need help?"

"No, I think I just saw them."

"All right, call me later?"

"Of course," he said before kissing her cheek and running toward the gym. He walked into the locker room and quickly changed. He looked at the group of kids that were trying out for the team when he walked into the gym. The kids didn't look mean, they looked like normal kids. He noticed that he was the only freshman and bit his lip nervously.

"There's my star!" Calum turned to see Coach Freeman walking over from the bleachers. Calum's eyes widened a bit when he noticed that Mr. Freeman was talking to Coach Bolton. "Calum, this is Coach Bolton, he's the varsity coach. He always comes to our try outs to see what he'll have to choose from next year."

"Hello Calum, you're lab report ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, just need to print it out."

"You know each other," Coach Freeman asked.

"Oh yeah, I know Calum. Good student and a good player."

"Really," Coach Freeman asked to himself. "Calum, see how the guys are at one end of the court? I want you to go on the other side and first do ten foul shots."

Calum walked over to the basketballs and picked on up before walking to the foul line. He took a deep breath, dribbled two times and shot the ball: a swish.

"Huh," Coach Freeman said approvingly. "You've seen this kid play?"

"He's good, Dean."

"I know, just look at his form. I haven't seen anyone with form like that since Troy walked into this gym four years ago." Calum stopped shooting, and Coach Freeman had tallied one miss. "Do a couple lay-ups, a couple three pointers and then do two fouls shots. Calum did as he was told and hit all his lay ups, three pointers and both foul shots.

"Dribble around the gym," Jack called for Mr. Freeman, who was just staring at the boy. "Told you he was good," Jack said, clapping the man on the ground.

Freeman looked at the others who seemed to have just started a game of pig. "How many kids do you have to pick," Jack asked.

"Four, plus Calum."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Troy," Mack said walking by him.

"Oh, Mack. Tell Mom not to wait for me, for dinner."

"Why?"

"I'm practicing with Gabriella, musical stuff."

She smiled. "When are the try outs?"

"Two weeks, so we're practicing."

"Cool, I'll tell Mom."

"Nice."

Troy jogged over to Gabriella and Mack started walking. She picked up a stick and started to drag it across the fences she passed. "Hey Mack!"

Mack turned to see a girl that she didn't really know. "Sorry," she said. "I don't think I know your name."

"I didn't expect you to. I'm Alyx."

"Hi," Mack said, not really knowing what the girl wanted.

"I was just wondering...why are you going out with Calum Boucher?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're probably the most popular freshman in school. You could have anyone, even upper class men. You're not invisible like the rest of us."

"And not being invisible is supposed to mean what?"

"Well, my friends and I thought you'd date a guy on JV or varsity."

"To tell you something, all the guys on varsity are like my brothers and I wouldn't think of them any other way. Calum can be what ever he wants to be and I'll still like him for him." She looked the girl in the eyes. "If I can help it, this school isn't going back to it's old cliques. I mean, take my brother and Gabriella for example. If they hadn't broken out of their groups, they wouldn't be together and Troy would be with some cheerleader that he doesn't really like."

The girl just stared at her. "Old cliques?"

"Yeah, last year...it really bad, worse than most schools."

"How did they break out?"

"It's break free actually," Mack said. "Troy and Gabriella got the leads in the musical, they sang 'breaking free'."

"Wow."

"Bet you didn't know that."

"I didn't, but thanks." The girl turned around and started walking in the same direction she came. Mack turned around. She was scowling. She hated when people questioned her opinion on something. It wasn't like it was going to change. She liked Calum and wasn't going to stop until she didn't like him anymore.

She shut the front door of her house and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mom," she said sitting at one of the chairs.

"Hello. How was school?"

"As good as school can be," Mack replied, grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the table. "Troy said not to wait up. He's going over to Gabriella's to practice for the musical auditions."

"Okay."

Mack stood up, walked up the stairs to the bathroom and shut the door. She looked into the door length mirror, but didn't see Mack. She saw Troy's sister, Coach's daughter, The Teacher's kid. But the harder she looked, she figured out why people liked her, why she was so popular. "I look exactly like Troy," she whispered.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out some of Troy's medicine. She cocked her head, it was about time for a refill and the container was almost full.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Can I change my last name?"

"Calum," Adam sighed. "After everyone hears how good a player you are, they'll like you."

"Go back where you came from Boucher!"

"Oh really," Calum said leaning up against the wall. "He doesn't like me."

"Well he's a loser," Teagan said. "Cheer up. I bet there's a bunch of people who are just dying to meet you."

Calum slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest. "Yeah, and I bet there's life on Mars."

"You never know," Adam said.

"Let's just face the facts. I'm an outsider."

"For something Cam did! Look at him, he's only got some friends."

"More than me."

"Calum," Teagan said. "Cam is in the same boat your in."

"Well our boat has a hole in it because it's sinking fast!"

"Calum?"

The three boys looked to the voice. It belonged to a good looking boy with dark hair. He was smiling and looked down at Calum. "Hey Nick."

"I heard you made JV! That's so cool!"

"Brilliant," Adam sneered. Teagan elbowed him, but Nick looked oblivious.

"I was talking to Jason and he said that every year the JV and Varsity always play against each other. I imagine it's going to be a battle between you and Troy."

"Maybe," Calum said.

"Oh Calum, stop being modest. Everyone knows you're going to be the next Troy!"

"Then why don't they like me?"

"Because people always afraid of whats different-"

"What are you doing calling him different," Adam exploded. "He's just as normal as everyone else!"

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"Oh shove it! You try to act like your his best friend. Just because you and Bailey are going out, doesn't mean your part of our group! We've been best buds forever and I bet you don't know anything about Calum."

"What?"

"Adam," Teagan said, grabbing the boy by the arms so he wouldn't attack Nick. "You might want to get a head start Nick."

Nick turned and walked off into the crowd of kids and Teagan threw Adam on the ground. "What's wrong with you? You nearly bit the kid's head off!"

"He's a know-it-all!"

"So?"

"Teagan, did you hear his tone?"

"I'm going for a walk guys," Calum said, leaving the two to argue. He walked to the bleachers in the gym and watched Troy play a little one on one with Cam. Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Chad were no where to be seen, but Calum hadn't seen Troy and Chad talk to each other for a while. They threw glares at each other in the halls, but other than that there was no communication between the two of them. Mack was having a really hard time with that. Troy expected her to be on his side because she was his sister, but Chad had been there for her when Troy was too involved with his own little world.

"Hey Calum."

"Hello Mikaela."

She sat down next to him and watched what was going on on the court. "What's up?"

"Oh, just another day in the life of the outcast."

"You're not an outcast. All you need is a couple good friends, and look how many you have. I may not know a lot about high school, but I do know about feelings. You probably feel like you're the only one who feels like this, but there's someone else that feels the same way, and I think he's down on that court right now."

"Cam doesn't feel like this."

"How do you know. Just because he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, doesn't mean he doesn't feel hurt that some people say mean things to him."

**So, how did you like it? I'm sorry again about the wait. Hope you all liked this chapter. As you can tell, Adam doesn't really like Nick.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, Chapter 8. Thanks to all the loyal fans out there that I always hear from. For the last chapter, I only got like 5 reviews and they are always from the same people. **

**I officially dedicate this story to the loyal reviewers who have been with me from Day 1! Thanks so much, I can always count on getting a review from you.**

**Also, I would like to give a special thanks to: Dancerlittle, ZacEfronLuver, HauntedWhisper714, Lissical for reviewing _every_ chapter so far. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8**

"Troy?"

Mack stared long and hard at her brother, who was refusing to open his eyes. "Troy?" Still his eyes didn't open and Mack started to get scared. Normally, if she bugged him enough, he'd crack a smile or laugh a little. Now, he laid on his bed a serene look on his face.

"Mom!" She ran, as fast as she could, down the stairs and into the kitchen where were parents were seated. Her breathing was rapid from fright. This couldn't be happening. "Mom, Troy's not waking up," she whimpered as she ran into the kitchen.

Jack was the first out of his chair, followed closely by Elaine. Mack bit her lip and ran after her parents up the stairs. When Mack walked into the room, Jack was calling Troy, trying to get him to wake up.

"Troy, come on buddy wake up."

His eyes opened slowly and he looked confused. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Phew...are you okay," Jack asked.

"Why am I on the floor," Troy asked again.

"That's a good question. Do you remember anything," Elaine asked.

"I was talking on my phone...and then I hung up and now I'm on the floor, which isn't comfortable. Oh, I'm on something...ah," Troy said, grabbing what was under his back. "My phone."

"Troy do you feel okay now? Do you want some water or something?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"All right, but if this happens again we're going to the doctor," Jack declared, obviously scared for his son.

"Yeah," Troy said under his breath.

Jack and Elaine left the room and Troy half expected Mack to leave with them. But he wasn't surprised that she stayed either.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that full container of medicine in the bathroom, would it," Mack said sarcastically.

"It's a refill Mack, that's why it's full."

"You've gotten better at lying I see," she said, her voice full of distrust and anger. "Check the date, it says you should be done with that bottle soon and getting a refill."

"Mack, just stay out of my business, okay. I've got it under control."

"Oh yeah, collapsing on your floor, is that under control? I don't think so."

"Just stay out of it!"

"I can't! I live here and I don't want my brother to get hurt, especially if he's going to get hurt by his own actions!"

"You know what Mack, if I got a dime for every time you got in my business when it didn't concern you, I could buy a in-ground pool and fill it with Dutch Chocolate."

"Well, you could buy it, but you'd drown in it because you don't know how to take care of yourself," she said. He glared at her and she stormed out of his room and out the door. Jack and Elaine shared a look as she slammed the front door shut. She pulled out the cellphone her parents bought her for her birthday and speed dialed Calum. "Hey Calum, can you meet me somewhere...how about the park in ten...okay see you then."

She stuffed it in her pocket and stormed off toward the park. On her way there she saw a boy teaching his little sister how to hit a baseball off a tee. She watched carefully. The girl didn't have a clue as to what she was supposed to be doing, but she was happy to be with he big brother.

"Be careful kid," Mack whispered. "Brothers start sweet, then they disappear."

She kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk. It sailed thought the air which such speed and grace, had she not know who she was, she would have thought that she was a soccer player. But she had never really liked soccer, she never tried to understand it because the only thing that mattered to her was basketball.

She sat on the swing in the park and thought about the week. She and Calum had both made Junior Varsity. It wasn't like people were surprised, she _was_ Troy's sister, some of his talent must have rubbed off onto her. She didn't even go to tryouts, the coach had already picked her. Both her and Calum had had practice Wednesday, Thursday and Friday getting ready for the long season ahead of them.

Bailey had found out that Adam exploded on Nick. To make him mad, she did everything with 'her little Nicky' and most of it, she did in front of him. Chad was completely forgotten in Keisha's mind. Her new crush was Damien Reed Blair, the 18-year-old star of television movie "Killing Frankie Jones." She must have seen it about twenty times and it had just come out a few days ago. Teagan and Mikaela were the only ones that hadn't seemed to change in one way or another that past week.

"What's wrong?"

Mack looked up and smiled. Calum was so considerate, she felt like she didn't deserve him. "Troy hasn't been taking his medicine."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, he fainted on his floor and then blew up at me when I tried to tell him that he needed to start taking his meds again."

Calum stared at her, as if he couldn't form words. "It wasn't a big fight," she said. "But I feel like we're drifting apart, even more than we all ready have."

He walked over and enveloped her small frame in his tan arms. When he backed off, she looked up and he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't refuse and soon she deepened the kiss. Calum broke it off and gently picked her up so he could carry her over to a large tree. He laid her on the grass and he laid beside her, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Calum?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice," she said as she crawled over to him and placed her head on his chest. Before long they were both sound asleep.

**Okay, this was a little short chapter for all the people out there who love Mack and Calum. It's really late and I'm really tired, so I'll end it here. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, I need a few college ideas for the following people.**

**Gabriella**

**Cam**

**Ryan**

**And, remember that Troy wants to go where Gabriella goes, so I can't send her to Harvard or Yale or someplace like that because they only pick like 6 of the people who want to go and I doubt Troy would be in the 6, he's more in the 94 that get declined.**

**So, anyway. Tell me what you think and I'll probably have more up really soon.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing! You all are awesome! **

**Chapter 9**

"Adam?"

He turned around and looked at Calum and Teagan. "What are you doing," Teagan asked.

"I, my friends, am helping dear Nicky with a problem."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with him and Bailey would it," Calum asked.

"No, it's more of a...math problem."

"Why would he want you to help him with a math problem," Teagan asked.

"I don't know, but if you'll excuse me..."

Calum and Teagan looked at each other. "He's digging himself into a hole."

"Should we stop him," Calum asked.

"No," Teagan said. "No, he wouldn't learn anything if we stopped him."

"Make way! Stars coming through!"

Calum and Teagan turned. Ryan was shouting through the halls. They shared a look and then it hit Calum like an anvil. "Today's varsity's first game."

"Oh," Teagan said.

"They sure got nice around Cam fast," Calum said leaning up against his locker. "I just don't get it."

"It's because he's on starting varsity and friends with Troy. Where's Chad?"

Calum looked at the group of seniors that were passing in the hallway. Chad, Zeke and Jason were missing from the group. "Troy and Chad must still be fighting," he concluded.

"Still? They've been fighting for over a month. That could be interesting if their both starting today."

"Especially since they're playing West High, the only other team that has close to their ability."

"You don't think they could blow it, do you," Teagan asked.

"All I'm saying," Calum said. "Is if two people are fighting on the court, it gets messy."

"Whens you're first game?"

"Tomorrow," Calum said. He sighed and turned down the hall toward his last period class. Teagan followed close behind. They walked in silence until they heard a scream. "That was Keisha," Calum said before he and Teagan began running down the hall. When they reached the end of the hall, Mack was shutting her cellphone and all three of them had tears forming in their eyes.

"What happened," Teagan asked as Keisha clung onto him, sobbing into his shirt.

"I just finished talking to Mikaela's mom," Mack said taking a deep breath. "Her cancer's back and the prognosis isn't good."

"What do you mean," Calum asked.

Mack hugged herself, "they don't give her very much longer."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Calum stared at the telephone in the living room. He wanted desperately to call Mikaela and tell her that everything would be all right. He wanted to be able to tell her words of wisdom like she had told him. He wanted to have half as much courage as she had.

But even if he did call her, he didn't know what he would say. What do you tell someone who is going to die?

Mack, Bailey, Keisha, Adam and Teagan had gone to the hospital instead of going to the game, but Calum couldn't muster up the courage to walk through the hospital doors. He didn't think he could look into her eyes and talk to her as if she was fine, which is what she would have wanted. She was the kind of girl that wanted to be treated like a regular kid, even though she was knocking on death's door.

He still hadn't gone to the game. He couldn't sit in the bleachers that she and he had sat in and she had told him that Cam was getting made fun of too and she had made him laugh when he was down.

When he told Adam and Teagan to go without him, Adam had thought he couldn't look at Mikaela because she looked so much like Mack. But that wasn't the reason. In his mind, Mack and Mikaela didn't look alike, they looked similar. For example, Mack had less freckles on her face than Mikaela and Mikaela had really skinny legs compared to Mack's muscular ones.

"Calum?"

He looked away from the phone. Standing in the doorway was his mother and Cam, both looking worried. "Yeah," he said, staring at the ground.

"Sweetie, what's wrong," Karen asked, kneeling beside him. "You should be in bed. Did you have a nightmare?"

Calum had been in bed, but Mikaela had plagued his thoughts. Every thought he had would be interrupted by his brain asking, 'what's Mikaela doing now? Does she know? Is she scared or terrified?'

"My life's a nightmare."

"Whys that," Karen asked.

"Mikaela has cancer. She was in remission, but it's back."

Karen just looked at him. "How is it," Cam asked quietly.

"The prognosis isn't good. How do you talk to someone who might die, Mom?"

Karen sighed. "I don't know. But, if it helps, when Troy was born they didn't think he would make it. I comforted Elaine by just listening to her let out her feelings and trying to get her mind off of Troy."

"I'm scared for her."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"You nervous Calum," Derek asked. He was the center on the team and one of the only ones who would talk to him.

"Kind of," Calum replied, not really paying attention to the question asked. Derek walked away toward the others who were laughing as West High's junior varsity walked in the gym. The pressure should have been on Calum, most of the plays were geared toward him and the team really wanted to beat West High. The varsity had beat West High by twenty points; Troy and Cam had dominated the courts. But for some reason, Calum's head just wasn't in the game, his thoughts were elsewhere.

He walked out on the court and game started. He couldn't get any of his shots in and he was playing poor defense against Jeremy Pollard, a freshman that had played with him last year in middle school. Jeremy was a good player and a fast sprinter, but Calum should have been able to tame him.

Coach Freeman thought that Calum's playing was nerves and kept him in until halfway through the third quarter. But, it was hopeless taking Calum out then, they were all ready too far behind to win. West High ended up winning 75-54.

The next day, Calum mentally kicked himself. He had let Mikaela get into his head during the one game he really needed to focus in. Rumors had flooded the school saying that he had played poorly because he wanted West High to win.

"Nice job Boucher," came out of at least 20 kids' mouths. He had been tripped and laughed at morning. But lunch was worse than any of that.

Caleb Harding, a sophomore forward and the captain of the team, sent him a death glare before nodding to his friends and teammates. "You know what Boucher," Caleb said, walking over to him. "I thought you would have been better than that. You're brother actually tried to win, but I guess we know where your loyalties lie."

"Caleb, I swear, I didn't try to let them win. My friend-"

"Boucher you can stop lying. Why don't you go there instead, you don't have to go here just because your brother does."

"I wanted to come here way before Cam decided to."

"Since I'm the captain, I can decide if a team member is pulling the team down. So, when we play West High, I'm saying right now, you can't play."

"What? You can't do that," Adam yelled.

"I can and I will."

"_Deception,_" one of the kids on the team sang.

"_Disgrace_," sang another.

"_Evil as clear as the scar on his face,_" they sang together. Calum touched the scar that ran down the side of his cheek. He would have it forever, a reminder of what his father had done to him.

"_Deception_," another teammate sang while the cheerleaders sang, "_an outrage!_"

"_Disgrace_," one of the freshmen on the team sang. "_For shame_," the brainiac's sang.

"_He asked for trouble the moment he came_," Derek sang.

"_Deception!_"

"_An outrage!_"

"_He cant change his stripes!_"

"_Disgrace!_"

"_For shame!_"

"_You know these outsider types!_"

"_Evil as clear as the scar on his face!_"

"_See you later agitator!_"

"What's going on in there," Bailey asked as she, Mack and Keisha entered the cafeteria. The three girls smiled at the singing, but stopped when the saw what was going on. "Calum," Mack screamed.

"_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive!_"

"Mack!" Calum, Adam and Teagan tried to run to the girls but Nick stood in the way.

"You really don't want to do this," Adam seethed.

"You really don't deserve them," he sneered.

"_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_."

"Nick, let them go," Bailey said. "They're our friends."

"Not if I can help it."

"_Someone once lied to us_

_Now were not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he will never be one of us_."

"_He is not one of us_," Caleb sang.

"_Deception_!"

"_Disgrace_!"

"_Deception_!"

"_Disgrace_!"

"_Deception_!"

"Leave. Now," Nick said.

Calum looked up sympathetically at Mack before saying, "come on, let's go."

Caleb watched Calum leave with a smile on his face. "Hey Caleb," one of his friends said. "You know what it would do to your image if you went out with a Bolton?"

"Mack?"

"Yeah. She wont want Boucher anymore, so go for her. You could be Captain and with a Bolton by your side-"

"I'm a sure pick to replace Troy next year as star!"

"Exactly."

"You can't do this!" Caleb turned around to see Mack being held back by Bailey and Keisha so she wouldn't hurt Nick.

"Go on Caleb, go get her."

"You wanted to be their friend, and then you betray them!"

"On the contrary Mack, Nick was betrayed by them," Caleb said walking up the stairs.

"Get away from me," she said. "You are cold hearted."

"I'm cold hearted? What about him!"

"His friend is in the hospital," she said. If looks could kill, Caleb would have been dead.

"Likely story," he said.

"Mack, I'm here to give you an offer, give up on Boucher and be my girlfriend."

"I'd rather die."

"One day, you'll see, I am a better man than Boucher. You'll see, mark my words."

**How did you like it? Well, I need to thank Volleyballgirl-2892 for the idea about the song.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, thanks to those who helped me pick out some colleges. This chapter is basically about Troy. Gabriella is sort of in this one, she'll be in it more as the story goes along.**

**Anyway, I got High School Musical the junior novel yesterday! It's a little different from the book, but it shows their thoughts and it's pretty funny. The first thing Troy thinks about when the fireworks go off is if he should kiss Gabriella and Chad falls out of the tree during detention! They changed the lines a little so some of them aren't as good as the ones in the movie, but...anyways.**

**Chapter 10**

Troy laid his head down in Gabriella's lap. He had felt dizzy all day and he hope that laying down would help. He took a deep breath and Gabriella started to play with some of his hair. He shut his eyes but the dizziness wasn't going away.

"Troy are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, while taking deep, slow breaths. Then he quickly stood up and ran to a trash can and threw up. He didn't know what could have come back up, he hadn't eaten at lunch because he didn't want to be sent home because he puked it up. Today was their second game. All he had to do was last another hour -one more class- without getting sent home and he could play.

"Are you sure," Gabriella asked. He looked to her, but his vision was blurred. He put his head in his hands to steady himself, but it just made Gabriella worry about him more. "If you're sick, you should go home. The team won't be mad at you."

She put a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"It's just something I ate," Troy said. His stomach curled at the words, this was the first time he had ever lied to Gabriella. The only thing he had eaten this morning was an apple for breakfast. "I'm going to go find the guys and tell them."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll go myself. You go find Taylor and Sharpay." She squeezed his hand before going off toward front of the school. Troy grabbed his bag and walked toward the bathroom. When he got there, he looked around to make sure that no one was in there and then opened his bag.

He took out the container that held his heart medicine. He looked at it in disgust before opening the lid and pouring some of the pills in his hand. He was supposed to get a refill yesterday, but he hadn't taken one of the pills from the prescription he held in his hand. He took his water bottle in his hand and poured the drink in his mouth before popping a good amount of the pills in his mouth.

"Troy?"

He spit out everything he had been about to swallow in surprise. He turned to see Chad and Cam staring at him. "What are you doing," Cam asked.

Chad didn't wait for an answer. He walked over to Troy and grabbed the container. "I thought you were mad at me," Troy asked Chad.

"I am. You're smarter than this! The directions say to take three every day, not take them all in one sitting!"

"Why didn't you take your medicine," Cam asked.

"Because, I just want to be normal. What kid do you know takes heart pills because his isn't working right," Troy said after a pause.

"You," Chad said. "And a bunch of other kids around the world that want to live. What made you take them now?"

"I've been really dizzy lately," Troy said after pause.

"Well," Cam said. "We don't need you overdosing so lets take three and put the rest in your bag."

Chad and Cam watched carefully as Troy swallowed the pills, watching every one slide down his throat. They looked at each other and Chad walked up to Troy and clapped him on the back. "So dude, do you remember what we were fighting about?"

"No," Troy said. The two laughed because they both remembered the fight in the ice cream parlor. This was what they always did when they wanted to forget about something, they pretended it didn't happen.

The bell rang signaling the end of free period. "Well, Darbus is going to be happy," Cam said. "Late again."

The three ran down the hall and slipped into Darbus' room right as the late bell rang. "Boys, where have you been."

The three looked from one to the other. "We were at the nurse," Troy said. "I didn't feel very good and I need to play in the game tonight."

"I'll give you a warning boys, find your seats." Chad gave Troy a hidden low-five as they sat down. The class looked at Troy, they all knew Darbus wouldn't go easy one anyone if they were late except Troy. But still, if he was late without an excuse she would have given him a detention, whether he needed to play in the game tonight or not.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Troy," Chad said, walking toward Troy who was tying his shoes. "Nervous?"

"Who isn't? We have scouts watching us."

Chad smiled. "Let's go warm up a little."

The two walked out to find Cam talking to a man. Cam didn't realize it, but the man was a scout for UNC. Chad and Troy chuckled as Cam started talking about his grades, unaware that the man wasn't an East High parent like he said he was.

"Wildcats, over here!"

Chad and Troy ran to Coach Bolton and situated themselves in the circle of players. "Hey Cam, who were you talking to," Chad teased when Cam jogged over.

"Some parent, whose daughter likes me."

"Cam, that was a UNC scout," Troy said holding back a laugh. Cam's eyes widened and everyone -even Coach Bolton- couldn't fight back a laugh.

"Cam matches the uniform," Chad yelled as Cam blushed.

"Okay guys," Coach Bolton said, calming down the group of kids. "As we know now, UNC has a scout here so play your best. Cam and Troy, your the guards. Chad go three and Jason four and Zeke you're center. Wildcats on three. One, two, three."

"Wildcats!"

Chad, Troy, Jason, Cam and Zeke jogged out onto the court as the crowd cheered. Soon, the game was underway and the Wildcats were ruling the courts. In the middle of the second quarter, the Wildcats were up 35-12. Cam was doing great as was Jason, Chad and Zeke. Chad looked over to the UNC scout and saw him smiling when Cam sunk a three pointer- his second of the night- making the score 38-12.

Troy was also having a great outing. He had made almost as many shots as Cam. The defense had started getting rough with the Wildcats, but especially with Troy and Cam. The other team's center, who was supposed to be guarding Zeke, was at least 6' 7'' 300 pounds and used every pound to slam into Cam as he went up to shoot a lay-up.

"Foul! 52 green, two foul shots for 2 red!"

Coach Bolton ran out onto the court and knelt beside Cam. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"My back," Cam said. "But I think I'm fine."

"Get up and walk it off." Troy and Chad both grabbed one of Cam's hand and pulled him off the ground. The crowd clapped as Cam walked up the court and jogged back down to take his place at the foul line. The referee passed him the ball and the crowd went silent. Both times he shot, the only sound heard in the gym was _swish_.

At half time the score was 46-12. "Way to hold them boys. Cam, hows that back?"

"Bruised, but fine."

"Good. Okay, I think the cheerleaders are done with their thing, go out and shoot around a little."

Cam, Troy and Chad walked out last. They grabbed a ball and started passing it to each other. "You think we'll win?"

"Cam, don't jinx it!"

"Sorry, just wondering."

The game started and Troy was bringing the ball down the court when the ball got away from him and the guy guarding him got an easy lay-up.

"Cam, take the ball down, Troy get over here," Jack yelled from the sidelines. "What's the matter son?"

"Nothing Dad, it bounced off my foot."

"No more of those easy shots okay. Go!"

Troy jogged back out as Chad took a shot. The ball went in and the team started making their way back down the court. "Troy," Chad yelled. "Stay down this end, we'll get offense."

Cam stole the ball and got a fast break. Chad raced after him in case he needed help, but Cam had it. Chad started to jog back to defense but started running, noticing Troy start falling. He fell beside him and listened for breathing. "Shoot," he whispered. "Someone call 9-1-1! Hurry, he's not breathing," he yelled.

"Come on Troy, take a breath," Cam said kneeling next to Chad. "Is his heart beating?"

"I haven't checked," Chad said. "Come on Troy, fight through it."

"It's not beating," Cam said after he tried to get a pulse. "Where's the ambulance," he yelled.

"The paramedics will come through the gym doors," Jack said. "I can hear the sirens."

"Good thing East High's close to the station," Chad said.

The players had already cleared a path for the paramedics. Almost all of the people had stayed in their seats, in too shock that Troy had collapsed to move.

"Come on Troy..."

**So yeah, Troy's heart stopped.**

**Not good.**

**Will he make it and if he does, what's going to happen to him?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, here -after a long wait- is Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 11**

The color in Mack's face drained as she watched her big brother fall to the ground with a sickening crash. Almost instantly, she was running down the steps toward the court.

"Jason, keep her off the court," Jack yelled as he rushed to Troy. Jason did as he was told and grabbed Mack.

"Let me go! Jason!"

"Mack, the less people out there the faster the paramedics can get to Troy."

"He's my brother Jason! Let me go." She had tears streaming down her face. But it was too late for her to go out there. Principal Matsui and the assistant coach were pushing people back and even if Jason let her, she wouldn't get close enough to tell Troy anything. She stopped wiggling.

Jason led her closer. With sympathetic eyes, Principal Matsui let them watch. The paramedics were using a portable defibrillator to revive him, trying several times before managing to get a pulse going- weak, but a pulse. Mack felt her stomach churn. She and Troy had been fighting. Jason had lowered his guard and she broke free.

"Mack!"

She looked down at Troy's pale face. "Troy, I love you. Don't die," she said, kissing his forehead. The paramedics lifted him into the ambulance and Jack jumped in too. Mack turned around and sprinted out of the gym and into the hallway. She put her head to her knees and cried, hoping that Troy knew that she loved him. She hoped that he wouldn't die. So many emotions were running through her head.

"Mack?"

She looked up and saw Chad. She stood up and cried into his chest. "Chad...he thinks I hate him..."

"No, he doesn't."

"We got in a huge fight and he hasn't talked to me since."

"So."

"I don't want him to die Chad."

"He won't, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

"I'm going to the hospital, you want to come with me?"

She nodded. Chad led the way to Zeke's car and they climbed in the back with Jason. Zeke and Cam were occupying the front seats. The radio was on and playing "Always by your side" by Sheryl Crow and Sting. She looked out the window, seeing everything in a new light, seeing parts of Albuquerque that she had passed by, but never seen to it's full extent.

When they got to the hospital, Mack followed Chad around like his shadow. He led her to the waiting room, where they were met by Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor.

"How is he," Chad asked Ryan in a voice barely above a whisper.

"They haven't said anything. I guess no news is good news," he replied in the same manner. Ryan looked over at Mack and shook his head. "She been silent the whole way?"

"Ever since we got in the car. Cam tried to cheer her up; she ignored him completely."

Mack sat in the chair staring blankly at the set of double doors. She was listening to every word that came out of their mouths. She knew that they were trying to talk without her hearing, whispering so she wouldn't become upset.

"You mean they haven't said anything to Coach?"

Ryan shook his head and leaned up against the wall. "They haven't come out. But, coach said his heart stopped another couple times in the ambulance. He was still unconscious when they wheeled him in."

"Great," Chad whispered sarcastically. "Think he can pull through it?"

"I don't know. Troy's strong, I just hope he's got enough will power left to keep fighting for his life."

Mack swallowed her tears. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up into Cam's face. "How you doing?" He walked around and sat in the chair beside her.

"Fine," she said.

"Smile a little," he said. "If you smile..."

"What? Troy will get this huge energy boost? I don't think so."

"I know that smiling is hard for you. But, when Calum was in the hospital, I learned that frowning just makes you more depressed. You have to smile, even if I have to do this." He took his first fingers and lifted up the corners of her mouth. "You will smile."

She couldn't hold it back. No matter how hard she tried, a grin spread across her face. "Success," Cam yelled as he stood and walked to Chad and Ryan, who had been watching the whole time. "The operation was a success!"

Mack looked across the room to her parents. A doctor had come out to talk to them and Jack was shaking his head. The doctor nodded his head and turned around, entering through the double doors. She walked over to her parents and she stared at them for a moment, trying to judge how bad the news was.

"What was that all about? Troy?"

"Yeah," Jack said sitting down and sighing.

"Well, how is he? Is he okay?"

"He's stable, but he's not out of the woods yet."

"Stable? Is that all they can tell us? How come he's not out of the woods, isn't that was doctors are supposed to do; make him better-"

"Mack," Jack roared. "We're lucky he's stable. His heart stopped four times Mack, four!"

She just stared at him. His young face looked old from worry and his eyes held that tired look. Her mother's attention was caught on the double doors, waiting for a doctor to come out with news on Troy. She sighed and walked back over to the basketball team. It was going to be a long wait, she could just feel it.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey, I'll meet you there in a minute," Calum called as he, Bailey, Keisha, Adam and Teagan ran through the hospital doors.

"Hurry, I'm sure Mack wants to see you," Bailey said. The group headed toward the ER. Calum slinked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. Soon he was walking down a hall, obviously decorated for children under the age of six. He walked to an open door and entered.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

Calum sat on the end of the bed and looked a the figure in the bed. "How you doing Mikaela?"

"Tired, but I'm okay."

He sighed. "Sorry I haven't visited."

"It's fine," she said sweetly. "I completely understand. You just weren't ready yet."

"How can you be so understanding? You have every right to hate everything and anything on this earth!"

She smiled. "I do have the right, but I don't want to use it. You just try to forget about the bad stuff thats happened to you, because you'll never make it through if you're being negative. At least in my case."

"So, what's been happening," she asked after a pause.

"Troy's here. His heart stopped at the game. I don't really know much more."

"Oh." She yawned. "You should go see Mack."

"Yeah, probably. But, one question. Are you afraid?"

"Of dying? No." Calum's face showed pure shock. "Look Calum, I know I'm not going to make it much longer. I've been at this hospital as long as I can remember. My kidneys are failing Calum, that's why I'm here. I'm on dialysis, you're the first person I've told. My organs are starting to shut down. I've been preparing for this day for a long time."

"I thought you said you needed to be positive."

"I am," she said. "If I was being negative, I would be walking around saying 'screw the world.' You don't see me doing that do you?"

"I guess not."

She laid her head on the pillow and looked out the window. "Well, thanks for coming. It meant a lot to me."

"Anything I can do?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Promise me you'll come again?"

"Of course."

"That's all I can ask for, now go see Mack."

Calum smiled and walked out of the room.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Mom, Dad?"

Jack and Elaine looked up at Mack. She was standing right in front of them, playing with the end of her shirt. "I probably should have told you this awhile ago, but I didn't think something like this would happen. Troy...wasn't taking his medicine."

"What," Jack asked.

"I found the container in the cabinet full, but then we got in a fight and I just-"

Jack stood and walked to the wall. He placed his forehead on the white paint before turning around. "I don't get that boy. He has things that can help him and then he pulls one of these 'I don't want to' moods." He put his head in his hands. "He deserves everything he gets. It's his own fault if he dies, not ours or the doctors'."

Mack stared at her father before running out of the waiting room and out doors. It was raining outside, but she didn't care. She ran as fast as she could, sure that her father was chasing after her. But, even she couldn't run forever and started to wear down, giving Jack a chance to grab onto her.

"How could you," she screamed at him.

"Mack-"

"How could you talk like that about Troy? All he ever wanted to do was make you proud!" Her tears blended in with the rain. "And it is the doctors' fault if he dies, it's their _job _is to save him!"

"Mack, it's no one's fault if Troy dies-"

"Which he won't!"

"Mack! Listen to me, don't go getting your hopes up. Troy could very well slip away."

"That's a good one, slip away," she said sarcastically. "You don't want to believe it, you're just as scared as I am," she told him coldly. She shook his hand off her arm. "You don't want to bury him either."

"Who would _want_ to bury their child? Look Missy, I am scared, because when he wakes up -if he wakes up- no one knows what he's going to be like, what care he'll need."

"He'll be normal," she said.

"See, you don't understand the seriousness of this issue!"

"Yes I do! His heart stopped. He could have died!"

"Mack, I'm not arguing with you."

She shrugged. "Then why did you run after me?"

"Because, no matter how much you hate it, you are my daughter and I don't want you to run out upset and get run over by a car."

Mack sat on the curb. She was already soaked, what did she care if she sat in water? She played with the puddle on the side of the road and looked up at Jack. "Do you remember when Troy got hit by the car?"

Jack sat next to her and looked her right in the eye. "How could I forget. It was your ninth birthday party and you had to throw that ball in the street."

"Hey, I didn't want it. It was pink and I didn't like pink."

"I know."

"And then Troy chased after it and didn't look both ways and then the car came."

"Lucky it wasn't going fast," Jack said as he watched the cars on the street whiz by him. "He didn't even break a bone, that was the impressive part."

"But, I felt bad for weeks." She paused. "Dad, do you really think Troy might die?"

"I don't know Princess. It's out of our hands."

**So, how did you like it? Tell me what you think.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this, thanks for the reviews!**

**Also, I'm not a doctor or a nurse or anything, so everything is based off what the Internet says. If it's not right, I'm dreadfully sorry.**

**Chapter 12**

Coach Bolton and Mack walked into the waiting room. Elaine had tried to get some of the players to leave, and most did, being as cooperative as they could to the worried parent of their star teammate. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Cam, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor were the only seniors left. Mack noticed Calum and ran into his arms.

"You're soaked," he said laughing.

"Me and my dad went outside."

"I sent the others upstairs to Mikaela. Your mom was getting kind of mad at how many people were still in the waiting room."

"That's my mom," Mack said, showing the first smile she had put on her face since Cam had cheered her up. "Did they come out and say anything to her?"

"A nurse came out, but they didn't say much. I'm assuming you guys are waiting for something important," he said.

She sighed. "Yeah, if Troy's alive or not."

Calum smiled sadly and looked over her head. "Your parents are gone."

"They probably went in to talk to the doctor. Did you go see Mikaela?"

"Yeah. She's still herself."

"Mikaela will be like that until her dying day." She blinked. "How's she doing, really."

Calum didn't answer for a minute. "She's not doing well."

"Why is this happening Calum?"

"I don't know."

She broke away from him and walked over to the double doors. She looked inside through the windows and sighed. It was relatively calm, making it easy to tell that Troy wasn't in there. "He's not in there," she said when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe they took him up to a room."

"Or the morgue."

"Mack, you can't say stuff like that!"

"What," she asked. "It could be true."

Calum looked down at his shoes, knowing that it was a 50/50 chance that Troy was dead or alive. Mack walked over to the others, leaving Calum standing by himself. She stood looking into each of their faces, all etched with worry, fear and sadness.

"Mack, your mom wants you," Chad said. She turned and walked to her mother, preparing herself for the worst.

"Sit down Sweetheart," Elaine said when Mack arrived by her side. Mack did as she was told and Elaine sat in the chair next to her.

"He's dead, isn't he," Mack said, more as a statement than a question.

"No, but he just went in for a three hour surgery. He's getting something put in that's going to help his heart. Do you know what a defibrillator is?"

"That's what they used to get his heart beating again, right."

"I believe so. The doctors are going to implant an internal one in his body, so that it can help him, if his heart ever..."

"I understand. He's going to be normal again, right Mom?"

"He won't be able to participate in contact sports and he'll have to keep electronics away from it."

"Where's Dad? Is he upset?"

"Upset yes, but happy Troy's going to be okay. He walked off somewhere, I don't know where he went."

Mack smiled. "I'll be right back."

She walked to the elevator and went up a few floors. When she got off she stood at the end of a long hallway. At the very end of it, he father was looking into a window. She walked over to him and smiled at his confused face.

"How did you know I was here?"

She shrugged. "I guessed." She looked into the window. It was the newborn nursery.

"See that one, right there," he said pointing to a little girl with a pink hat on. "That's what you looked like. When you were born, I couldn't help think about how lucky I was. I mean, I lost my college scholarship and my father disowned me because of it and then you and Troy...you two were so beautiful. You know, I always wanted a little girl."

"I always thought you wanted a boy for basketball."

"I did, but not as much because of my own experiences. I wanted a daughter so I could watch her grow, so I could give her away at her wedding. You don't know how excited I was when you were born and you were a girl. Troy wasn't too happy, but I was ecstatic; you were healthy and a girl, what more could I have asked for?"

Mack looked up at him and he looked back down at her, a smile on his face. "You know why you knew I was up here? You're like me, Troy's like your mother- very independent."

"I agree." She looked down at one of the baby boys. His blanket had sports balls on it. "So he'll never play again."

Jack shook his head, looking away. "No."

"Does he know?"

"We told him, but I think he was too out of it to understand what was being said to him."

"But he'll be okay Mom said."

"Yeah," Jack said quickly. "He'll be all right."

"I know you really wanted Troy to be the star, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

When he didn't answer, Mack walked back to the elevator. Jack watched her go and then sat down on the bench that was in the hall. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the pictures, his glance finally settling on Troy's first grade picture. His big, blue eyes and cute smile made him look as if he was the perfect child.

In truth, Jack knew that Troy was a parent's worst nightmare. He was always the smallest, at five his shoe size was two sizes smaller than Chad's. The first few years of his life was spent in and out of hospitals. When he was three and they brought him outside for the first time without a jacket, even though it was 79 degrees out, he caught a cold. That cold turned out to be pneumonia which turned into a hospital visit. They were told his body would be a few years behind, where other kids would be immune to something, Troy was twice as likely to get it.

When Troy caught chicken pox in kindergarten, Elaine had been too scared to let him go back. Jack had felt so bad keeping the five-year-old home that wanted to be around other kids his age. He would come home from work and find Troy with his head under a pillow, trying to block out Mack's screams. Troy had been the quiet baby, Mack the loud one who wailed at every little thing.

"You again, what are you a magnet?"

He looked up at the voice. "Oh, hello. Mrs. Quinn right?"

"Yes," said the elderly lady. "Your son, I presume."

"Yeah."

"You seem upset," she said in her accent.

"I guess I am a little."

"Your son is the star and won't be the star anymore." Jack looked at her. "I know, weird how I know these things. But, I do know, you must let him decide."

Jack looked down at his feet. "Decide what," he asked her, but she was no longer there.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"You can go see him if you like."

"Lead the way," Jack said. The doctor nodded and led them to Troy's room. Mack opened the door and they filed in.

"Hey Troy," Jack said. The boy blinked once and looked around. "Hi," he said softly.

"How are you feeling," Elaine asked.

Troy got comfortable before answering. "Good, I guess."

"Good," Jack said. "That means you can answer some questions."

"Jack," Elaine warned.

"Why weren't you taking your medicine," Jack asked, ignoring Elaine.

Troy breathed a few long breaths before asking, "who told you?"

"Mack-"

"I told you not to tell anyone," Troy yelled with as much energy he could muster up. "I told you to stay out of my business."

Mack's eyes narrowed. "I should have told earlier. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't listened to you."

"Get out," Troy hissed.

"Why would I want to stay?" She turned on her heel and walked to the door, slamming it hard behind her. Elaine ran after her, wanting to make sure that Mack didn't leave the hospital.

After an awkward silence, Jack said, "you didn't answer my question. Why weren't you taking it?"

Troy turned his head. "I just wanted to be normal. All my life I've been a...a freak; the freak that couldn't go to kindergarten, the shrimping first grader, then I was the basketball guy. I didn't want to be 'the basketball guy whose heart didn't work'. I guess, I thought if I didn't take the medicine, then all this wasn't real."

"Troy, you're not a freak," Jack said. "How much do you remember, do you remember anything after you collapsed?"

"I saw you and Mom, you were talking to me, but...I couldn't make out what you were saying."

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay. You're going to have to listen to this and don't blow up at me. Got it?" Troy nodded and Jack continued. "They implanted a defibrillator in your body. They said that it will help your heart...but, there are a few consequences."

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**Again, I'm no doctor so bare with me. If it's wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yes! Last day of school today! I don't ever have to go back...until next year.**

**Chapter 13**

"Mack! Get back here!"

Mack ignored her mother's pleas and continued to walk down the hall of the hospital. She was so mad, Elaine thought that she could see steam coming out of her ears.

"Mackenzie Bolton you get over here right now!" But it was no use, she was half way through the doors that lead to the waiting room. Elaine sighed and ran after her. "Mack, he didn't mean it."

She turned around to face Elaine. "Obviously he meant it. Why would he have said it if he didn't? He didn't want me in there and thats fine, its the fact that he said it to me like I was his enemy. And don't pull the whole 'poor Troy's in the hospital and he's upset and he can't think right' because thats a lie. And I'm leaving, getting away from him!"

She turned back around and started to walk toward the door. Unfortunately for her, Chad had stood up and ran over to her, grabbing her before she could leave. "Chad! Put me down," she screamed as she kicked and thrashed around.

"No," he answered. "Not until you tell me why you want to run away."

"Because Troy hates me that's why!"

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does Chad. I told...I told Mom and Dad that he wasn't taking his medicine. He didn't want me to tell."

"Troy should have told them himself," Chad said, then he turned to Elaine. "I sent the rest of them home."

Cam and Gabriella were the only other ones in the waiting room. As Chad talked to Elaine, Mack walked over to them. "Calum's upstairs with Mikaela," Cam told her when she sat down next to Gabriella. Mack just nodded, her eyes focused on the plain colored tiles of the waiting room.

"The floors in the pediatric ward upstairs are better looking. They're brightly colored," Mack said, her voice showing little emotion.

Cam and Gabriella looked at each other and then back down at Mack. "Why don't you go get a soda from the vending machine over there," Cam said handing her a dollar. "My treat."

She eyed the bill before grasping it and walking to the machine. When she was there, she could hear her mother talking to Chad.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I honestly don't know Chad. He could be fine with never playing again or he could be heartbroken. I'm betting on the latter of the two."

"I suppose you're right. Though, I would not want to be in that room when he finds out."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"What kind of consequences are we talking about?"

Jack looked at Troy and shook his head. "You won't be able to do as much. And contact sports are out of the question."

Troy continued staring at the wall across from him. Jack tried to read his reaction, but his face was void of emotion. His eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Forever," he whispered.

"Probably."

Troy shut his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them. Jack had almost expected tears, but none came. He just sat there as if Jack wasn't even in the room. The coach heard the noise from the heart monitor slow down, not much just enough to make Jack jump. It was almost as if a part of Troy died when his basketball career did.

He jerked his head to the side quickly and Jack was sure tears were coming. Troy had grown up on the basketball court, it was like his second home. It was the only thing in his childhood that was always there for him when he needed it. Being the kid with parents that worried about a single cough had led the other kids to make jokes at him. Troy had never told his parents this, in fear that they would do something drastic to make the little boy -whose life was bound for misery- happy.

Then Troy rolled over in his bed and smiled, as if nothing had happened. But Jack noticed he was struggling to keep his mouth in the smiling shape. Not even Troy could mask his feelings about this. "Is anyone still out there, or did they all leave?"

"Chad is out there. A bull dozer couldn't move him. I don't know about the others." Jack stood and walked to the door, turning around before he walked out. "I'll tell them to come."

Troy only nodded in response and continued staring at the wall, too shocked by the news to do anything else. Jack heard the click of the door behind him and shut his eyes. He himself had been upset about Troy not being able to play, but it broke his heart to see Troy so upset.

Troy thrashed around, trying to get out from under the covers. He shut his eyes and kicked but he soon regretted it. He hated seeing all the tubes and machines hooked up to him. He shook his head, determined to wake himself up from the awful nightmare he was trapped in, but he couldn't. He put his head in his hands. This was all his fault. If he had just taken those stupid pills...

"Hey Troy," came an uncertain voice from the door. He turned and saw Chad, Gabriella and Cam standing in front of him.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine."

Chad walked over and sat next to Troy on the bed. "Your mom told me," he whispered. "You can talk to me."

"You don't understand," Troy said, not looking at Chad. "That was everything I've ever worked for. That was my dream, and now it's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to do something and be great at it, because your great at everything."

"I'm not good at everything else."

"You're just going to be a kid, that's what you're going to do. Ever since you were born you've been trying to live up to other people's expectations."

"But Chad-"

"Oh no. You're not doing that. You are going to be a kid and you're going to like it. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, because I think theres two other people in the room that want to talk to you." Troy turned and looked at Cam and Gabriella. They smiled and walked over taking the chairs by Troy's bed.

"When are you out," Cam asked.

"I don't know, I think tomorrow night, yeah something like that."

"Never do that again okay," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, you made all of our hearts skip a beat," Chad said warily. He was testing how well Troy could joke about stuff like that. A year ago, they would have laughed at that, but now was different. I mean, Cam was there, and they used to be enemies.

"Uh huh," Troy said straight faced, then he smiled.

"Well, we'll see you later Troy," Chad said. "Cam and I should be going."'

"See ya Troy!"

Troy nodded and the two boys walked out of the room. It was quiet for a minute.

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong," Gabriella asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know."

"Just remember that sometimes you need help and I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks."

"Now Troy, tell me why Mack ran out."

Troy bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Gabriella that he had yelled at Mack, that he had told her to go away. "She told my dad that I wasn't taking my medicine."

"And you were, right?"

"Wrong. I hadn't and Mack found out so I told her not to tell anyone. I guess when I was in surgery, she told my parents and when I heard about it I flipped out on her."

"Troy."

"Before you say anything," he interrupted. "I know it was wrong. I shouldn't of, but it happened."

Gabriella sensed that he didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "You went in for surgery?"

"How much did they tell you?"

"That you were alive. So, tell me more about this surgery. What was it for?"

Troy didn't answer immediately. "I got a defibrillator."

Gabriella just kept looking at him, wanting him to explain everything to her, even though she knew all about it. She wanted him to talk to her.

"I can't play. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Ironic huh. Last year, my dad didn't want me to do the musical because he thought it might ruin my chance at a scholarship. I've got the schools giving me full scholarships Gabriella, but now I can't get one."

"Troy..."

"No. You know it too. All those colleges that wanted me are going to turn their heads. I don't blame them, but still. Maybe I just won't go; I'll stay a senior forever."

"I'm sure that you'll find someplace that will want you."

"And what if I don't?"

"You never will with that attitude. I've got to go Troy." She kissed his forehead. "Apologize to your sister," she whispered. Then she stood up and walked out of the room.

**Okay, I added a bit of Gabriella. She'll make a better appearance later on.**

**Oh, as for Troy flipping out...you ain't see nothing yet!**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alright, for starters thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing what you have to say. **

**northbabii03 I don't know how many chapters this will be. I know what's going to happen, but I don't know how many. **

**And tolazytologinrightnow I know how you feel with Senioritis!**

**Chapter 14**

Troy slammed the door to his bedroom and walked toward his mirror. He took off his shirt and stared at the scar on his chest. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't invisible. He turned, almost falling over a basketball that was on the floor. He glared at it, as if it was taunting him, then he kicked it. The ball hit the wall with force and he collapsed on the floor in tears.

The ball rolled back to him and he threw his head to the other side, not wanting to look at it. He leaned up against his bed. His body shaking with sobs. He stood up and looked out his window, tears still flowing freely down his face. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the basketball court, but the glare softened and the tears fell faster.

He grabbed the basketball and chucked it with all his might at the window. He heard the sickening sound of breaking glass and then the ball hitting the patio below. He touched the shards of broken glass and immediately saw his red blood. His fingers had a few small cuts.

Troy brought the cut fingers to his mouth and walked to the bathroom to get a band aid. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the pack of band aids, but something else caught his eye. He left the band aids on the counter and grabbed the container of Tylenol.

"_You're smarter than this! The directions say to take three every day, not take them all in one sitting!"_

"_We don't need you overdosing so lets take three and put the rest in your bag."_

He remembered when Chad and Cam had found him that day in the bathroom. He looked at the container and read the directions. Take one every two hours.

Troy poured some in his hand and counted. He stared at the fifteen little white pills he held in his hand. He really didn't have anything left in his life, even Gabriella was disappointed in him.

Troy shut his eyes and put the Tylenol back in the container, scared that he even thought about overdosing. He hadn't even had his eighteenth birthday yet. He put a band aid on his bleeding fingers and walked back to his room.

He pulled down every poster and ripped up every picture. He put all his trophies, awards and medals along with various uniforms from past years in a box labeled: _Attic_. Once he was done, he looked at his new room. The walls were still red and the comforter was still white with the red stain on it from when Chad had spilled his drink. The floors were still hardwood.

The walls were empty and the shelves were bare. Now that it wasn't full of basketballs, pictures and posters the room seemed bigger.

Troy turned around and grabbed a black Sharpie. He crossed out _Attic_ on the box and in it's place he wrote _Junk._

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Bailey, can I talk to you?"

Bailey looked up at Nick, waiting for him to say something. "In private?"

"Oh." She stood up and followed him away from the table that she had been sitting at with Mack, Keisha, Teagan, Calum and Adam. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?"

"If you're going to be friends with that garbage," he said in disgust. "Then I can't be your boyfriend. Plus, with that friend of yours sick, we never see each other. Is she better than me?"

Bailey's mouth dropped down to the floor. "First, my friends aren't garbage, they're people and they have feelings."

Nick didn't know what he had gotten himself into. When Bailey got mad, she was mad and sometimes she was a little sarcastic. "Second, my friend that's sick has a name, shocking I know! And her name is Mikaela and I'd appreciate it if you'd use it when you talk about her."

She turned on her heel and started to storm away, but before she got to far she turned back around. "And to set the records straight, I'm dumping you."

Nick stood stunned as Bailey walked back to the table as if nothing had happened. "What did he want," Teagan asked.

"Oh, he just told me that you, Calum and Adam were trash and he was talking bad about Mikaela. He was basically saying that I needed new friends, so I dumped him."

"Yes!"

All eyes went to Adam as he turned a bright shade of red. Adam turned to Calum and tried to cover up what he had just said. "Hey Calum...you owe me twenty bucks."

"Oh no," Calum said. "You're on your own with this one."

Adam turned to face Bailey and said, "he didn't deserve you. I don't like him at all, he's...mean."

Calum tried to hold in his laugh as best he could at Adam's weak attempt to cover up his mistake. Teagan slapped himself on the forehead. Keisha and Mack both giggled and Bailey looked shocked.

"I'm going to go get an ice cream," Adam announced standing up. "Anyone want an ice cream? No? Good."

"What was that all about," Bailey asked as Adam walked away.

"Adam's just always like that," Calum said, still laughing.

"Oh."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Hey Coach, how's Troy?"

"Will he be alright before our game?"

"Boys, sit down," Jack said. He had a metal chair in hands that he assembled in front of the bleachers where the team was sitting. Chad, Cam, Zeke and Jason sat in the back, all knowing what Coach Bolton was going to say.

"He's going to be okay right," one of the younger players asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"What happened?"

Jack let out a breath of air. He hadn't thought it would be hard to tell the team that Troy couldn't play. He had been very wrong. "Troy got a defibrillator. For those who don't know what it is, its something that will sort of shock him if his heart stops again like it did at the game. He won't be able to play though...ever again."

The gym was silent while the players soaked in the news. Chad stood up and walked down the stairs of the bleachers. He looked at Jack and lifted up his cellphone, showing a text message from Troy. Jack nodded and Chad ran out of the gym.

"How's he taking it?"

"Not well, but he's getting better. He's getting stronger, both physically and mentally. Now, more than ever, you need to keep your heads in the game."

The door to the gym opened and Chad walked back in, holding red and white fabric in his hands. He walked up to Jack and held out two uniforms. "They're Troy's," Chad said. "He said he said he couldn't stand just putting them in the attic with the others."

"You guys can leave," Jack said to the team. "Practice again on Monday."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Sorry that we had to miss auditions."

"No, it's okay," Gabriella said. "I hear that that they picked two juniors. Ms. Darbus didn't seem pleased after free period today though. I wonder how well they did in rehearsal."

"Yeah, well they couldn't have done as well as us," Troy said. They were walking around the grounds, their fingers intertwined. "At least we won't be burdened with the musical."

"And now you can come watch me in the Scholastic Decathlon!"

"Oh, lucky me."

"It's not that bad!"

"How would you know? You've never been in the audience. Chad said he fell asleep when he went to one!"

"Troy think about what you just said. Chad."

"Good point."

"So, you promise you'll come and watch."

"I guess."

Gabriella smiled and Troy leaned closer to her, closing the gap between their lips.

"Eww, gross! I don't know what she sees in him," Mack said from behind a tree. "Shoot me, now!"

"Mack, what do you think you and Calum do when you kiss?"

"Bailey, that's different."

"Why are we behind a tree," Keisha whined.

Mack turned to face her. "Because, we're playing hide and go seek. Where else would we hide, out in the open?"

"We could have hid behind a bush. That would have been more comfortable." Bailey shook her head as the two began arguing over the best spot to hide.

"Found ya!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. The only reason Adam and Teagan had found them was because of Mack and Keisha.

"Where's Calum," Mack asked, dusting herself off.

"He had to go to practice-"

Adam got interrupted by Mack's cellphone. He pulled it out of her pocket and put it to her ear. "What Mom?" She was quiet for awhile, her facial expressions blank. "Okay." She hung up the phone and looked at the group. "We have to go."

"Why?"

"Mikaela's mom just called. We need to head over there. She's got an infection and she can't fight it."

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**So, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 15**

Calum laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. It was after dinner and he didn't want to move. The only noise he could hear was the telephone ringing. That reminded him of how Mack had called him earlier, she said Mikaela wasn't doing good. She had an infection, her organs were shutting down, her health in general was going down hill.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up. "Calum, that was Mikaela's mom. She'd really like you to stop by. They don't know how much longer she's got."

When he didn't move, she sighed and turned toward the stairs. Once she was gone, he stood and walked to the window. One of the streetlights was flickering. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his sweatshirt before walking down the stairs and out the door.

He walked all the way to the hospital. One of the nurses smiled sympathetically as he walked down the hallway to Mikaela's room. The door was open so he walked in.

"So, you decided to come after all."

He smiled and sat in the chair by her bed. She was connected to various machines and she looked tired. "What are you doing?"

She held up a hand held video game. "Adam brought by this game, I guess it's kind of like four in a row but computerized. It's been keeping me busy."

"I uh...brought this," Calum said reaching into his pocket. "It's my lucky necklace. I just thought maybe...you could have it for a while."

"That's sweet, but its yours. It wont work for me."

"But..."

"Calum," she said. "These past few months have been greatest time of my life. I finally had friends, real friends. I'm not scared, I'm ready for a new adventure." She squeezed his hand. "I know who I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was here for a purpose and I know what the purpose was. I was supposed to make friends with you guys." She sighed. "You'll understand better when you're dying."

"You're the bravest person I know."

"You're the bravest person _I_ know," she told him.

"What are you talking about? I'm a chicken, I wouldn't even come see you."

"Mack told me about your dad. I never would have been able to deal with that." She looked him straight in the eye. "We're all brave in our own ways, some just appear braver than others."

Calum smiled sadly at the dying girl. "I'll remember that."

"Good."

That night Calum couldn't sleep. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Downstairs, the phone rang and he could hear his mother answering it. "Oh...I'm sorry, of course I'll tell him..."

But Calum didn't need to be told, he already knew.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Chad woke up bright and early on Saturday and got dressed. He hopped down the stairs, trying to tie his shoes at the same time. After he successful managed to fall down the stairs, he put on flip flops.

"Morning Dad," he said as he grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing up this early," Chris asked. "Are you sick?"

"Me and the guys are doing something for Troy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I think he's really going to like it."

There was a knock at the door and Chad ran toward it. "See ya later!"

"Okay," Chris said shaking his head and taking another sip of his coffee.

"Chad, we thought you'd still be asleep," Zeke said when Chad walked out.

"No, I wasn't going to spoil this."

"Cam! You owe me twenty bucks," Jason shouted as they neared the car.

"He's up? Are you kidding me? No way, you guys called him and woke him up," Cam said, lifting his head off the dashboard. "I'm not even really up yet."

"Oh no, he's up and we didn't call him."

"It's a miracle," Ryan said from the back seat.

"Shut up," Chad said sitting next to Ryan.

The group just laughed as they drove over to Troy's. The radio was blasting and they were sure that Troy was going to like their surprise.

Chad knocked on the door. He held a piece of paper in his hands. After a few seconds Jack's face came from behind the door. He ushered them in and they walked into the kitchen, where Elaine was reading some papers.

"Is Troy up yet?"

"No, it's seven thirty in the morning Chad."

"Can we wake him up, we have something for him."

"I suppose," Elaine said.

"Nice." Chad passed the paper to Zeke as he and Cam rushed up the stairs. They tiptoed into his room and stood on either side of his bed. They silently counted to three before jumping up and down on the bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine," they yelled in his ears. Troy covered his head with his pillow.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"Aww, is Troy grumpy," Cam said as if he was talking to a baby.

"We have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, I'm just so lucky."

"Now get up," Chad ordered. "And go downstairs."

Troy rolled his eyes, but obliged. Chad led him down the stairs and into the living room where Zeke and the others had moved to.

"So last night, we just...skimming through the East High Athletics Packet thing," Chad started. "When we came across a section that we thought was interesting."

"And read more and then called the Athletic Director and he said it would be okay," Cam continued.

"What could be okay," Troy asked.

Zeke passed him the paper. "If we retired your uniform," Chad said. "I mean, if you don't want us to we wont but, we thought it would be kind of cool."

Troy looked at the paper and smiled. "You'd really do that for me."

"What are friends for," Cam asked.

"To pick you up when you're down. To laugh at you when you screw up. To play around with your brain when you're too happy," Chad answered. "And to retired your uniform when you were obviously the best player and can't play anymore."

"Thanks," Troy said. Then his expression changed. "Wait a minute, you woke me up for this?"

"Yeah, it was Chad's idea," Jason said.

"Do you want a head start," Troy asked.

"Oh yeah," Chad said jumping up out of his seat. After five seconds, Troy chased after him yelling about it being too early.

"We should stop them," Cam said. The group looked at each other before saying, "nah," in unison.

**So that was chapter 15. Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**So, thank you for reviewing! **

**Chapter 16**

Mack walked down the stairs and even though it was past noon, she was still in her pajamas. She had never slept so peacefully. The house was suspiciously quiet for a Saturday. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table reading a book.

"Where's Troy," Mack asked getting her mother's attention.

"He's out with the boys," she answered, not looking Mack in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

Elaine looked up. "Sweetheart, Mikaela passed on last night. Bailey wants you to go over to her house, Keisha's already there."

A single tear ran down Mack's face. Her feet guided her out the door and the entire way to Bailey's. She stared at the house for a minute without knocking. Bailey's mother let her in and smiled sympathetically at the young girl. Mack knew her way around and walked into the living room where her friends were.

Bailey's head was rested on Adam's shoulder and had this been any other time, Adam would have been enjoying this. But tears were flowing down the boys face just as fast as they were coming out of Bailey's eyes.

Keisha was in hysterics. Teagan was trying his best to calm her down, but it was useless. When Keisha was this upset, you just had to let her be. Teagan's usually bright green eyes were cloudy with unshed tears.

"It seems to me we're the only ones who aren't crying."

Mack turned to the voice. Calum was standing directly behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest. "I can't," she said. "I've only shed one tear."

"Did you find out-"

"This morning. I just woke up."

"I can tell," he said looking at her blue pajamas.

"I can't believe she's gone."

"No one can," Calum said, resting his head on hers. "She didn't deserve it. She shouldn't have died."

"Maybe..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No Mack," he said, lifting her head slightly. "Tell me."

"You're going to think this is stupid." He gave her a look and she sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Well, when me and Troy were little, he got really sick one time. He couldn't keep down any of his food and it was really scary. I asked him...why he thought he got sick easier than me. He said that...before you're born, you choose cards or something with like, your occupation, your family...your life. I don't know, I doubt its true. I mean, he was eight when he told me this...but-"

"Maybe Mikaela picked some bad cards."

"Yeah. Its not like it her fault she died...but..." She shut her eyes. "I don't know to think anymore!"

"Think whatever you want. She said she was here for a purpose, maybe that was one of the cards."

Calum felt his shirt become damp and seeing her like that made tears burn his own eyes. He looked up to see what the others were doing. Adam and Bailey had stopped their tears, Keisha still had a steady stream and Teagan was wiping his own eyes.

Calum rubbed Mack's back, wondering which cards she had picked. She was one of the sweetest people in the world, but bad stuff seemed to be attracted to her more than anyone else he knew. Between her brother and Mikaela, her heart had broken so many times fearing for them, Calum wondered how much more it could take.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy tiptoed across the hall into Mack's room. It was at least three in the morning, he hadn't looked at a clock. He hadn't been doing anything wrong, he was only at Chad's house, plus he had called telling his parents he would be late coming in. They had been okay with that, but Troy didn't know if that was because they were really okay with it or they were preoccupied with Mack and the recent loss of her friend.

Sure, Troy was Mikaela's friend too. She had helped him through a rough time in his life and he was forever grateful. But, Mikaela and Troy's friendship was only because they were in the hospital. Had either of them been healthy, it would have been different. Either, they wouldn't have known each other, or Mikaela would have been one of Mack's silly friends. If Mikaela hadn't had cancer, she would have gone to the same elementary, middle and high school as Mack most likely.

Troy didn't really want to think about that, it made his head hurt. Thinking at three am was a bad thing for him to do.

Mack was asleep. He quietly pulled over a chair. "Hey Mack."

She kept sleeping, so Troy kept talking. "I'm sorry about Mikaela. She was a great person, but that wasn't why I came here. I've been thinking lately about me and you. I haven't exactly been Albuquerque's number one brother huh."

He paused, making sure she was still asleep. "I uh, was talking to Gabriella. She said I should apologize. I agree, I mean, I've been a real jerk." He laughed. "So, why am I apologizing when you're asleep? Um...I was afraid that you wouldn't accept it, I guess. You can't reject it if you're not awake. So, I'm sorry."

Troy stood up and walked out of the room. When the door shut behind him, Mack's eyes flew open. "I accept your apology," she whispered. "I just wish you gave it to me when you knew I was awake."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"That wasn't too hard," Adam said, leaning against the wall. "People acted as if Mikaela didn't just die.

"That's high school," Mack said.

"Wait a minute, I left my backpack in the gym. Wait for me," Calum yelled as he ran back to the gym.

"Where is it," he whispered as he looked around the bleachers.

"Looking for this?"

Calum looked to the voice. It was a girl with brown hair that he'd never seen before. "Yeah, that would be it," he said relived. "Thanks."

He tried to grab it, but she pulled it away. "Hey!"

"How about a little something for finding it."

"I don't even know you," he said, not knowing what she wanted.

"Oh but I know you," she said. "Calum Boucher, starting guard for the junior varsity and sure to be the star of next year's varsity team. Your best friends names are Adam and Teagan and you have a girlfriend named Mackenzie."

"Mack," Calum corrected.

"That's her nickname," the girl said.

"What's you're name, I'll give you a rain check on what you want, my friends are waiting."

"You can give me what I want right now." She pulled his head down toward hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And my name's Alyx," she whispered before she kissed him.

"CALUM!"

He pushed Alyx away at the sound of Adam's voice and turned, just in time to see Mack run out the door and Adam, Teagan, Bailey and Keisha stare at him. Before long, Bailey and Keisha composed themselves and ran out after Mack.

"Bye, call me," Alyx said handing him a piece of paper with her number on it. "You're a good kisser." She ran out out the back door of the gym and Calum ripped her number to pieces.

"What the hell was that," Adam yelled.

"It-"

"Don't you dare say it wasn't your fault, you were kissing back," Teagan yelled. They walked over to Calum.

"You are an idiot," Adam said.

Calum tried to push past them, but they grabbed hold of him. "Let me go," he growled.

"Not if you're going to Mack. You should have thought of her- your _girlfriend _-before you went and kissed the other girl."

"Adam, it's not like that. You know I love Mack," he pleaded.

"Obviously, not enough."

"Teagan! You guys are supposed to be on my side, you're my best friends!"

Adam and Teagan looked at each other before turning back to Calum. "Okay, what's your story." After Calum had told them what happened (exactly what happened), Adam and Teagan decided that it was logical, but they were still skeptical.

"You'd think I'd lie about something like this?"

"Calum...it just doesn't make sense. Why would she know that much about you and want to kiss you if she knew about you and Mack?"

"I don't know," Calum said sitting on the bleachers. "I don't know."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Mack sat down by the fountain. She couldn't believe that Calum would do such a thing and she wouldn't have if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. She wasn't paying attention when a weird car drove up.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand over her mouth and an arm around her ribs, picking her up. She started to kick, but the voice of the person said, "if you scream, I have a gun in my pocket."

Mack was shaking with fear and she could barely breath. It was a man that was holding on to her. He threw her into the back seat of his car. She whimpered.

The man shut the door and sat in the drivers seat. "Bolton, if you whimper, you'll only die sooner."

"It's," she said, now scared more than ever. "You."

**I know, cliffhanger, I'm sorry! So...who is this guy and what does he want? **

**And poor Calum...he really didn't deserve that, but to fit my plan...I had to make him look like the bad guy to Mack. You'll see.**

**I have a basic out line for the rest of the series. Yey me!**

**Hopefully, there will be some major Troy/Gabriella in the next chapter. **

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, thanks for reviewing. I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for too long. I'm sure you're all wondering who the man is...**

**Chapter 17**

"It's," she said, now scared more than ever. "You."

"Great assumption, Bolton! I knew Jack's kids were brilliant," the man said sarcastically. He turned back to the wheel and sped off toward the high way. There was plastic bags over the windows in the back seat so Mack couldn't see where they were going.

"So Mack, hows my son? Has he gotten bored with you yet?"

She stayed silent. Calum had told her his dad was nuts...

"Why did you take me," she asked.

Now it was his turn to stay quiet. He looked at her quickly and then back at the road. "Because. You ruined my son's life and there for ruined mine."

"You ruined your own life. If you hadn't been drunk all the time-"

"Stay quiet or I'll shoot you now." He pulled out the gun, just to show her he had one.

She gulped. She really didn't want to die. Then her eyes widened, he phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and very secretively looked at the number. It was Bailey, no doubt looking for her. She opened it and then flipped it back down as fast as she could, hanging it up. The one thing she didn't need right now was for Bailey to scream and Daniel Boucher to find out she had her phone on her.

Then, she had an idea.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"She's not picking up!"

"Don't panic, she probably just can't hear it."

"Maybe we should ask the guys for help."

Keisha gave her a look. "Bailey, are you crazy? Calum just broke her heart and now you want them to help us find her?"

"Calum knows her hiding spots. It's worth a try."

Keisha sighed and shook her head. "Lets get this over with."

The two made their way to the gym, where Calum was basically beating himself up over his ruined relationship. "Do you know where Mack would hide," Keisha asked.

"Are you kidding me? She never hides, she runs to someone," Calum said. "Try her cellphone."

"We tried, she hung up."

"Try Troy's, she might be with him," Calum said. "If she's not there, I don't know."

Keisha dialed Troy's number, slowly and waited for him to pick up.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy groaned as his phone rang. Gabriella rolled off of him and looked him in the eye. "Do I have to pick it up," he asked.

"It might be important," she said.

He shook his head and looked at the number. "It's Keisha, it can't be important. The girl doesn't know the meaning of important."

"The faster you pick it up, the faster we can get back to what we were doing."

Troy rolled his eyes and answered it. "Keisha this better be good."

"Is Mack with you," came her voice.

"No, why would she be with me?"

"I don't know, but she's gone."

"Gone?" Troy's voice was worried and he looked over at Gabriella, her face looked just as worried as his voice sounded. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She ran off and now we can't find her."

"Did you try the house," he asked standing up.

"Adam just called, she's not there."

"Alright, where are you," he asked.

"We're in the gym."

"Okay, stay there. Me and Gabriella are on our way." Troy hung up and looked at Gabriella. "My sister is gone."

"I figured. Now, we got get over there." She grabbed onto this hand and they ran over to the gym. When they arrived, Calum had a fairly large bruise on his forehead from banging it on the nearby wall and the other four looked worried.

"Did you check my dad's room," Troy asked.

"No, we didn't want to worry anyone else," Bailey said. "This isn't like her."

"I know," Troy said. "That's the scary part. Gabriella and I will go up to my dad's room and every one of you keep your phones on. If she's not up there, she's not on campus."

They nodded. Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand as they walked up the stairs to Coach Bolton's classroom. When they got there, Troy sighed. "She's not here."

"Who's not here?"

Troy turned to his father who was sitting at his desk. "Mack."

"Why would she be here," Jack asked.

"She's...missing."

Jack's red pen dropped on the paper he was correcting. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"She's not at the school and Adam called home I guess, she's not there either."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Half an hour, maybe more," Troy guessed.

"And no one's seen her?"

"Yep," Troy said solemnly. "What are we going to do?"

Jack picked up the phone and dialed for an outside line before dialing three numbers. "We're going to call the police."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"If you do anything, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Mack nodded. Daniel walked out of the room and closed the door. She was tied to a chair, how could she do anything? She could barely move, barely breathe. But, she was in a better situation than most girls who get kidnapped. Daniel hadn't touched her- except to tie her up.

She knew he would hurt her if she did anything. She looked out the window. There was one window in the room that wasn't shut with blinds. She could see roofs of houses.

Then she remembered she had her cellphone and she was alone in the room. She tried to get her hands free, but they only got tighter. She laid her head back on her chair ready to give up, when a memory flooded her mind.

"_Troy?"_

"_What?"_

"_How do you get into heaven?"_

_Troy looked hard at the then six-year-old Mack and then laid his head back on the pillow. "Why do you care about getting into heaven? You'll get in when it's time, don't worry about it yet."_

"_I just want to know."_

"_Never give up. Quitters never get up to heaven."_

"_Whys that?"_

"_They never make it all the way up there, they quit."_

_Mack smiled, then she became serious. "Are you scared?"_

"_About what?"_

"_Heaven."_

_Troy shook his head. "Why would I be. Its supposed to be better than down here."_

"_There will be no machines up in heaven," Mack said, pointing to the heart monitor. "There will be no bad guys either."_

"_You've never met a bad guy."_

"_Yes I have. He's in my first grade class. His name is Calum, he says that you're bad and that you deserved to fall off the playground."_

_Troy looked at her. "He's not a bad guy, he's just a bully. Bad guys are like the guys on television that rob banks or kill people."_

"_Well, there'll be no bullies in heaven either. Will you tell me what heaven's like after you go?"_

"_I can't."_

_Mack looked outraged. "Why not, I'm good at keeping secrets!"_

"_It's not that. If I go to heaven, I can't come back."_

"_Then don't go!"_

"_I'm not planning on it. Not yet."_

"Never give up," she whispered. She tried to get one hand out. Her wrists were beginning to hurt, but she kept trying at the ropes. Finally, she got her hand loose. She ripped off the duct tape that was on her mouth and grabbed her phone.

Speed dial 1: Troy.

**Okay, she got free after remembering a conversation with Troy. How sweet!**

**For those who don't remember, in the beginning of Stay Away from MY Sister, Calum remembers the only time he's seen Mack cry was in first grade when Troy fell off the playground and got knocked unconscious. That memory that Mack had was when she was visiting Troy in the hospital. She had been talking about heaven in class earlier that day because of a book they were reading together. **

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**So, thanks for reviewing! I had so many last chapter, so I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Chapter 18**

"Did she have any enemies?"

"She's fourteen," Elaine hissed at the detective.

"Elaine," Jack said. "Let the man do his job."

"Oh, it's okay, anyway I've asked all the questions I need to. Good luck," the man said, taking his hat off and putting it over his chest before placing it back on his head and walking toward his coworkers. They compared notes and were starting to figure out what they needed to do to search for the missing Bolton.

"Any word," Troy asked coming over. Ever since Keisha's call earlier that day, his hand seemed to be glued to Gabriella's.

"No," Jack answered.

Troy groaned and led Gabriella away from his parents. He walked over to the tree in the Bolton's backyard and sat down, leaning against the trunk. Gabriella sat down next to him and looked up. "Are you okay?"

"What if she doesn't come back, Gabriella? I've heard those sick stories about girls getting abducted, raped, killed and then...thrown in some river. What did she do to deserve this?"

Gabriella looked at him. "You never know, maybe its some joke?"

"My sister wouldn't be gone this long if it was a joke." He shook his head. "She's not in Albuquerque, I can feel it."

The sound of Roundball Rock (the NBA theme song) filled the air. Troy grimaced, it was his ring tone but it was also a cruel reminder that he could never be able to play the sport he loved ever again. He grabbed it and didn't even look at the number. "No news Chad."

"It's not Chad," came a whisper from the other end.

"Mack!" Troy's shout caught the attention of every ear in the backyard. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because he locked me in a room and I don't know how thick the walls are or where he is."

"Who is 'he?'"

"Mr. Boucher."

Troy shut his eyes, but kept talking. "Are you okay?"

"He hasn't touched me, except to tie me down." There was a pause. "I'm scared. He has a gun."

"We'll find you. Do you have any idea where you are," Troy asked.

"No, I don't know, but hurry and find me. I've got to go, I hear footsteps. Hurry!" And then she hung up. Troy kept the phone to his ear, as if he was still hearing her voice.

"She's alive," he whispered.

"We have an idea where she is," one of the detectives said. "We used the signals from the cellphone." He faced Jack and Elaine, "are you ready to find your daughter?"

"What kind of question is that," Elaine asked, outraged.

"Yes," Jack said answering for both of them.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Well," Daniel said, walking into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself. I do that sometimes. Picked it up from Troy," she lied.

He studied her. "I don't believe you." He walked to the other side of her. "Your hands are untied and your cellphones out."

"Hey, that's mine," she said as he pick up her phone. He pressed some buttons and she knew he was going to recent calls.

"Oh, you called big brother Troy." He placed the phone on the window sill. "How is he anyway."

"Fine," she said quick and harsh.

"I heard about his heart, it was all over the news. He's just so popular, and pulled Cam right into it. I always knew that boy was weak." He shook his head. "But about Troy, defibrillator right, no contact sports. Do you know why?"

Mack just stared at him. "I see, you don't. It's not that serious, you see if he got hit...a bump right...the battery might break or it could knock the lead wire out. He'd have to go in for another surgery or else the thing wouldn't work right." Mack's eyes widened. "Maybe it is serious, I wouldn't know, I never had this problem."

"Why do you care?"

"Actually Mack, I was getting to that. You see, I should be thanking you for calling home. Now I can do what I've wanted to do forever." He leaned against the wall. "Did you see the metal pole downstairs? I think I could do a little more damage than just breaking Troy's defibrillator if the pole made contact with his chest, do you agree?"

She gasped. "You wouldn't."

He thought about it. "No, I wouldn't. I have a better idea. How about I bring the pole upstairs, get Troy and hit him up here. But then, what would I do with you, drop you out the window. Maybe..." He opened the door to the room's closet and pulled out a thick piece of rope. "Troy can die watching you die, how about that?"

Mack gulped.

"What did you think I was just going to shoot you," he asked. "Wheres the fun in that?"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy looked out the window in the back seat of his parent's car. His hand was holding Gabriella's as if he would die if their hands parted. Gabriella studied him. She had never seen him so concerned, so scared.

She'd seen him upset and she'd seen him angry, but she had never had to witness him so concerned for the wellbeing of his sister.

He turned his head and leaned back into the seat. He stared at the ceiling of the car and let out a long breath. His eyes were brimming with tears and Gabriella could tell he was using every bit of energy to keep them from falling. She squeezed his hand, giving him a silent reminder that she was there.

Troy turned to her. "How come my family is so unlucky," he whispered seriously.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"You mean there's no scientific equation for luckiness," he joked.

She smiled. "No, there isn't. But if you figured one out, you'd probably be rich."

"I don't need riches, I've got a treasure right in front of me."

Gabriella looked away, knowing her face was red. She still blushed around Troy, it didn't matter how long they had been going out. She looked back at him when she knew her face was back to normal. He just looked at her, grinning.

The car started to slow down and eventually stopped in front of a normal looking house. The house wasn't too small or too big, too fancy or what not. The police had started to invade the house and Troy stepped out of the car. He noticed that on the second floor, in one room all the blinds were shut- except one.

"She's in there," he whispered. He looked at Gabriella before letting go of her hand and sprinting into the house.

"Troy," she yelled, but it was too late. Troy had blocked out every sound in the world, every voice telling him not to enter.

He ran passed the police and up the stairs, right to the room with the blinds. He kicked the door open and saw what he was afraid to see. Daniel Boucher.

"Where's my sister?"

Daniel looked to Troy, "she's right behind me." Troy stepped forward. "You might not want to do that."

He stepped to the side and Troy's eyes widened. Mack was standing on the chair, her mouth duct taped shut and rope tied around her neck. The rope was attached to the ceiling, Troy wasn't about to waste time figuring out how Mr. Boucher got it up there.

"You take another step and I kick the chair out from beneath her," he warned.

Troy didn't know what to do. If he tried to save Mack, Daniel would fight him after kicking Mack's chair to keep Troy away. If he didn't try, anything could happen.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!"

Daniel saw the guns in the police officers hands and grabbed his own, pointing it at Troy's chest. "You shoot me, I shoot him."

The police lowered their guns, but Mr. Boucher did not. Mack saw this and lifted her leg to kick it away. Daniel saw this out of the corner of his eye and kicked her chair. Mack tried to use her upper body strength to hold onto the rope, to loosen the pull it had on her neck, but she kept swinging. She tried to kick the gun, since he had yet to put it down, when he fired and the bullet sailed through the air, making it's home in Troy's arm.

**A shot in the arm isn't as bad as the chest, I guess...although, I wouldn't want either. (I know some of you are not going to be happy that Troy got shot, but I needed him back in the hospital for a little while for something that I need for a future chapter.)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Okay, I would have gotten this up yesterday, except I had a party to go to. **

**Chapter 19**

The police's guns went back up as Daniel fired at Troy. His eyes held a look of crazy pleasure. "Go ahead, kill me," he said, egging the police. "I've seen both of them suffer. That one will die soon," he pointed to Mack. "Her brother will go one of these days. The kid's seen more of the hospital than his own house."

Mack was beginning to have real trouble breathing. 'I'm going to die,' she thought. She looked at Troy. A police officer was using his walkie talkie to signal for an ambulance for him and another one was checking out his arm. 'This is all my fault, I deserve to die.'

Daniel aimed the gun at Troy again, this time aiming for his head. Mack's eyes widened; she did not want to die seeing her brother get shot- again.

"Just put the gun down," one of the officers said.

"No, not until this one dies," he said, speaking of Mack.

"Either put the gun down or we shoot you."

Daniel glared at the officers and turned to look at Mack, she was turning blue and wouldn't make it much longer without breathing. Her eyelids were getting heavy and he smiled. "Fine, you win."

He put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, right as Mack's eye shut. The police officers ran over to Mack and held her, taking the strain off her neck. One of the officers cut the rope with a pocket knife and then untied it from around her neck.

"She's barely breathing, if she's breathing."

"Get her outside, theres an ambulance out there. We need to get her oxygen."

Troy could barely understand the words of the officers talking about his sister. His brain was trying to deal with the pain of seeing his sister hanging by her neck and the pain of the bullet logged in his arm. He looked down, his arm was covered in his own blood and surprisingly it was making him kind of queasy.

Then he looked on the floor in front of him. Dead on the floor was a man he had hated for as long as he could remember. This was the man that tortured him and his family as well as Cam and Calum- his own children. But, it was Cam and Calum he thought of immediately after seeing the man on the floor.

This was the man that was cruel and heartless toward them, but he was their dad.

Troy couldn't even being to imagine what he would do if his dad was like that. If the lovable Coach Bolton was a monster at home. Sure, he was strict and tough, but that was because he loved his kids and wanted them to excel. Daniel Boucher wanted his kids to do what he himself had not been able to do- make as much chaos and frustration for the Bolton family as possible.

It was hard for Troy to think that his father had ever been friends with the piece of trash laying on the floor in front of him. They were mirror opposites when it came to family and sports. Sure Coach Bolton loved sports, sure he wanted Troy and Mack to get scholarships to some big shot university because of sports- but if they didn't that was perfectly okay. 'Especially since I can't now,' Troy thought. 'No university would want some star who can't play because he was too proud to use the help he was given. Even if I could play...'

"Hey, what's your name kid," one of the officers asked.

"Troy," he answered.

"Troy Bolton?"

He nodded and the man grabbed a piece of paper. "My son loves you. Would you mind?"

Troy was taken back. He had never been asked to give an autograph before. He was run down, he was useless, he was broken. "Billy, my son, was heart broken when he found out you couldn't play anymore. He wanted to see you win East High another championship so bad."

Troy smiled and signed his sloppy signature, Gabriella wouldn't approve of his handwriting was the only thing going through his mind. "You changed him Troy. He was never that confident, but when he saw you run out to sing last year- was he impressed! All I heard that night was 'did you know Troy Bolton can sing_ and_ play basketball!' He really looks up to you."

"How old is he?"

"He's in fifth grade and I see him outside every day faking right, shooting left...something like that. He said it was the last play of the championship game last year."

"Coach said to fake right, break left. Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense. You gotta run the give and go, take the ball to the hole and don't be afraid to shoot the outside J," Troy sang softly.

"Did you just make that up?"

"Oh no," Troy said. "That's our team's practice song."

"So you all sing?"

"It's mostly me, but the guys join in."

The officer's walkie talkie buzzed. "James, we got another ambulance ready for the kid upstairs. We sent the girl off."

"Okay, I'll bring him down."

Troy stood up, his hand placed over his arm and couldn't help his mind from wandering off. He was almost eighteen- in January, but the lady over the walkie talkie had called him a kid.

"_You're just going to be a kid, that's what you're going to do. Ever since you were born you've been trying to live up to other people's expectations."_

"_But Chad-"_

"_Oh no. You're not doing that. You are going to be a kid and you're going to like it. Got it?"_

The conversation with Chad at the hospital, he smiled. Maybe he was just supposed to be a kid, not an adult, not a star, a kid. A regular, ordinary, normal kid.

Troy looked down at his arm. 'Okay, not normal,' he thought. 'Hospital, ready or not here I come- again.'

When Troy exited the house, Jack and Gabriella ran over. "Troy! I told you not to go in there, the police had it handled- what happened to your arm," Jack questioned.

"Mr. Boucher shot me."

"Troy," Gabriella said hugging him.

"I'm fine, it just stings...a little."

Jack turned and walked away toward his car. Troy saw disappointment in his composure. "Why didn't you do what I said," Jack whispered when he sat down in the car. "You could have gotten killed." He started the car and sped off.

Troy watched the car go and sighed. He and Gabriella went to the ambulance and climbed in. Just being in the ambulance made Troy feel guilty. His father had told him not to be the hero, not to go in the house and save Mack, and he had done it anyway. Now he had a bullet in his arm and Mack...

He shut his eyes. Mack...she didn't deserve any of this.

"Are you okay," Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, is Mack okay?"

"I think they said she would be fine. She was breathing again when they left. They just want to check her out at the hospital, she probably won't have to stay the night." She looked at Troy's arm.

"I will though."

"You never know," she said.

"I know the procedure, Gabriella. They go in my arm and get the bullet and then I stay one night to make sure I don't get an infection."

"How do you know, you've never been shot before."

"Gabriella, I know."

"How?" He stayed silent. "How do you know so much about this and why aren't you scared?"

"Do you know anything about my past?"

"I don't care about your past," she said. "If you were a bully in kindergarten I don't care."

"I never went to kindergarten."

Gabriella frowned. "Then...how can you say 'it's just like kindergarten?' Why didn't you go?"

"I did, for a week. Okay Gabriella, I was born way too early. The doctors gave my parents fifty percent chance of survival and if I did survive, I wouldn't be normal. My immune system wasn't fully developed. I mean, I couldn't go outside without a coat on until I was three and then when the doctor okayed me going outside, I got pneumonia." He looked at her. "You see, I went to kindergarten and I got Chicken Pox and my mom wouldn't let me go back."

"I longed and dream of kindergarten, Gabriella. It was like a fairy tale to me. It was me and Chad and when Zeke and Jason moved in, they were my friends too. Until middle school, I was the freak. Then I got a growth spurt and I was known as the basketball star, end of freak career."

"Wow," Gabriella said. "I never knew."

"You never asked."

"So, we're both freaks."

"Yeah," Troy said. He put his arm around her. "You're my favorite freak." The two of the started laughing as Troy's blood got all over Gabriella.

**So, how did you like it?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**So...thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

Mack opened her eyes before looking around. She saw five blurry figures. She rubbed her eyes and saw that the blurry figures were Bailey, Keisha, Adam, Teagan and her mom. The memories flooded back to her. Calum and Alyx, Mr. Boucher, Troy...

"Where's Troy," she said worried.

"He's in surgery to get the bullet out. He's going to be just fine, sore but fine," Elaine said.

Mack frowned slightly. Troy was in surgery and she came out with bruises around her neck. She didn't think it was quite fair. Troy was only trying to save her.

"Where's dad?"

"He's up in the waiting room, just in case." Mack shut her eyes, knowing that just in case meant if something bad happened.

"We were so worried," Bailey said as the group made their way to Mack's bed side. "We went looking for you after you ran off, but you were gone."

"Yeah, you scared us," Adam said.

"I'm going to go up with your father," Elaine said walking out the door.

"Where's Calum," Mack asked looking around the room.

Bailey and Keisha both grimaced at the name and exchanged glances. Teagan saw this and decided to tell Mack himself. "He thought you probably didn't want to see him. What with him and Alyx..."

Mack shut her eyes, reliving the moment she walked into the gym to see Calum and Alyx kissing. She nodded as her heart began to break for a second time. Calum had been the first person she ever felt that way about. She thought what she had with Calum was special. 'But,' she thought. 'I guess he thought otherwise.'

"We know that it hurts," Keisha said. "You can let out your feelings. He already did."

"Keisha," Bailey scolded, slapping her arm lightly.

"What do you mean," Mack asked.

"He's hurting pretty bad," Adam answered. "He feels horrible."

"Is he going out with Alyx now?"

"No," Teagan said. "Definitely not."

Mack laid her head back down on the pillow. "Do you guys know when I'm getting out of here," she asked, having had enough of talking about Calum.

"Your mom said that the doctors just have to okay you. It's just going to be like a physical probably," Bailey said.

"I can't believe Troy got shot," Mack whispered.

"He'll be okay," Teagan said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine. He's a fighter Mack," Adam said. "A little bullet's not going to stop him."

"Of course," Mack said quietly.

"We've got to go, we'll see you later?"

"Yeah," she said. "Later."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Calum slammed the door behind him and sat at the kitchen table opposite Cam. The younger of the Boucher brothers laid his head on the table, making the older- who was finish a lab report- look up. "What's up?"

"My life's ruined."

Cam shook his head. "You're too young to have your life ruined. You're fourteen."

"I'll be fifteen soon."

"Oh, big difference." Cam pushed the lab report to the side. "What happened."

"Alyx happened," he said flatly.

"What is an 'Alyx' and what does it have to do with your life being ruined?"

"An 'Alyx' is a girl and she kissed me, then Mack walked in...then Mack ran out and got kidnapped."

"Yeah, I knew the second part," Cam said, his eyes narrowing. "You were the reason why this happened. Troy called me told me about Mack. You, tell me about Alyx...now!"

"She had my backpack and wanted something in return for it-"

"So you kissed her," Cam yelled.

"No, she kissed me!"

"But you kissed back?"

"I didn't mean to." He sighed. "Mack's at the hospital right now."

"I know, Chad called. Did you know Troy got shot?"

"No," Calum said laying his head back on the table.

"So you don't know who shot him," Cam asked.

Calum lifted his head up. "No, do you?"

"Yeah," Cam said. "Dad."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Mack walked up to where her father was standing. She had just been released and could go home anytime. Except for the bruises around her neck from the rope, Mack was fine physically. Mentally, emotionally...that was another story.

"How is he," she asked leaning against the wall like Jack was. He looked down at his daughter and smiled, before staring at the wall across the room.

"He's asking for you."

Mack looked up at her father, as if she didn't believe that Troy wanted to see her. Jack just kept looking at the wall and Mack was unsure whether that meant he was doing good or doing poorly.

She walked to the room that her mother said Troy had been assigned and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked again louder this time. Again there was no answer, so she opened the door slightly and peeked in. The television was on some sport channel, a rerun of a basketball game and she knew she was in the right room. Carefully, she walked in and took a seat in the chair farthest away from Troy.

His eyes were shut and Mack thought that he was asleep. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to say anything, in fear that he might wake from his slumber. She turned her head so she could see the televised game.

"I won't bite you know," came a voice from the bed. Mack turned and looked at her brother. His eyes were open showing the 'Bolton Blues' that all the girls at East High fell in love with. She herself had those eyes; same shape, same color, but Mack hated her eyes. One of the reasons being they were Troy's eyes and they would always be Troy's eyes. He had had them first and when ever she was being talked to by a teacher that had had Troy, it was always, "you have your brother's eyes."

But, not only did they have the same eyes, they had the same hair, the same skin tone, the same nose, mouth, body structure. Mack smiled. "I have my dad's smirk though. Troy doesn't."

"You can come closer," Troy said, trying to get her attention. She scooted her chair a closer but stopped. 'Mack,' she scolded herself. 'You almost killed him because you were kidnapped. This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't run away like a cry baby when you saw Calum and Alyx this never would have happened. Why did your attitude change, if this had happened a year ago you would have slapped Calum and stormed off."

"Mack come here," Troy said gently, patting the mattress. She stood up and walked over slowly. After taking her time walking over, she sat down on the very edge of the mattress almost falling off. Troy held on to her, but she felt stiff. He sensed that she was blaming herself, so he hugged her even tighter. "I don't blame you," he whispered.

"But I do," she whispered back. "It's all my fault."

"No it's not," Troy said firmly. "It's not your fault that he kidnapped you and I didn't listen to Dad and ran in after you anyway."

She looked down, fake fascination of her shoes taking over her body. "Why weren't you with your friends when he took you. Keisha said you were alone."

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I would have thought Bailey would have told you," she said. She sighed. "We were walking down the hallway when Calum realized he left his backpack in the gym. He told us to wait up so we did. When he didn't come back, we went in looking for him...he was kissing another girl."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "Don't hurt him though," she said. Troy was about to say something when she stopped him. "I'm okay with it. Really I am."

"I never thought he would be one to do something like that."

"Me either, that's why I don't want you to hurt him. And plus, I want to stay friends with him and if you beat him up, he'll be scared away."

Troy's eyes returned to normal and he laid down in the bed. "How are you doing after your first hospital visit."

She laughed. "After seeing what you go through, I would hardly call it a hospital visit. I already get to leave." She sighed looking at Troy's arm. It was sewn up, another battle scar. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, this is probably the best hospital visit yet. I mean, I haven't been close to death at all." The siblings laughed together and Mack turned her head toward the door. 'We even laugh the same,' she thought remembering her former thoughts.

"You have some visitors," she said seeing a face up against the window of Troy's door. She could tell it was Chad because of the hair.

Troy looked up and shook his head. "Hey Danforth," he yelled. "Are you going to come in or just admire me from the window?"

The door opened and Chad walked in, holding a video camera. "Admire you? What's there to admire?"

"Very funny," Troy said sarcastically as Jason, Zeke, Cam and Ryan walked in. Ryan was holding a bunch of cards and Cam, Jason and Zeke all held presents.

"We haven't even been to school one day without you and these people come to Chad's door, 'are you going to visit Troy? Can you give this to him?' Jeez," Cam said, throwing a box of chocolates at Troy's head. Troy caught it with his good arm and looked at it. "I believe that one is from some freshman, Mack probably knows her, Shelly or something...I don't know."

Mack rolled her eyes and Troy threw the chocolates on the ground. "Even if I wanted to I can't eat any of these, hospital told me not to. You can have them," he told the group of boys. Cam dropped all of his on the floor, Jason and Zeke doing the same thing moments later. Ryan placed the cards on Troy's bedside table.

"So Troy, how are you feeling," Chad said, pushing buttons on the camera.

"Chad, I don't need a 'Troy in the Hospital Volume 12' video. I have a whole shelf full."

Cam laughed. "Chad told me that he tapes you every time you're in here, but I didn't think it was true."

"You should watch some of them, they're actually pretty good," Chad said. "My favorite is of Troy walking down the hall with an I.V. It's pretty funny."

"Because you're telling me to say stupid things," Troy said.

"I think they're pretty cool," Mack said, earning a shove from Troy.

"You're supposed to be on my side," he teased.

Chad laughed. "You're just jealous that she likes me better."

Troy smiled. "I know, I'm just so heart broken," he said dramatically.

Mack looked over at Chad, who was now pressing some more buttons getting a close up of Troy's wounded arm. 'What is he doing,' she thought to herself as she looked at Chad who was more focused than Mack had ever seen him.

**So...why is Chad so focused?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I love your reviews! I'm glad you're liking this story so much. Continue to review and enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 21**

Troy walked down the halls of East High trying to dodge sympathetic looks from his classmates. He wasn't hurt that much. Sure his arm was bandaged from the wound he acquired a few days before, but it really wasn't that bad. He entered Ms. Darbus' class to hear his friends in a conversation about college.

"I was accepted to-"

"Gabriella, we don't need to hear the long list," Chad said. "Have you picked one yet?"

"I don't know, maybe UCLA."

"J, where you going," Cam asked, seeing Gabriella was uncomfortable talking about college. The main reason being Troy.

"Florida, I'm going to be a Gator."

Troy sat down in his usual seat in front of Chad and turned around. The group stopped talking about college. "Hey Troy," Chad said. "We were just talking."

"Why did you stop," Troy asked, knowing why they stopped.

"We didn't want to talk anymore," Chad said quickly and Troy could tell he was nervous. Troy stood up and said, "go ahead guys, talk about it all you want...um, I have to go get some work."

"Troy," Chad called after him. When Troy didn't turn, Chad jumped out of his seat and grabbed Troy's arm. "Listen, I know it's tough for you-"

"How do you know? You've never been declined after you got accepted because they didn't want you as a person, they wanted your now non-existent ability. They didn't just take away my scholarship, half of them don't want me if I can't play."

"Troy, just listen to me," Chad yelled. All eyes were on the two and even Ms. Darbus was just watching. "Just because the top basketball schools don't want you doesn't mean that another school wouldn't be happy to have you!"

"That's it Chad, my whole life I've been looking at basketball schools. I don't know any other school!"

"We can help you," Chad said. "You don't have to go through this alone. If you would just stop shutting us out." Chad looked around. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"Yeah," Troy agreed, bitting his bottom lip. "Okay guys, go back to what you were doing. Don't mind us."

"Ms. Darbus," Chad said. "We're going to go get a drink."

Before she could answer, Chad grabbed Troy's arm and dragged him out of the room. Chad didn't know about Troy, but he was dying of embarrassment.

"Did you get it," Jason asked. The girls turned around to see Cam with Chad's video camera.

"What did you do," Gabriella asked.

"Chad's going to hate us," Cam said. "But them finding out that everyone was watching them," he said while he was rewinding it, "was priceless."

"If you would stop shutting us out. Well, this is embarrassing," came Chad's voice from the camera. The entire class started to laugh, even Ms. Darbus cracked a smile.

"Cam, you're bad," Zeke said.

"Eh, I just learned a few things from West High that I wanted to remember." He rewound it and it had just started to play it again, when the door opened. Chad stormed in and grabbed the camera.

"I hate you," he said before he walked back out in the hall. The class broke into laughter when the door shut. The door opened again and Chad stuck his head in. "You disgust me."

"Chad," Jason said. "You have to admit, it was great."

Chad sighed. "Easy for you to say." He popped out the tape. "Here Cam, keep it, it's got the footage from the hospital on it too so don't lose it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cam said. Chad shut the door behind him.

"Is he dense or what," Jason said. "He just gave Cam embarrassing footage of him and Troy. How stupid do you get."

"He's not stupid," Taylor said. The class gave her a look. "It's just early."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Mack walked down the hall, taking every detour she could to try and avoid Calum. She already almost bumped into him twice and had ignored him during English.

"Mack!" She stopped and turned around. Without looking she said, "Calum can you not take the hint. I don't want to speak to you at the moment. I need some time-"

"Mack, it's me Caleb."

"That's a whole lot better," she said sarcastically.

"Well, I was just wondering, since I heard you and Boucher split up...maybe you wanted to..." Mack was about cut him off and say no really loudly in his face, when Calum walked around the corner with Adam and Teagan. "Well, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

With a look toward Calum, Mack said, "of course."

"Great," Caleb said. "Well, um, I'll call you."

"Sure," she said. He kissed her cheek and walked away. Mack looked at Calum, his face gave everything away. He was heart broken. She shrugged off any guilt she was feeling for saying yes to Caleb in front of him. She turned and walked to her next class, leaving Calum, Adam and Teagan stunned in the hall.

"Well she got over me fast," Calum said. "I thought you said she was asking where I was!"

"She was, but Bailey and Keisha reminded her that you sorta...broke her heart," Teagan said.

"Look, I have science next with her so, I'll talk to her. Alright?"

Calum nodded and walked toward his next class. Adam and Teagan shared a look before heading off in separate directions. When Adam got to science, he moved to the back of the room and sat in the chair next to Mack. "What was that for?"

"What? He asked me and I said yes," she said as if nothing was wrong. She took out her notes and started to take down the notes that her father had put on the board.

"Well, you said yes right in front of Calum, your ex."

"Calum should have figured out that other people might ask me out if they knew I was single. If he didn't want that to happen, he shouldn't have kissed Alyx. I'll still be his friend. Actually, I want to be his friend, just his friend."

"Mack-"

"It hurt Adam. It hurt like heck when I walked in on him and Alyx. I'm a girl and girls hold grudges."

"Bolton, Duval, do we have a problem," Jack asked Adam and Mack.

"No, Mr. Bolton," Mack said. "I was just helping Adam read what was on the board."

"A little quieter," he said. Mack smiled sweetly.

"Great," Adam said. "Now your dad thinks I'm blind, stupid and loud. He's going to hate me."

"Hey, he likes my brother and Chad. They're loud."

"But not blind and stupid."

"I wouldn't put it past them to be stupid."

The two smiled and went back to their work. Adam kept it in the back of his mind that Mack still wanted to be friends with Calum, not sure if Calum would like that answer at all.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

The cafeteria was buzzing with noise, when Mack, Bailey and Keisha entered with their lunches. Bailey and Keisha were talking about the cute boy that sat in front of them in some class and Mack was barely paying attention. Caleb was waving her over to the table he was sitting at, but Bailey and Keisha had already started to walk over to Adam and Teagan.

Then she felt a hand on her arm, remembering her recent kidnapping she screamed and threw her lunch in the air. The food flew through the air, landing on the person who had grabbed her arm. She turned to see Calum wiping food out of his face and hair.

"Sorry," she said, helping him.

"I got it," Calum said.

"I'm really sorry," she said.

"I know," he said. "And, I'm sorry too. I hurt you and I didn't mean to."

"That's okay. Friends?" She held out her hand to him. He frowned for a split second before smiling.

"Friends," he said shaking her hand.

**Next chapter you'll find out why Chad was so focused on the camera last chapter.**

**Tell me what you think...**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**So, about Gabriella and how she already knows she got accepted. Well she decided to do that early thing, but I didn't really now what happens, seems as my brothers did it the regular way. But my brother's friend is really smart -like Gabriella- and she did the early thing so I decided to make Gabriella do it too. And Jason just wants to go to Florida, he hasn't actually been accepted or sent in his application...**

**Anyway, this is the chapter that you all find out why Chad was so focused.**

**Chapter 22**

Chad and Mack stood greeting the people who were walking in the East High gym. Tonight they were retiring Troy's jersey. Mack had seen so many people in the last few days, what with Mikaela's funeral, then her getting kidnapped and now tonight.

"Do you think Troy's ready for this," Mack asked.

Chad nodded his head. "Yeah. I think this will really help him get over basketball so he can start a new chapter in his life."

Mack smiled. "I hope you're right."

At eight o'clock, Chad led Mack to the bleachers where she sat in the back row with Adam, Bailey, Keisha, Teagan and Calum. Caleb was seated somewhere in the middle and she could feel his eyes on her. Chad sat with the basketball team, but more importantly he took his place next to Troy, the person who wanted to be there the least.

"Welcome," Principal Matsui said into a microphone. The gym was packed with people sitting in the bleachers or on the floor, but it was silent. There was no noise except for the principal's voice. "Tonight is a special night for the Wildcats. Tonight we're honoring a player who has stood out amongst the others in spirit, skill and attitude. Usually, we would have the coach step out and say a few words, but Coach Bolton has picked a player on his team to do that."

Chad looked at Troy. He wasn't paying attention, so Chad stepped up and walked down to the podium. He adjusted the microphone to his height and started speaking. "Um...my name's Chad Danforth and...you know what. Screw the speech." The audience laughed as Chad threw the paper behind him.

"Okay, we're starting over. There are two people in this room that wish they were not here right now. One of them is me and one of them is Troy. I think everyone in this room knows why Troy doesn't want to be here. The reason why I don't want to be here is because we are losing Troy. You see, our team is full of stars, but Troy's our shooting star. I mean, think about where we would be without Troy. We wouldn't have won championships, we wouldn't have gotten there either and the whole team agrees with me on that."

Chad took a deep breath. "Everybody sees Troy as the Basketball Boy and if you've known Troy as long as I've known him- which is what...January fourth will be eighteen years...wow. You know he's more than just the Basketball Boy.

"Troy's Miracle Boy too. He was born too early and doctors were all like 'yeah this kid's gonna die' before they even looked at him. But you see, his organs were fine, it was just he was really small and couldn't really fight off infections. Obviously the doctors didn't know that Troy _never_ backs down from a challenge."

Chad looked to Troy, who was paying attention now and smiled. "In first grade, Troy came to school and he was pretty short. So the kids made fun of him. Remember Shrimp and Dwarf and Munchkin? Yeah, those were Troy. But by the time we got to middle school, he got a growth spurt. Miracle Boy was forgotten and Basketball Boy was in the building.

"So tonight," Chad said. "we're remembering this awesome basketball player. But that's only half of him." Chad smiled at Troy, who rolled his eyes. "Oh hey, Mr. Matsui, before we retire his uniform the basketball team has something to show. Can we?"

"Does it have anything to do with Troy?"

"Oh, yeah," Cam said running down the bleachers. Zeke, Jason and Ryan followed directly behind him. Troy looked worriedly at his friends, afraid of what they thought up. "Don't look so worried Troy," Jason yelled up to him as Ryan and Zeke rolled a projector in the gym.

"Hit the lights," Chad yelled to Cam who ran over to the light switch.

"Hitting the lights!"

"What did they do," Troy asked the rest of the basketball team who were still up in the bleacher. They smiled and shrugged, clearly knowing what was happening.

"Okay," Ryan said as the other four finished setting up. "Well we found out that Chad liked to tape Troy when he was in the-"

"You didn't," Troy yelled, his cheeks reddening just thinking about what they were doing.

"We did," Chad yelled back. "Don't worry, not too much embarrassing stuff is on it. Plus we had your dad's permission to do this."

Troy leaned back as Ryan began talking. "Anyway, Chad taped when he was in the hospital and we found some interesting clips of Troy in and out of the hospital. So we decided to make a video, with a song we thought fit Troy pretty well."

With the lights off, the thing started playing music. A video of little Troy and Chad playing checkers on what looked like a hospital bed started to play soon after the music started. Then, the screen showed a twelve-year-old Troy laying in a bed, his lips moving but the vocals of the song had started and you couldn't hear him.

_Lately I've been winning battles left to right_

As the words changed so did the video. The next was a portion of the video that Chad had made when Troy had gotten shot.

_But even winners can get wounded in the fight_

The next few lines of songs had video clips from games. Middle school games, high school games, games played in backyard, they were all there.

_People say that I'm amazing_

_I'm strong beyond my years_

_But they don't see inside of me_

_I'm hiding all the tears_

Troy froze. At _I'm hiding all the tears _a video clip of him when Gabriella wouldn't talk to him and he looked about ready to cry. He glared at Chad, who wasn't paying any attention to him, but watching the movie.

During the chorus was just pictures. Pictures of Troy, Jason, Zeke and Chad. Pictures of Troy laughing. But Troy noticed that all the pictures were from when they were younger, varying in age but third grade was the oldest.

_They don't know_

_That I come running home when I fall down_

_They don't know_

_Who picks me up when no one is around_

_I drop my sword and cry for just a while_

_Cuz deep inside this armor_

_The warrior is a child_

While there was a pause in the vocals and only music playing in the back ground, there was a video clip of Troy walking down the hallway of a hospital. He couldn't have been more than ten and it was very apparent that Chad was walking backwards with the camera.

"Chad do you have to tape me? I'm just getting a drink," the little Troy whined.

"Come on this is the Troy 24/7 show, what kind of question is that? Just tell the audience what you're doing," came Chad's voice, even though you couldn't see him.

"I'm walking down the hallway with an IV. Happy?"

"And there we go folks, Troy's kind of grumpy today."

Then when they vocals came back, it changed to Troy fooling around in front of the camera, but you could tell that Chad was more focused on trying to hear what the doctors had to say that were talking to Coach Bolton. Chad, who was nine when he was taping this, was zooming in on the doctors when the first line of the singing part came on.

_Unafraid because his armor is the best_

As the next line started, the clip changed again. It was at what looked like Troy's fifth birthday party, but he was just about falling asleep in his cake. So Chad blew out the candles and Coach Bolton picked him up.

_But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest_

The next few lines were clips of the callbacks and championship game.

_People say that I'm amazing_

_I never face retreat_

_But they don't see the enemies_

_That lay me at his feet _

Again, the chorus had pictures. But this time, there was pictures of basketball games and the musical. There was a picture that had Jason, Zeke and Chad holding Troy up who had a basketball and a picture of the sixth grade basketball team, Troy and Chad were laying on their stomachs in front of their teammates.

_They don't know_

_That I come running home when I fall down_

_They don't know_

_Who picks me up when no one is around_

_I drop my sword and cry for just a while_

_Cuz deep inside this armor_

_The warrior is a child_

Random clips of an older Troy started playing as the song got near the end. There were clips from freshman, sophomore and junior year all in chronological order.

_They don't know_

_That I come running home when I fall down_

_They don't know_

_Who picks me up when no one is around_

_I drop my sword and look up for a smile_

Then there was the clip of Troy falling down the game his heart stopped at _I drop my sword_. Then pictures started playing again and the last picture of Troy from senior year turned into a picture of him from elementary school.

_Cuz deep inside this armor (deep inside)_

_Deep inside this armor_

_Deep inside this armor_

_The warrior is a child _

As the lights turned back on, Chad looked up in the bleachers. He could see Troy had his head in his hands. Chad walked up and sat next to Troy, who looked up and smiled.

"That was pretty good Chad. Where's you learn how to do that, the editing and stuff?"

"We had a little help from the computer teacher," Chad said. "So you liked it?"

"Yeah, that was good. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, you won't get emotional when they hang your jersey up over the court will you," Chad asked. "Because I really don't want to get wet."

"Oh shut up. Which reminds me, where did you get the footage of me when Gabriella wasn't speaking to me because of you?"

"Remember how Zeke had his lunch box..."

"Chad!"

"Cookies weren't the only thing in it."

"Chad!"

"We didn't think you were going to get emotional, plus we thought you might be able to show Gabriella that if she didn't forgive you. We were just trying to help!"

"Hey Chad," Cam said sitting down next to him. "Mr. Matsui is trying to continue with the ceremony. If you two would shut up, he could."

Both Troy and Chad kept their mouths shut the rest of the ceremony. As Jack and Mr. Matsui helped get Troy's home jersey to hang from the ceiling, the crowd was silent. Troy's away jersey was framed to be put in the front lobby. When the white jersey started to dangle by itself from the rafters, Chad looked at Troy. He was smiling.

'Yeah,' Chad thought. 'This is exactly what Troy needed.'

**Sorry if the video thing confused you, but I had it all planned in my head and was harder to put on paper. **

**If any of you want to hear the song, it's Warrior is a Child by Gary Valenciano. Also I have a link to the song in my profile (its got a montage to Sasha Cohen, but this is the only place I can find the song.)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, about why Chad was so focused. He taped Troy's arm so he could put it in the movie. It was really just a heads up that something was coming. I think I put too much into it. Anyway, it says that the footage of Troy's arm during the movie portion: As the words changed so did the video. The next was a portion of the video that Chad had made when Troy had gotten shot. _But even winners can get wounded in the fight_**

**Sorry if that was unclear!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 23**

Mack walked down the hall, a look of pure aggravation on her face. She couldn't do anything with any of her friends. Caleb had taken over her life. It had been a month since Caleb asked her out and he was very over protective- even more so than her brother at some points. It was as if he was protecting something by keeping Mack as his girlfriend. And if being over protective wasn't enough, he thought that she would ditch her friends to hang around with the sophomore cheerleaders.

But the worst part was his group called her 'Kenzie.'

Now, she couldn't deal with that. Once in kindergarten, her teacher had called her Kenzie and she flipped. 'My name is Mack,' she had said, very seriously for a five-year-old. Even Calum couldn't call her Kenzie.

Thinking about Calum made her feel like she was on a roller coaster. No matter how hard Bailey and Keisha tried to convince her other wise, she knew deep down she still had feelings for him. It seemed to her that her two friends felt more betrayed by Calum than she did herself. But her and Calum were on mutual terms to just be friends, strictly friends. Partly because they wanted to be close to the other and partly because they didn't want their group to be divided.

"Kenzie!"

She hid the disgusted face with a fake smile that could envy Troy's at his best. "Hi girls."

"We were like, wondering if you like, wanted to go to the mall."

"Sorry, but I'm um...helping Troy after school-"

"We could like, help you help _Troy._"

"No," Mack said a little too harsh. "He can't be helped by anyone except me."

"Okay, like bye Kenzie!"

Mack turned around. Not all the cheerleaders were like that. _Most_ of them were normal, it just seemed like Caleb's group stuck to status quo.

She continued walking to her locker, it was the end of the day and the weekend. But it wasn't just a weekend, it was the beginning of winter break. She grabbed her backpack and walked to Calum's locker. There was a note. "Meet me in the gym."

She shrugged and walked to the gym, which now held bad Calum/Alyx memories. She had barely heard from Alyx again and from what Adam said in Science, neither had Calum. Mack opened the door to the gym and looked around. Calum was at the top of the bleacher, staring up at the ceiling at the number fourteen jersey.

"Hey," she said sitting next to him. He didn't answer, just kept looking at the white basketball uniform. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said after a pause. "What are you doing over break?"

"I don't know. I don't think we're going anywhere, what with all the hospital bills my parents have paid in the past year. Probably just sitting on my butt...that is," she added half heartedly. "Until Caleb calls, beckoning me to go somewhere." She laid his head on his shoulder. "It's like he owns me."

Calum put his arm around her shoulders. He wanted desperately to place it around her waist, but that was too boyfriend/girlfriendish and that was Caleb territory. "Mack Harding," she said, then she grimaced. "Ugh, I hope he finds someone better before he proposes."

But Calum really wasn't listening to her. He was thinking about how much better Mack Boucher sounded than Mack Harding.

"You seem distant," she said looking up at him.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Basketball," Calum said. She shook her head, "boys."

"Oh, they're so cute together," a voice said. Mack and Calum couldn't hear it.

"Oh, would you shut up?"

"Caleb, you know Mack doesn't like you. Give it a rest. What do you think is going to come out of dating a girl that's heart has already been won?"

"Her heart has not been won by Boucher!"

"Your relationship with her is one sided. Face it."

"So, Troy doesn't seem to mind me," Caleb said.

"Troy doesn't seem to mind anyone! They guy's like a Care bear or Barney."

"If you weren't my sister, I would have hit you. Troy Bolton is a legend."

"And you think I don't know that? I live with you. You mine as well make a shire for him in our living room!" There was a sigh. "If you weren't my brother, they would still be together."

"I would have found some other girl to do the dirty work."

"Like anyone would want to, every one hates Calum and it is entirely your fault."

"Alyx, just shut up for once!"

Alyx rolled her eyes. "Fine, but when they get back together, don't say I didn't warn you."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Have you ever felt this way about a guy?"

"Mack..."

"No I'm serious, I can't stop thinking about him!"

"And you called me obsessed!"

"Keish," Bailey said. "You were. Chad was taken and he never liked you. Plus, you were infatuated with him, not in love with him."

"Mack, you're dating Caleb, he's cute, a good basketball player and an older man," Keisha said, taking a bite of her apple. They were sitting at the Bolton's kitchen table.

"But he's also worse than my brother, especially when it comes to hanging out with Calum."

"After you and Calum, every guy you date is going to be like that around Calum," Bailey said taking a bite herself. "I don't understand why you still want to be with him."

"I don't know either and I don't think he wants to date me. I think he just wants to be friends and I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Girl please," Keisha said. "You would do anything be back snuggling with Calum."

"But, I'm fine with just being friends." Bailey and Keisha shook their heads. Suddenly there was a crash.

"What was that," Keisha asked.

"I don't know," Mack said. The three girls ran up the stairs to find Troy laying on the floor with a box. Mack ran over to her brother. "Troy are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "But never try to get stuff out of the attic without a ladder." He stood and stretched.

"This is just junk," Keisha said reading the label.

"No," Troy said walking over to the box. He opened the lid and showed the girls his trophies and awards.

"Wow," Bailey said. "You have a lot of awards." She picked up one that said "MVP 2005."

"Best sportsmanship, 2003," Keisha read aloud.

"Coaches Award 1999," Mack said.

"Why was it labeled 'Junk' if its filled with these cool trophies," Keisha asked.

Troy sighed picking up a uniform from middle school. "I couldn't handle not playing, so I hid everything that reminded me basketball. I just now remembered that I put it in the attic."

"What made you bring it back down," Mack asked.

"Something Chad said at the retirement of my jersey. 'Troy never backs down from a challenge.' I figure this is the biggest challenge yet."

Mack hugged Troy. "This is the old Troy," she whispered in his ear.

**Aww...**

**Well, tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry about the long wait, the stupid document manager wouldn't let me upload anything, including chapters to Invisibility! Ugh! It was a nightmare. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait!**

**Thanks to sh0rty my story can be up and running again!**

**Chapter 24**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up," Mack said bouncing on top of Troy. Troy just rolled over. Mack had been wrong, they had gone somewhere for vacation- a coaches meeting in California for her dad. Troy and Mack had been bored most of the time, but Elaine was on a business trip and Jack didn't trust the two in the house over school vacation. "Wake up birthday boy!"

"Mack, it's the third!"

"No it's not, its January fourth and the first day back to school," she said.

"I'm jet-lagged. I'm not going."

"Would you rather me wake you up or Dad?"

Troy thought about this. Mack woke you up in a childish way that was really annoying at seven in the morning. Jack would throw Troy out of the bed, he's done so before. Of course there would be pillows but Troy didn't really want to be thrown. He stood up and rolled his eyes. "Out."

"Okay," Mack said, running back to her room for her backpack.

Troy hardly knew what he was doing he was so tired. Their flight had come in at eleven thirty after a day of waiting in airports and he was wiped. Mack on the other hand, could be hyperactive on two hours of sleep if she had to. He slipped on a pair of jeans and one of Chad's shirts that he had left there two weeks ago.

"Sweetheart," Elaine said. "Your shirts on inside out."

"Should have slept on the plane," Mack sang, walking by Troy as he took his shirt off and put it on the right way.

"How could I," he asked. "You had your music blasting so that the ninety-year-old three rows behind us could hear it!"

"Anyway," Elaine said changing the subject. "Happy birthday Troy."

"Yeah, happy," he groaned, laying his head on the table and sitting down.

"Troy, just think. You're an adult now," Mack said.

"And the first thing I'm doing as an adult is not going to school today," Troy exclaimed jumping from his seat. He was stopped by Jack who pushed the eighteen-year-old into the room.

"Nope, you're going to school," Mack said. "Good try though."

Thats what Mack liked about her family. No matter how much Troy went through, he was still treated normally, and neither of them got any special attention. The only time that Troy got more attention than her was when he was sick.

"Alright you two, in the car," Jack said, grabbing his coffee, keys and bag. Mack raced out the door ahead of Troy, getting the front seat. Troy, who was dragging behind, sat in the back. He laid his head back and shut his eyes. Jack shook his head as he started the car, knowing that he would probably have to wake the sleeping boy when they arrived.

After being woken up for the second time, Troy stepped out of the car and over to his friends. Cam and Chad turned around, big grins plastered on their faces.

"Happy, happy birthday, from all of us to you," they sang. "We wish you happy birthday, so we can party too. Hey!"

"It was all them," Jason said as he, Zeke and Ryan covered their faces. Troy smiled at his friends, even though he was a little embarrassed that Chad and Cam had sang -more like yelled- the song as loud as they possibly could and were now laughing like mad men.

"How was vacation," Zeke asked.

"Great," Troy said. "If you think being bored out of your mind with Mack and stuck in a hotel room is fun."

"Sounds like a blast," Ryan said.

"We should probably head to homeroom," Jason said. The four looked at Cam and Chad who showed no sigh of calming down.

"Hey," Troy yelled. "Boneheads."

"What," Cam laughed.

"Calm down, we've got to head to homeroom."

They took deep breaths and eventually calmed down. The friends walked down the hall to Ms. Darbus' room where they were greeted by Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella. They had a banner hung up that said, 'Happy 18th Troy!' and all the kids sang Happy Birthday.

Then the bell rang.

"Vacation is over people," Ms. Darbus yelled as she slammed the door. Gabriella and Taylor tore down the banner and Sharpay got everyone to sit down. "Be sure the check the lobby for new activities Mr. Bolton."

Troy turned around to face Chad and Cam. "Why does she always single me out?"

"Because she likes you," Cam teased.

"Mr. Boucher!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"What's up with her," Cam asked.

"She's always like this," Chad whispered back.

"Bolton, Danforth, Boucher! Detention!"

"But we didn't even have our phones out," Chad whined.

"Danforth..."

"Detention's fine," he said quickly.

The bell rang again and the three were the first out the door. "That was fun," Chad commented. "I've never seen her so mad in the four years I've been here."

"Me either," Troy said looking at his second semester schedule. "Chad, we got to go straight."

"Whoa...wait a minute," Chad said. "I have to go right here."

"I have math."

"I have math too."

"Who do you have?"

"Donovan."

Troy groaned. "I have Peterson."

"See you later Troy, Chad" Cam and Zeke said going left. Jason and Ryan had stayed in Ms. Darbus' room.

"I can't believe this. We have had the same schedule since sixth grade," Chad said. "Who do you have after math?"

"Look Chad, we'll figure it out at lunch," Troy said, turning around and jogging down the hall. 'Check the lobby for new activities Mr. Bolton,' Ms. Darbus' voice said in his head. He was in the lobby so he looked at the activity board. French club...Track...German...Spanish club...Baseball Clinic...Drama. . . . There were so many that he had never noticed. He picked up a red sharpie that was tied to the board and put his name down on one that didn't have many (and he thought he would be good at) and walked off toward math.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Chad had the team doing drills during free period, but his mind was definitely not there. He was thinking about his and Troy's schedules. Troy and him had homeroom and lunch together. He had never felt so alone.

"Hey Captain, aren't you suppose to be doing these drills too," Cam asked coming over to sit down next to Chad.

Chad didn't even acknowledge him so Cam waved a hand in his face. "Hello...anyone home?"

"Would you quit it," Chad said. "I'm trying to think."

"About," Cam pressed.

"Me and Troy have been in the same class since kindergarten and then we had the same schedules since sixth grade when we started switching rooms for classes. I have never had a class without him and now we only have lunch and homeroom -which really aren't classes- together and I don't know why."

"Well," Cam said. "Have you ever thought about who might do something like that."

"Who would," Chad scoffed.

"Well, Troy's dad does work here-"

"Why would he want us not to have any classes together?"

Cam sighed. "You guys probably won't be going to the same college next year and you've been in the same classes since kindergarten. You guys are practically brothers. I think he might be saving you some grief next year by having you guys stop having classes together so next year when you're on two different campus probably across the country, you won't feel so alone and you won't miss each other's company."

"As much," Chad added. "I get it."

"Is it really that bad," Cam asked. "Not having Troy in your classes?"

"Yes! We learn the same way and we have the same abilities. The stuff their talking about in class usually goes over one of our heads and the other one explains it. I feel really stupid."

"Oh, don't," Cam said. "Lets get back to practice."

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**Also, I have the next chapter written, be ready for it in an hour at the least!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

Troy tied his sneakers. He had been eighteen for three full days and it was now the first Monday since vacation ended. Since he couldn't play basketball he had decided to join a different group, a non-contact group. So...as he looked at the list of sports he could join, baseball was out of the question seems as he had never held a bat in his life except for gym class as was softball for obvious reasons. After he had narrowed down his choices, there was only one left- track.

He had always been fast and the amount of running he did both for the team and his father had made him faster. So, he laced up his sneakers. All the rest of his friends were at basketball practice, he had it all planned out.

Until he heard a locker door slam shut and a "what are you doing in here?"

Troy turned around. "Ryan?"

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Track, what are you doing?"

"Track."

"Really," Troy asked. He had never seen the boy run, but assumed he was clumsy. He had always thought you had to be quick on your feet to run.

"Yeah, the coach lives down the street from us and sees me run every morning before school. He told me to get on the team, since there really isn't many kids at this school interested in track. They all do baseball, soccer or basketball all year round. Well, you'll do good at it," Ryan said. "Sprints right?"

"I don't know, yeah," Troy said, confused. Ryan never struck him as the athletic type. "You?"

"Long distance, the mile is my specialty."

Troy laughed in his head. He had been running miles for years to get in shape for the upcoming basketball season. He wondered if Ryan really knew what he was getting himself into.

The two walked out when Troy had finished tying his shoes. Ryan was right, there wasn't many boys at all. There was a few that Troy knew were from last years team, but other than that...well that was it.

"Sad turn out, huh boys," came a voice. Troy turned to see Mr. Wagner, the boys track coach. His father had gone to school with him and Troy had known him since he was really little. "So, you boys ready to run?"

Troy studied the boys from last years team. They weren't really that big, but they weren't small either. One of them pushed up his glasses, looked at Troy and gasped. "T...T...Troy B..."

"Bolton," Troy finished holding out his hand.

The boy gasped again. "I know! Its...an...honor to...meet you..." he stuttered. Troy looked to Ryan who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You can shake his hand," Ryan said.

"But, I might infect it with a virus!"

"Don't worry about him," a dark boy said, holding onto the gasping boy. "You'll get used to him. I'm Damien Reed. You're Ryan Evans right," he directed at Ryan.

"Yeah," he said holding a hand out to shake. Damien shook it and smiled.

"This is Mike, Paul and Steve," he said, pointing to three boys behind him. "And this," he motioned to the gasping boy, "is Franklin."

Troy and Ryan looked over the group. Out of the five, Damien was the only one who looked like he had athletic ability. Mike was at least six foot five and would have been a great center in basketball, except he was also exceeding three hundred pounds. "Shot put," Ryan whispered to Troy, who smiled.

Paul was really short and really skinny. Troy, who had been easily one of the three shortest basketball players (Chad and Cam being the other two), felt tall just looking at him. The kid was skin and bones. Steve was taller than Troy, probably six feet beating Troy by five inches. He was bulky, but not fat. Damien was the right build for a track star, Troy thought. He had long legs, was quite tall and was fairly skinny.

They started to run, Troy and Ryan in the front. Mike was falling behind and Paul was too because of his short legs. Franklin kept pushing his glasses up and Damien was at a steady jog as were Troy and Ryan. When they had finished, the rest of the rest of the team was still running. "You didn't think I could run did you," Ryan asked.

"How did you learn?"

"Troy, running comes natural to everyone. Some are just better than others. But, practice does make perfect. Ever since I was three I've been running."

"Three," Troy asked amazed. "I didn't know anyone could run when they were that little."

"Oh, my dad would take me. I'd run a little bit and then he'd pick me up and then I'd run some more. We only went down the street. I bet you were running down the street full speed when you were three." Then Ryan grimaced. "Oh man Troy, I'm sorry. I completely forgot-"

"No, it's okay."

"No its not, I'm your friend and I shouldn't bring back bad memories of your childhood."

"I don't really have memories of my childhood. All I remember is not being able to go to kindergarten and being bounced from hospital to home back to some hospital." Troy tried to laugh it off, but he stopped because he sounded pathetic. "So more about you running."

"Oh yeah. Soon it just became a something to do to get in shape for dance classes-"

"Woah, hold it," Troy said. "Dance classes?"

"Yeah. It was Sharpay's idea and Mom thought that it could be a cute thing for twins to do," he said rolling his eyes. "Before long, it was choreography to songs for auditions and plays."

"Wow," Troy said. "I never knew."

"No one did. I wasn't really proud of dance classes. I loved performing, but taking dance was embarrassing. So Mom paid for a private instructor."

"She really wanted you to continue it?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "She said we had some kind of talent."

"Reminds me of my dad."

"Parents are screwy huh."

They laughed as Damien all but carried Franklin in and Mike walked across the finish line with Steve and Paul. Coach Wagner had them do some more running and before long everyone had dropped out except Troy, Ryan and Damien.

"Okay, practice is over," Coach Wagner said, rubbing his temples.

"I say, Ryan and Troy race," Steve said. "Run around the track four times, just for fun!"

"No..." Troy said.

"What are you, scared you'll lose," Ryan asked walking toward the track.

"Oh, you're on," Troy exclaimed.

Coach Wagner smiled and turned around. He started walking toward the gym, where basketball practice was getting out. "Hey boys," he called out.

"Hey Coach Wagner," Chad said. The coach had been a part of the group of friends his father had hung around with. It was Jack Bolton, Chris Danforth, George Wagner and a few others that made up the group of friends at East High then that was much like the group of Troy, Chad, Cam, Zeke, Jason and Ryan. Daniel Boucher had been in the group too, even though he went to West High, but after the basketball incident between Jack and Daniel, no one really talked about him anymore, and nobody blamed them

"Hey George," Jack said walking out of the gym. "Have you seen Troy, can't find him anywhere."

George laughed. "That son of yours has quite the pair of wheels on him."

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you? He's doing track. Him and Ryan Evans are racing up there right now."

"Seriously," Jason asked.

"Come on," Chad said as they ran up to the track. Jack gave George a look before running up himself. Troy and Ryan had already done two of the four laps they needed to do. They were shocked to see Ryan looking like he was exerting not energy but still keeping up with the determined Troy.

"Is that really Ryan," Zeke asked as Ryan and Troy crossed the line starting their fourth and final lap. They were head to head, but Ryan still looked as if he wasn't trying and Troy was huffing and puffing.

Then halfway around the last lap, Ryan started trying and you could tell. The distance between Troy and Ryan was getting bigger and bigger with each step. Troy, who was determined not to lose, was running as fast as he could possibly push himself.

"I think Ryan's going to beat him," Cam said.

"Who knew Ryan could out run Troy," one of the other basketball players said.

Ryan crossed the finish line, breathing heavy. Two seconds later, Troy crossed it, ran to the grass and collapsed, panting like a dog on a hot day.

"Rematch," came Troy's yell. He stood and walked to the starting line. "That was practice. Rematch!"

"Troy," Ryan said. "Calm down. You're not a distance runner. You use up all your energy in the beginning of a race, thats why you're a sprinter." Ryan looked into the stands. "Hey, we had an audience."

"Oh no," Troy said. "Chad's never going to let me live this down."

"Live what down," Ryan asked feeling a little hurt. He hoped that Troy wouldn't say anything about getting beat by a lame dancer or a girly wimp like he had been called in elementary school.

"I lost, I never lose. You are the first person who has beat me at anything," he said still breathing heavy.

"Are you okay," Ryan asked, knowing Troy wasn't in the best shape health wise. Troy nodded and walked to get water. Ryan watched from a distance as Troy drank the cold drink and his dad went over, obviously asking Troy the same thing he had.

Troy just pushed him off and started jogging around the track again. Ryan thought the kid would collapse, but he seemed fine. Hopefully he wouldn't have an episode like he did when he stopped running last time.

"Ryan! Dude that was awesome!"

Chad, Cam, Zeke and Jason walked over and clapped him on the back. "Thanks," he said.

"I didn't know you ran," Cam said. "And I can't believe you outran Troy. He was the fastest guy on our team!"

"Oh, thats simple. Troy uses all his energy in the beginning of a race, leaving very little for the end, which can mean losing in long distance races."

"Sounds like Troy," Chad said, staring at Troy as he ran around the track again.

"Is he going to be okay? I didn't..."

"Ryan, don't beat yourself up over beating Troy," Chad said. "They guy had to learn how to lose to someone sometime. It's just he's always the best at everything he does."

"But-"

"Ryan," Chad said interrupting him. "Don't worry. He'll run for a while and then he'll admit to himself that he's not the best and then try to beat you tomorrow. That's how Troy works."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Mack, why don't you sit with us," Caleb asked.

"Because I sat with you yesterday. I want to sit with my friends today," she answered putting her lunch down on the table in between Bailey and Keisha.

Caleb glared at Calum before stalking off. "That guy's out to get you," Adam said shaking his head.

"Yeah," Calum said. "I mean its not like me and Mack like each other anymore. Right Mack?"

"Right," she said not looking up from her food.

"Because we're just friends," he said, trying to convince himself more than anyone at the table.

"Yeah," Mack said, disappointment apparent in her voice. "Friends."

There was a long and awkward silence. "So," Keisha said. "Um...how is everyone?"

"I'm going to go," Mack said quietly. She stood up and walked over to Caleb's table. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled, whispering something in her ear.

"You are so stupid," Keisha sneered.

"Who me," Calum asked.

"Who else? Can't you see she still likes you?"

"No she doesn't. If she liked me she wouldn't snuggle with Harding right in front of me," Calum exploded.

"Well, have you ever thought she did that to make you jealous or something? Or are you too blind?"

"Me, blind? Why would she want to make me jealous when she knows that I still like her too!"

Keisha picked up her pudding and threw it at Calum, missing at hitting Adam. "And you're supposed to be a softball player," Calum scoffed.

Adam started to wipe the pudding off himself, but was just making an even bigger mess. Bailey giggled. "Here," she said. "Let me help you."

"Oh, would you two get a room," Keisha exploded before running out of the room. Bailey and Adam both turned crimson, not thinking that they were showing any boyfriend/girlfriend actions, because they weren't. Calum sighed and ran out after her, trying to apologize.

"You know, Keisha was right about you two," Teagan said, before picking his lunch up and walking out of the lunch room.

Adam and Bailey looked at each other. "I don't know what they're talking about," Adam said nervously.

"Yeah," Bailey agreed.

"I mean, you don't want to be a couple...right..."

"No..." Bailey said.

"Yeah."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I don't know," Adam said, laying his head on the table defeated. "Everything is a mess right now. We both know Calum and Mack belong together, but they both think the other has moved on."

"Meanwhile, Keisha's upset and Teagan is silent in this raging storm," Bailey continued. She laid her head on Adam shoulder and tears started falling down her face. "Our group is falling apart!"

"It's going to be okay," Adam said holding on to her tightly. "It's going to be okay."

**Okay, no Troy/Gabriella...but you got some Adam/Bailey! Troy and Gabriella will be in the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Okay, thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

**But enough, you want the story!**

**Chapter 26**

Troy laid in bed, trying to figure out how he lost to Ryan. What was the world coming to, first he couldn't play basketball and then he lost to Ryan, the dancer of all people...

"Troy," he heard from the doorway. He looked up and smiled. "Mack called, she said you were feeling down."

"Not anymore," Troy said, sitting up and walking to Gabriella and engulfing her in a huge hug. She smiled at his touch. Troy kissed her cheek gently before saying, "no kissing in the room, Dad came up with the rule."

"Oh really, the wildcat has been caught with a girl in his room before," she asked.

"Yeah," he said lifting her up. "You."

He walked over to the bed and carefully placed her down. He then laid down beside her, holding her close. She loved how she felt when he held her. Gabriella leaned into him, the perfect fit.

"I love you, you know that right," he said, whispering into her ear. She blushed. Troy had told her those words before but this time it felt so good.

"I love you too," she said. He leaned his head toward hers and kissed her. "You are so beautiful," he said kissing her again. "And smart and-" But he couldn't finish because Gabriella pushed him off.

"What about your dad's rule," she asked.

"Screw the rule," he said before he kissed her again. This time it was a passionate kiss that left Gabriella longing for more.

"Your door is wide open," she whispered.

He wiggled his eyebrows before quietly walking over to the door and closing it shut. He slid back onto the bed as if he hadn't left. "Now...where were we?"

As Troy went in to kiss her, Gabriella sat up. He gave her a confused look and she couldn't help but think he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Troy, I don't feel right about this," she stated.

"Gabriella it's just kissing." He sat up and started kissing her neck. She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Troy...your dad made that rule to keep you safe."

"From what," Troy asked.

"Kissing can lead to so much more..."

"It doesn't have to."

"Troy if your dad walked in-"

"Gabriella he won't," he interrupted.

"Would you listen to me," she said. He looked down and she continued. "Do you realize how bad it would look if anyone walked in? We can just talk."

"Talk," Troy asked skeptically.

"Yes, talking is great," she said.

"What do we talk about," he asked holding her hand.

"I don't know," she said. "Anything you want."

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years?"

She thought about it. "Lets see, in ten years you'll be 28 and I'll be 27 soon to be 28. I see us very successful."

"Hmm...I see the same," he said. "But, I'm adding something. We'll be married and starting a family."

Gabriella looked at him as if she was studying him. "I think I can start a family with you," she joked.

"You think," Troy asked. "You think..." He leaned closer to her, "because I know." Then he started to tickle her. Before long, he pushed her down on the bed and landed on top of her.

"I love you," she said.

"I'd hope so," he joked. He kissed her very softly. "I love you too."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Calum was in the locker room after practice getting ready to go over to Adam's house. The whole group was going over there to sort of apologize and make up as Adam had said.

"So hows Bolton," one of the players asked. All the junior varsity players were on one side of the lockers, leaving Calum on the other side.

"Is Boucher gone," he heard Caleb ask.

"Yep," another one said.

"Good. Well, Bolton's a good kisser, but she is way to protected to go any farther. Every time I try to do something, Troy came barging in as if he's waiting for me to do something."

Calum could feel his eyes narrowing as Caleb talked. 'As if Troy isn't going to be protective of his little sister, she's gorgeous. Any guy would want her,' Calum thought. 'Including me,' he added miserably.

"So she'd be willing," he heard another ask.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far," Caleb yelled. "But you see, I will. Anyway, I've got to keep her coming to me. If she gets bored and dumps me for some other guy...how will I ever make captain of varsity?"

"By some other guy, you mean Boucher," Derek asked.

"Yes. I swear she still looks at him," Caleb yelled.

One guy snorted. "I see him looking at her everyday. The guys got the hots for her."

'Am I really that obvious,' Calum asked himself.

"Well for the time being, Alyx took care of him," Caleb said.

"Yeah, you are so lucky you have a sister."

"I know, but back to Calum. Someone's got to show him the rules," Caleb said. "And I know just how to do it!"

"How," Derek asked.

"Well, you know the big championship game next week," he said. There was a pause where Calum assumed the team nodded. "As captain, I'll take away his playing rights."

"I thought you had to have a good reason to do that," someone asked.

"I do, we're playing West High."

Calum's fists clenched. "Wait..." Derek said. "I think he earned his right to play them. Remember when we played them three weeks ago, he dominated." Calum felt a sense of pride run through him.

"Are you on my side or what," Caleb snarled.

"I'm just saying, that's not a good enough excuse." Calum's heart jumped, Derek was protecting him, defending him. Maybe they didn't hate him as much as he thought. "You can come up with better." His heart sank, 'or maybe they do,' he thought.

"You're right," Caleb said. "I'll find a better excuse, one that Coach can't ignore."

The guys started to laugh as they left and Calum leaned against the lockers. 'Great, first they take my girlfriend, next they take basketball. What is this? Prison,' he thought.

When he was sure that the boys had left, he grabbed his backpack and headed toward Adam's house. It wasn't a far walk, so it didn't take him long to get there. He knocked on the door and Adam's mom answered. "Hey sweetie, they're in the living room."

Calum smiled and walked through the house to the living room. "Dude, where have you been," Teagan asked when Calum made his appearance.

"Walking," Calum said sitting next to Mack on the couch. He couldn't help but notice she looked away as he sat. "Why are we here?"

"We," Bailey said, pointing to her and Adam. "Have noticed that our group is falling apart. We need to stay friends. It's pushing us all to the edge and sooner or later, one of us will go over the edge and break away from the group."

"So, what are you suggesting," Mack asked.

"Well, the root of our problem is you and Calum," Adam said. "Ever since you two broke up theres been fights and..."

Calum stood up. "If she would figure out that Caleb is using her-"

"Using me," Mack asked standing up too. "Calum Boucher I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

"Oh no," Teagan said.

"It's true! Why do you think I was late? He was talking about you as if the only reason why he likes you is to get on the team next year and take Troy's place-"

"No one has the ability to take Troy's place, not even you," she hissed.

"Who says I want to! It's Caleb that wants to. He's taking advantage of you Mack! He doesn't know how to treat girls, he's a player!"

"Well, at least he hasn't kissed some else in front of me, now has he," she yelled.

"I didn't! She kissed me! And do you know what her last name is Mack? It's Harding, yeah, she's your boyfriends sister, who was used to get me out of the way. He's using you-"

"Don't you dare say my name," she sneered.

"What? Kenzie? Why would I want to, oh yeah because your new friends call you that."

Mack slapped him. "You know what Calum, I thought we could be friends. I guess not." She turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

Calum's face dropped.

"Well," came a voice from the doorway. The five teens looked over to see Adam's three little sisters staring in awe at the scene that had played in front of them. "Aren't you going to run after her," Bridget, Adam's eight-year-old sister asked.

Without another word, Calum ran from the room and out the door after Mack.

**So, what do you think?**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**So, thanks for the reviews! On with the story!**

**Chapter 27**

"Mack! Mack, come on!"

She quickened her speed to a jog hearing Calum's distressed voice behind her. She was hurt by his words, by his tone, by him. He was supposed to be her friend and friends don't act that way.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and she gasped in fear, completely forgetting that Calum was yelling her name. Her breathing was labored and her eyes widened.

"Mack," she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Get away from me," she yelled in fear, tears rolling down her face. Her thoughts went back to the day Daniel Boucher had grabbed her.

"Mack, it's me," Calum said. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and turned around, not believing it was Calum. Seeing his brown hair and eyes comforted her for a moment, before her eyes narrowed remembering his words back at Adam's house.

"Leave me alone," she said slowly. She pulled herself from his grasp and ran home, leaving Calum staring at her retreating back.

After she entered her house, she slammed the door behind her. She sunk down, pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

The door slam caught Gabriella and Troy by surprise. They hadn't been doing anything wrong but hearing the door slam only meant one thing- someone was home.

"We can't get caught up here," Gabriella said.

"It's probably just Mack."

"It could be your dad, practice would have ended awhile ago."

Troy bit his lip and looked her in the eye before grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

The two walked hand in hand down the stairs to see who slammed the door. When they were almost to the front door, they heard someone sniffle. Troy rolled his eyes. "See, I was right. That's definitely not my dad." He turned around, but Gabriella didn't. She continued to walk closer to the noise, dragging Troy with her.

Seeing Mack reduced to tears on the floor made both of them run to her side. "Mack, what happened," Troy asked, concern filling his features. When she didn't respond, Troy looked to Gabriella for help. 'I've got it,' she mouthed. He nodded and walked into the kitchen leaving the girls to talk.

"I screwed up big time Gabriella," Mack said when Troy left the room.

"What happened," she asked. "Take a deep breath and take your time."

"Calum told me...that Caleb was using me to get on varsity next year. Then we started...to yell at each other and he made fun of me." She paused for second. "So I told him we couldn't be friends anymore. Then he ran after me and I told him to leave me alone. I don't know what to do," she said, wiping her tears on her arm.

"Well, what is your heart telling you to do," Gabriella asked gently.

"My hearts telling me to go with Calum, but it hurt a lot when kissed Alyx."

Gabriella nodded and sat next to her on the floor. "Do you like Caleb?"

"I don't know. He's nice, but I don't think I'll ever like anyone as much as I like Calum."

"I think, if you like Calum, you should be with him. Listen to what your heart has to say."

"I don't think he likes me back," she said.

"Oh," Gabriella said with a smile on her lips. "Don't knock it until you try it. I didn't think Troy liked me."

"Well, not to put your spirits down, but," Mack said, trying to stifle a laugh. "I don't think he knew he liked you either, he's kind of oblivious."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"What was that about earlier," Troy asked, standing in the doorway of Mack's room. She was brushing her hair in front of her mirror.

"What was what about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said. "I've only seen you cry a handful of times, what made you cry?"

"Me and Calum got in a fight, thats all."

Troy sat on her bed and stared at her. He knew all about Calum kissing Alyx and Mack going out with Caleb. "About?"

Mack sighed. "Caleb."

Troy smirked. "I think he still likes you." She groaned and turned to face him. "What," he asked.

"Don't you have someplace to be?"

"No," he said. "What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

She rolled her eyes and turned to her mirror. Mack stood there for a minute, hoping Troy got the hint that she didn't want him there. He stood and walked towards the door before he turned. "You know, if you brush your hair too much, it'll fall out."

She looked at her hair brush once before turning and throwing it at him. He smiled and ran down the stairs, where Jack and Elaine were talking at the kitchen table.

"What is it Troy?"

"You raised your daughter to be hazardous to my health," he said seriously as he sat down. He lifted the hair brush that Mack had thrown at him as proof.

Elaine raised an eyebrow and Jack stood up. "Finally! I've been training her for years."

"Dad," Troy said.

"I'm just kidding," he said sitting back down. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Troy, have you thought about where you're going to send your applications," Elaine asked.

"Honestly," Troy asked. Elaine nodded. "No."

"Troy Alexander!"

"Mom! I don't know what I want to be, much less where I want to go. Dad, can you help me out?"

"Actually Troy, I'm siding with your mom on this." Troy opened his mouth to complain by Jack held up his hand. "And don't blame this on not being able to play basketball. You've had enough time to think about it."

Troy rolled his eyes, "don't you roll your eyes at me young man!"

"Actually, I'm not a young man, I'm a man."

"You're younger than me," Jack said, "therefore, a young man."

"Alright," Troy sighed. "I'll think about it."

"So," Elaine said, as she saw Mack walk down the stairs. She smiled, Mack had been quiet at dinner and then ran to her room. Maybe she would talk about why. "What was this about Mack being hazardous to your health."

Troy opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. He through his hands up in the air and leaned back in the chair. Elaine stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and a boy of fifteen looked up at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton. Is Mack around?"

"I..." She looked to Mack who was shaking her head. "Actually, she's finishing up some homework and she's really into it. What do you want me to tell her Calum?"

"I made a mistake and I would really like her to know that...just tell her I came by."

"Of course. Good night."

"Thank you, good night."

Elaine smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you want to talk to that boy?"

"Reminds me of when Gabriella wouldn't talk to me," Troy spoke up. "What did he do? Confess that you mean nothing to him on your friend's laptop?"

"No," Mack said. "What fool would do that?"

Troy blushed. "You did that to Gabriella," Jack questioned.

"I didn't know she was watching it. The guys were pestering me about the musical."

Mack looked excited. She loved to make fun of Troy for being in the musical, especially since she thought the name was stupid. "About _Twinkle Towne_?"

"Yes Mack, about Twinkle Towne," Troy said with fake happiness.

"Troy! I can not believe you said that to her! I'm having a talk with you later."

"Dad it was last year, and she forgave me after I climbed up her balcony."

Mack turned to look at him disgusted. "Stalker."

"Coward."

"Troy, Mack, enough," Elaine said. "So Mack, why wont you talk to Calum?"

"We got in a fight," she said walking over to the counter to get a cookie. She broke it in half and walked back to the stairway.

"Be careful, he might try to climb up the tree near your window," Troy yelled.

"Troy, he's not as dumb as you are!"

When Jack heard the door slam upstairs he turned to Troy. "You climbed up a balcony?"

"Long story."

Elaine sat down. "We have time."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Mack finished up her math homework right as she heard something hit her window. She looked down to see Calum throwing rocks. She opened it and stuck her head out. "What?"

"Mack! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Yeah, because Calum...it hurt."

"I guess I was...I don't know, jealous. I'm still getting used to you not being my girlfriend."

"Hold on," she said. "We're going to wake up the neighborhood. I'll come down there."

She stood up and walked down the stairs and out the back door that led to the backyard. Calum was standing in the middle of the basketball court.

"Well."

"Mack, I'm sorry. It's just, I hate seeing you with Caleb and it was wrong of me to tell you what I heard Caleb say. No one ever wants to hear that. But, I was hoping that maybe we could...try again?"

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"As anything," Calum said walking to her. "Because, when we were fighting, I realized that I miss you a lot."

"I'm sorry too."

Calum looked taken back. "What do you have to me sorry for?"

"The real reason that I said yes to Caleb was because I wanted to make you jealous-"

"Well it worked."

"And I wanted to see what your reaction would be if I dated other people. Caleb just happened to be the first one who asked."

Calum held her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "You know, the moon makes your eyes look even more beautiful than they are normally."

"Is that supposed to be a complement," she asked.

"Oh yeah."

"You know you sound like your brother when you say that."

He shrugged. "I picked up a few things from him." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to break up with Caleb tomorrow."

"Why," Calum asked.

"Because, I like the person right in front of me." She leaned up and kissed him. She felt him smile a bit before he returned the kiss.

"Oh Jack, our little girl is growing up," Elaine said looking out the window at Mack and Calum.

"What, its not like it's the first time they've kissed," Troy said, playing with a fork. Jack and Elaine turned to give him a look. He looked up and jumped out of his seat, "gotta go."

"You know, it's not Mack I'm worried about," Jack said. "It's that one. Climbing up a balcony," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Elaine said, turning back to the window.

**So, I hope your happy, Mack and Calum are back together...but what's Caleb going to do when he finds out?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Alright, I loved the reviews! Thanks!**

**Chapter 28**

Mack and Calum walked over to Adam, Bailey, Keisha and Teagan hand in hand. Bailey and Keisha squealed with delight and grabbed Mack, pulling her forcefully away from the boys for some much needed girl talk.

"So Cal, she forgave you," Adam asked. Calum just nodded in response, a large grin spread across his facial features.

"You have got to be the happiest guy on campus," Teagan said.

"Yeah, so...how did Caleb take it?"

"Huh," Calum said, shaking his head.

"How did Caleb take it," Adam said slower.

"He didn't," Calum said quickly.

Adam and Teagan's eyes widened and mouths dropped. "What," Adam spluttered. "I think I heard you wrong. Caleb didn't take it as in, you haven't told him, as in Mack's still dating him?"

"Bingo," Calum said.

"What a minute you lost me," Teagan said. "I thought you were smart."

"He's going to kill you," Adam exclaimed. "Oh, and when he does, can I have your stereo?"

Teagan looked at Adam. "Not helping," he said.

Adam raised his hands in the air. "Just asking because after Caleb finds out about him and Mack, he won't need it, that's for sure."

Calum groaned.

"Hey, cheer up," Adam said. Then in a joking manner added, "we'll attend your funeral."

"Thanks," Calum said sarcastically.

"No problemo," Adam said with a fake Spanish accent. Teagan -who had some Spanish heritage- shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Lets get to homeroom."

The boys passed the girls on their way to the building. Calum kissed Mack on the cheek before walking away with Teagan and Adam.

"You know Caleb's going to flip right," Bailey said.

"Yeah," Mack said. "But, he's going to have to deal with it. I mean, me and him were never meant to be."

"You and who?"

Mack took a deep breath and turned around. "Hello Caleb."

"You and who?"

"I'll tell you after school," she said as the bell rang. "Because right now I'm going to be late for homeroom."

She, Bailey and Keisha walked into the building Caleb's eyes on them the entire way, narrowing with each step the girls took.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Mack took a deep breath as she walked into the gym where she and Caleb had decided to meet after school. Caleb was already there, staring up at Troy's jersey.

"Hi," she said, trying to catch his attention. He turned and faced her. "We need to talk," she said.

"About what?"

"Us," she said. "Me, you. It's not working."

Caleb laughed, a cold, heartless laugh. "There never was a me and you was there. It was always Boucher. You never opened up to give me a chance," he hissed. "Tell me, what do you see in him that you don't see in me?"

"Compassion," she answered simply.

He walked over to her, his eyes narrowing. He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "You know what, no one dumps Caleb Harding."

"I just did," she answered confidently.

"You know what, I don't hit girls," he said. "But, you're not a girl, you're a whore and a slut." Then he punched her in the nose. But, what Caleb didn't know, was Mack Bolton was like her brother and she never backed down.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," she said.

"What are you going to do, call big brother Troy?" He pushed her to the ground and stepped on her stomach. "What's that moron going to do?"

"I thought you said he was a legend," she asked. "You told me you idolized him."

"Yeah, well, how else was I going to get his sister to like me?"

Mack told herself she wasn't going to cry, but as Caleb showed her that he -being a sophomore and a guy- had more muscle and was stronger, she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Hey Harding," she heard. Caleb had heard it too, because he turned to the voice and had stopped beating her. She pushed herself up and toward the wall.

"What do you want Boucher?"

"Leave Mack alone," Calum said. "You didn't deserve her in the first place."

"What are you going to do to me," Caleb asked. "I'm taller and older and stronger than you."

"But you're not taller and older and stronger than us," Troy said walking in the room with Cam, Chad, Zeke and Jason. Adam and Teagan followed to back Calum up. "Stay away from my sister Harding," Troy warned.

"You can't fight me, what if I hit you in the right place," Caleb said pointing to his heart.

"No, but we can," Cam said. "And believe me I can throw a good punch."

"You wouldn't fight me, it would be unfair. That four on one!"

"Well you should have thought of that before Harding," Chad said walking toward the sophomore. "And we will show no mercy."

"Get out," Troy hissed.

"As you wish," Caleb said as he passed the boys.

"And if you think you're making the team next year," Zeke yelled. "Think again."

Troy and Calum ran over to Mack who was laying almost motionless on the ground. "Mack, can you hear me," Troy asked. "Mack, please answer me."

"Mack, listen to your brother," Calum said. "This is all my fault, I should have come with you."

"No, it's no one's fault," Chad said. "Troy, let's get her up to your dad."

Ryan walked into the gym, holding up Chad's video camera. "Oh that boy didn't know who he was messing with."

"Good, you got it on tape," Cam said.

"Everything from the time Troy walked in is on this tape," Ryan said, turning it off. He looked over to where Troy was picking up his sister. "Oh, shoot is she okay?"

"We don't know," Zeke said.

"Troy," Mack croaked. Troy put a finger to her lips. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." Then he carried her up to Coach Bolton's room, walking by people staring and asking questions.

"What happened," Gabriella asked, stopping Chad as he and the others followed Troy. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were with her and Chad took them all to the side.

"Caleb Harding, that's what happened."

Sharpay put a hand to her mouth. "Is she okay," Taylor asked.

"She's said Troy, but that's all we've got out of her," Chad said, tears stinging his eyes. "She's beat up pretty bad."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Okay, it looks like she broke her radius and a few metacarpals. She has a few broken costals and her coccyx is bruised so she will be sore. Then she sprained her talus. She did hit her head, but other than a bruise there seems to be no damage to the brain or cranium," the doctor told Jack in the waiting room of the hospital. Troy, who sitting in the chair looked about ready to kill, glared at the man.

"English please," Troy sneered. Jack hit him with the back of his hand. "Ow."

The doctor laughed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Oh, it's okay," he directed to Jack. "I completely forgot you might not understand. Well," he glanced to Troy, "in English, that would mean she broke her arm and a few fingers and ribs. Her tail bone is bruised and her ankle is sprained." He looked back to Jack. "So, we'll put her arm in a cast and her fingers in a splint. Her ankle will be in an air cast. As for her ribs and tail bone, she just needs to rest and take it easy."

"Thank you," Jack said.

"Any time, we'll send her out when she's got her casts."

Jack sat down next to Troy. "You know," he said. "She looked a lot worse than she really was."

"Yeah," Troy said picking up a sports magazine.

"You scared me when you brought her in like that," Jack said.

Troy didn't answer. Jack sighed, "well, I'm going to call your mother." He waited for a response, even a simple 'yeah sure' but it didn't come. So he stood and walked to the pay phone. Troy looked up for a moment, seeing his father dialing the number before he looked back down.

"No, no way! I'm fine with crutches thank you very much!" Troy looked up from the magazine. It had been about twenty minutes and he hadn't even noticed his dad sit down again. The door opened and Mack -complete with a red and white cast on her arm- used her crutches to get to Jack and Troy while a kind looking nurse trailed behind her.

"I tried to get her in a wheelchair, but she wouldn't do it," the nurse said.

"No way," Mack said as she passed her father and brother and started to leave. "Lets go."

Jack nudged Troy, silently telling him to follow Mack and make sure she didn't get in any trouble. "Thanks," Jack told the nurse. "Sorry if she was any trouble."

"Oh, no," the nurse said smiling before turning toward the door she had come through. Jack turned and jogged in the direction Troy and Mack went, finding them in the lobby.

"So, you ready," Jack asked.

Mack nodded and started out the door toward the car.

**So...how was that...I bet you hate Caleb now...maybe...**

**Anyway, when I broke my arm, instead of one color I got to have two colors on my cast. I had blue and green and it was pretty cool, but a girl in the waiting room had red and white, It looked like a candy cane sort of, but it was fun looking. Anyway, just wanted to share that.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Okay, thanks for the reviews. Loved 'em as usual! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 29**

Troy carried Mack into the school a few days later. "Troy, this is embarrassing. Put me down!"

"Mack, just yesterday you were complaining that your arms hurt from the crutches."

It was true. Last night, Mack had told Elaine that she needed to stay home from school again because her arms hurt. Elaine had seen right through it because Mack had barely gotten off the couch the entire time she was out. Her ribs were healing and she was still sore, but she could get through school.

Of course, it wasn't school that was the reason she didn't want to go. She could deal with schoolwork, but she kept having dreams of Caleb. She would dream of him beating her and even though she would never admit it, she was scared.

But last night had been the scariest of all her dreams.

"_Caleb stop," she cried._

"_Oh, is the little Bolton scared?"_

_Mack had tears running down her face. She nodded, making him laugh his evil laugh._

"_Harding!"_

_She sighed with relief. Calum would save her. After a battle, Caleb left and Calum ran to Mack's side._

"_Are you okay," he asked, concern for her written all over his face. Just seeing him made her smile. Then something horrible happened. She saw Calum grow older and look like his father and then shrink back down to the freshman she loved. But, something changed. His whole appearance looked meaner and tougher and his eyes, which had narrowed, weren't huge pools of brown._

_They were red. _

Dream Calum had laughed just as cold as Caleb had. Calum was her superman, but in her dream he had been possessed by the person she knew was still in his heart no matter how hard he tried to keep him out; his father.

"Hey are you okay," Troy asked. She had tensed in his arms. Mack nodded and looked to the ground as Troy carried her up the stairs to their father's room, her homeroom.

When he dropped her off, some people had already arrived. They gave her sympathetic looks and smiled at her. She hated it. She hated pity.

"Okay, if you need anything, remember that Dad is right-"

"Troy," she interrupted softly. "I'll be fine."

"Dad's got your crutches." He hugged her. "You are so brave," he whispered gently.

"I learned from the best," she told him. He smiled and turned around, heading for Ms. Darbus' room, hoping that he wouldn't be late.

"How are you doing?"

She turned around to see Teagan sitting behind her. "Pretty good," she replied.

"Your cast is pretty full," he commented. "I can't even see my name."

"Well," she said. "When Chad takes up the whole front side with a four letter name, the other names tend to get lost."

"Can you write?"

"Luckily it's the left arm that's broken," she said. "That would be torture if I broke my right arm."

"I don't know, it can't be that bad," Teagan said. "I mean, in second grade when Calum broke his twice, he learned how how to write left handed."

She looked up at him. "I always thought he was left handed."

"Nope," Teagan said. "He kind of converted to his left hand." He sighed. "Of course, that was back when his dad was just starting to get really bad."

"So," Mack asked. "Was it his dad or him who broke his arm."

"Oh, the first time he fell off Adam's swing set. The second time...well, he never told us, but I assume it was his dad."

"I can't imagine what I would do if my dad was like that," she said, looking up at her father who had just entered the room.

"Mack. I'll keep your crutches up here until homeroom's over, okay Princess."

"Okay Daddy," she said.

Jack sat at his desk and looked at some papers. She smiled remembering how she and her father had watched some games of West High that Troy, Chad and Cam had taped.

"Are you going to the game tonight," Mack asked. Teagan nodded.

"Yeah, everyone is," Teagan said. "It's the championship."

Before long the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Jack grabbed the crutches and carried them over to his daughter. "Be good," he said kissing her forehead. "I don't want anyone getting tripped."

"Oh, do you actually think I would trip someone," she asked innocently.

"You tripped Chad."

"That's Chad," she said standing up. "And besides, look at my cast. He deserved it."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Calum!"

He turned and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders. His team stood in front of him. He thought he had seen the last of them for the season when he played in the championship game yesterday. The Wildcats had beat the Knights 64-62, and Calum had been in the entire time scoring most of the points. Coach Bolton had congratulated him for both himself and Mack, who was still on the couch. He had also told him that he would be playing for varsity next year, the second ever sophomore to be on starting varsity behind Troy.

"We just wanted to say that we were sorry for the way we treated you," Derek said. "It was completely uncalled for."

"That's okay," Calum said.

"Friends," one of the players said.

"Yeah."

"Nice," Derek said. "You going to the game tonight?"

"Do I have a choice, my brother's in it."

The team laughed. "We'll see you there."

"Sure," Calum said. Then he ran down the remainder of the hallways until he reached to front door. He sat down anxiously on the steps. Mack had avoided him all day and didn't make eye contact with him at lunch. He wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Hi Calum."

He turned around to see Mack, standing in the doorway on her crutches. Even now, her voice was quiet. Taking a good look at her he saw that she had a black eye and a fat lip. He knew her stomach was bruised and apart from her casts, the only other broken body part was her pinky finger on her right hand.

"Hi," he said. She looked down at the ground. 'I hate Caleb for doing this to her,' he thought.

She sat down next to him on the cement. "Calum, I'm sorry, but I'm scared. I know that you'd never hurt me but-"

"Mack I understand," he said. He stroked her face with his thumb. "I'll wait for you as long as you need me too, okay."

"Are you sure," she asked.

"I'm positive, as long as we can stay friends."

"Always," she said smiling.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

It was the last seconds of the championship game and Mack, Calum, Adam, Teagan, Keisha and Bailey were all staring on the court wide eyed. The score was 62-63, West High ahead by one. Coach Bolton had called a time out and was talking to Cam and Chad. Cam had a nasty bruise forming on his face from a foul the West High Center gave him early on in the game.

Jack sent the boys out onto the court with the clock still at 13 seconds. All the audience could see were their names and numbers of Cam, Chad and Jason; Boucher 2, Danforth 8, Cross 23. Zeke was facing the team, having a small conversation with Troy and Ryan who were in the front row directly behind them. The other player, a senior named Johnny Whitburg was standing close to Zeke.

When the game started again, West High had the ball and they were planning on holding it for as long as they could. They would pass it and the hold it for five seconds before passing it again. At 3 seconds, they tossed the ball lazily to the person Cam was guarding and Cam jumped at the chance to change the game.

With the stolen ball, he dribbled down the court with speed. The crowd was silent. One second and Cam let the ball fly from the three point line. As the buzzer sounded, the ball fell through the net, ending the game 65-63 in favor of East High.

Cam dropped to his knees on the court, still in shock of what had happened. Chad ran up to him and lifted him up, bringing him over to the team. The crowd was going wild, and just because Mack couldn't jump up and down like the rest of the fans, she screamed twice as loud.

The West High player stood stone still in their positions aware that their old captain had just won the championship game, for the opposing team.

As the crowd filed onto the court, Mack noticed Cam give the game ball to Troy. She smiled, knowing Troy would appreciate it. The team had all just signed it and Cam had been the lucky guy to give it to him. She saw Cam's lips move, 'you'll always be our captain.'

She finished going down the stairs and stood looking at the scene playing in front of her. The West High players had begun to move and were leaving the gym, giving the Wildcats their time to celebrate. She sat down on the bottom step and continued looking at the court. Most of the basketball players were kissing their girlfriends. Chad and Cam were throwing red and white water balloons at Troy, who was running to hide behind Gabriella as if the balloons hurt. The custodian wasn't going to be happy that water balloons were being thrown, but tonight...well, he wouldn't mind as much.

She looked at her friends. Keisha and Bailey were giggling with Taylor and Meghan, who were laughing at their boyfriends throwing the balloons. The girls soon went their separate ways, Keisha running to another group of girls to talk as Taylor and Meghan walked to Chad and Cam. Bailey walked over to Calum, Adam and Teagan, pulling Adam to the side. They leaned in and started to kiss.

"Wow," Mack said. "Finally."

Calum walked over to Mack. "So," he said. "How about we go to the After Party as friends."

"Hmm...I think I can do that," she said.

"So," he said. "Coming?"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy carried the sleeping Mack up the stairs after the party ended. Calum had carried her home. Troy had laughed, knowing that Calum knew that he could have gotten a ride with anyone.

Of course, Elaine thought it was sweet. Jack shook his head and asked Troy if he was rubbing off on the boy.

"So Mack," Troy said as he placed her on the bed. "Do you like Calum?"

She didn't respond because she was deep in her slumber. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, a word of advice. Don't wait too long, you'll only be missing out on a great relationship. Because I can see it in Calum's eyes, he's not going anywhere."

She turned over in her sleep. "Okay, you want me to go. Fine." He kissed her forehead. "Love ya sis."

He smiled as he shut the door behind him and walked down the hall to his own room.

**So...that is Chapter 29. **

**Review.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay, as much as I hate to say this, Chapter 30 will be the last chapter of Invisibility, but I am making a sequel! As with Stay Away From MY Sister, there will be a little summary up later tonight with the summary for the next one.**

**Thirty chapters and only one person I think didn't like it! An accomplishment!**

**Chapter 30**

Troy, Chad and Cam walked down the hallway dressed in their red graduation robes laughing and having a good time.

"Chad," Cam said. "They're going to make you put the hat on."

Chad looked at the red graduation cap in his hand and shook his head. "No. I'll get hat hair."

Troy shook his head and rolled his eyes as Cam tried to hold in his laughter. The three of them had become inseparable, rarely did anyone see one boy without the other two. Occasionally Jason, Zeke and Ryan were with them, but by March, their one big group had split into two. The six remained friends, but hanging out together wasn't a constant.

Down at the end of the hall, the girls dressed in their white graduation robes, were panicking about things that shouldn't have been lodged in their minds. Gabriella was sitting against the wall, trying to convince herself that she chose the right college, while Taylor, Sharpay and Meghan were concerning themselves with the thoughts of not being on the same campus as their boyfriends.

Troy, as a shock to himself, had been accepted to UCLA. After sleepless nights of trying to decide which college to choose, he decided that he would go to the school. Gabriella was going there too, and they decided that was a great plan for both their future careers and their relationship.

Chad and Taylor were close to each other with Chad attending the University of Maryland and Taylor going to Johns Hopkins University. Chad, who still didn't really know what he wanted to do, was happy to know he could see Taylor by just driving to Baltimore from College Park.

Cam and Meghan were the furthest apart. Meghan was going to school at Oregon State while Cam was attending UNC on full scholarship. Even though they weren't happy about it, they decided that they would see each other on breaks, when they would both come home to see their family. Out of the three girls, Meghan was worrying the most.

Sharpay was going to Boston University, the same college her father attended, to study law. Zeke was headed to New York for cooking. The group was positive Sharpay would make a great lawyer. Zeke was hoping to open his own restaurant but Cam, who had made fun of him for cooking before they had become friends, was convinced the Zeke was going to be the new Emeril.

Kelsi was heading to Juilliard. Jason was going to Florida- his first choice and boy was he excited- to be a Gator on the basketball team. Ryan was heading to NYU to become a dentist.

But, at the moment, the thought that he was going to UCLA was far from Troy's mind. The idea that he would be on the opposite coast from Chad and Cam was out of his thoughts as well. Right now, Troy was focused on the present, not worrying because that would come later when they all started packing and getting on flights.

"So," Troy said as the three approached the girls. They stopped worrying for a minute to listen and acknowledge the boys existence. "Are you ready to graduate?"

His replies were a mix of 'yes' and 'sure.' "What about you Wildcats," Gabriella asked. "Are you ready?"

"No," Chad joked. "I think I want to stay a senior for the rest of my life."

The girls laughed at Chad before turning to Troy and Cam. "I think I'll miss being here," Troy said.

"Mack wont," Cam said. "Calum already packed for me."

"Actually Boucher," Troy said, standing up straight and proud. "I have a very strong bond with my sister."

"This isn't the same kid who was concerned that his sister hated him last year was it," Chad asked. "Or should I remind you that you collapsed in the gym because you didn't sleep, because you thought she thought you were a monster and she hated you."

Cam and Chad snickered and the girls smiled as Troy's proud stance crumpled. "Actually Bolton," Cam said mocking Troy by sticking his chest out and strutting around him. "I have a very strong bond with my brother. Anyway, what I was saying, Mack will like not constantly being compared to her big brother."

"Oh, it's too late for that," Chad said. "Everyone compares everything to Troy, whether it's Mack or not."

The seven friends walked into the auditorium with their classmates and sat in their assigned seats. The entire way through the ceremony, Cam played with his tassel. Getting annoyed, Troy pushed him. Of course, he hadn't been paying attention and was pushed onto the lap of Gerald Cabby, the captain of the football team. He glared at Cam before pushing the boy back to his own chair and playfully punching Troy in the arm. Cam turned to Troy, who was rubbing his arm.

"If he didn't mean that, I'd like to see what a real punch feels like."

"Are you crazy," Cam asked, a little too loud because he distracted Mr. Matsui who was giving a speech.

"Bolton, Boucher," Ms. Darbus yelled from the stage. "Do you want detention?"

The room went silent. Cam and Troy were blushing. "No," they answered in unison.

"Then stop acting like two-year-olds. And Danforth, put on the cap!"

Jason, who was sitting behind the two, leaned up to them. "You have got to be the only kids that got yelled at during graduation ceremony."

"There's always a first for everything," Cam whispered back. "Troy what are you looking at?"

"My dad is staring at us," he said not moving his lips.

"Oh," Cam said through a smile. "Great, I forgot he was up there."

"Yeah me too."

Ms. Darbus stood up to give a speech. Half way through, she paused looking at the students she had taught for the past four years. It was the one time any of them had seen Ms. Darbus with tears stinging her eyes. "They've been through a lot together," she said. "I remember when I got my homeroom in their freshman year, Bolton, Danforth, Cross, Baylor, McKessie, the Evans twins...I liked having them so much." She put a hand to her mouth and right as she did Cam's eyes widened.

His cellphone rang.

"That was a cellphone," she yelled as if she had not been on the verge of tears. Then she looked to Troy and Cam. Both gulped.

Troy grabbed the phone out of Cam's pocket and looked at the caller id. "It's Adam, you want to pick it up?"

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "And get caught with it, no way."

"Sorry Cam, but she's looking directly at us."

"Bolton! Boucher!"

"Can we pick it up," Cam yelled.

She rolled her eyes as the audience laughed. "What have I told you about cellphones!"

"Yeah, but it could be important," Troy said opening it and putting it to Cam's ear.

"Hello...it's going great...aren't you supposed to be in class? You are so immature...I have to go...bye Adam," he said in a sing-song sort of way. "Wasn't anything important, just wanted to know how it was going. Continue," Cam yelled to Ms. Darbus.

Ms. Darbus pointed to Jack. "I told you! I told you putting them together would be bad!"

"Can we continue this," Mr. Matsui said. Ms. Darbus sat down with her arms folded looking like a toddler having a temper tantrum, done with her speech even though she didn't finish. Mr. Matsui stood up and spoke into the microphone. "Now, I'd like to congratulate a few people. There are three awards, plus the valedictorian and the salutatorian. Coach Bolton will be presenting the awards."

Jack stood up and addressed the crowd. "Every year, we give out three awards; the Frank T. Grally Award, the Bradley Cooper Award and the Natasha Jopplin Award." Jack took a breath.

"Now, I was chosen to give the Frank T Grally Award for Spirit and this year, I'm proud to say this kid was a basketball player I have known for a while. He definitely shows spirit and passion like Frank did. Frank Grally was one of my first students fourteen years ago. He was a kid who would dye his hair red and white and cheer the team on, even though he himself couldn't play. As a youngster, Frank was ill and as he grew he couldn't participate in contact sports. Frank helped me and my family through a very hard time. I was constantly having a sub teach my classes because I was at the hospital with my son Troy and Frank would come by the hospital, just to talk you know.

"Six years ago, Frank was paralyzed in a car accident, but he didn't let that bring him down. The kid that I'm giving this award to always has a smile on his face. The staff knew that this award was going to this student when we started to figure out who would get these three awards. I'm pleased to say that Chad Danforth is getting this award, so come on down Chad."

Chad slowly stood and walked down the aisle to the stage. He got up and shook Jack's hand, still not really understanding what was happening.

The Natasha Jopplin Award went to a shy girl that had been barely noticed. Mr. Matsui stood and took an award out of the cardboard it had been in. "In my hand is the Bradley Cooper Award, informally known as the Sacrifice Award. Every year, we give an award to someone who has made sacrifices and has found a way to still be themselves."

He looked at the students. "Bradley Cooper, was a student who attended East High twenty years ago. He was a football player and played trumpet in the band. Also, he was a survivor of a shark attack while he was on vacation before starting college. He made the ultimate sacrifice by taking a bullet for his sister ten years ago. In honor of Brad, the Bradley Cooper Award goes to a senior that has defied odds and has made sacrifices. This award is not given every year because of it's criteria, but this year we have a student."

Whispers could be heard amongst the students saying who they thought it was.

"The Bradley Cooper Award goes to Troy Bolton."

The students stood up and gave him a standing ovation as he took the award from Mr. Matsui. Troy looked at the crowd and shook his head. "As much as I want to accept this, I can't," Troy told the audience.

It was silent, everyone not believing what they heard. Troy took a deep breath. "This year, I've had a lot more stuff done for me, than I've made sacrifices. Sure, I've had some hard times, but I've come out really lucky out of them. Really the only sacrifice I've made was not being able to play basketball. So, I can't accept it, but I know someone who can."

The kids looked at each other. No one other than Troy had made sacrifices that were worth mentioning. Troy looked at Chad, who had caught on and was nodding his head.

"No," Troy said. "He's not a student. But, Coach Bolton deserves this more than I do."

Jack looked taken back at Troy's words as did much of the staff. What eighteen year old gave up an award, much less to his father?

"You see, my dad has always wanted to coach a college team. And he got offered a job to coach a mediocre college team after their coach got in a car accident. He really wanted to and told them that he'd think about it. On January fourth, he was going to call them to say he'd be delighted to coach, but I was unexpectedly born."

Troy looked back at his father to see tears forming in his eyes. "He called the college to say that he couldn't because he couldn't financially take the job at the moment because it would involve moving and commuting. The college offered to pay my medical bills, buy a new house closer to the college and sell our old house as long as my dad coached the rest of the season."

The audience was listening intently. "My dad declined it because by taking the job, he'd only see me on weekends. Later, when I was four he got the job here and has been working at East High ever since. So, I think that sacrifice was a bigger deal than not being able to play basketball. So, Coach come accept this award so I don't have to."

Chad stood up from his place in the crowd and started clapping. The rest of the room followed suit. Ms. Darbus nudged Jack and he walked up to Troy who was holding the plaque up to him. Jack walked up to Troy and took the plaque before hugging his son.

After Troy sat down, Gabriella and Taylor made their speeches as valedictorian and salutatorian. Then they received their diplomas.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Guys look," Cam said running down the steps toward Troy and Chad. He held his yearbook out. "Hottest Guy, Cam Boucher."

Troy and Chad looked at each other and then back to Cam. "They must have counted wrong," Chad said, smiling evilly. Cam stuck his tongue out.

"You got most school spirit, go figure. Troy, you and Gabriella got cutest couple. Taylor got most likely to succeed," he said naming off the people.

"How did you get yours," Troy asked.

"I asked someone on the yearbook committee," Cam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The three ran to Ms. Darbus' room to get Troy and Chad's yearbooks, not noticing they nearly ran over Adam and Teagan.

"Hey! Watch it," Adam yelled. "Seniors," he said disgustedly.

"At least you didn't have to live with one," came a voice from behind them.

"Hey Cal," they said turning around. He was walking with a healed Mack, Bailey and Keisha.

"Can you believe this is the last day of school," Mack asked. "So much has happened this year."

"I know," Calum said.

"So, sophomores next year," Teagan said.

"Yeah, I can finally say I'm a sophomore and Cam's a freshman. It makes me sound older."

"Unless they know Cam's in college," Keisha said.

"You're ruining his fun," Adam said, holding onto Bailey's hand. "We should probably get to homeroom though. I mean, I want my yearbook."

The six friends parted, but Mack didn't move. She looked out the window until the bell rang, where she hurried to her father's room as fast as her legs could carry her.

**So, that's the end.**

**Look for the next story, up very soon, probably tomarrow!**

**Review!**


	32. AN! Sequel!

**The end of Invisibility was Cam showing Chad and Troy the yearbook, then they went to go get theirs. Then Mack, Calum, Adam, Bailey, Teagan and Keisha are thinking. At the very end, Mack is looking out the window, remembering the year they had and thinking about the year to come.**

**Okay, here is the summary for the next story. It's going to take place during Mack and the gang's senior year.**

_**It Ends Tonight**_

Although the vague memory of Troy Bolton and the championship game remains in the school, Calum has taken over Troy's spot as the team hero, leading East High to two championships since his arrival to the varsity team as a sophomore. The fact that Calum and Cam were hated has been forgotten by the entire student body. But as the championships roll near for both girls and boys varsity, things become more dangerous than ever before. During the semi finals, West High decides to take down Mack, the star player of the girls varsity, by aggravating a knee injury that she thought was cured. Despite everything, both East High teams pull away on top, claiming their prizes.

But for some, their prize also includes a scholarship. Calum, who has been watched closely by schools in New Mexico, Texas and Arizona is caught by surprise when Duke, one of the best basketball schools in the country offers him a scholarship he can't refuse, full ride if he plays for them. Teagan and Adam, who were happy with half their tuitions paid, were offered spots at schools across the United States from where Calum would be going. Does he really want to go to Duke when his friends are on the west coast? And what about Mack, being faced with the same predicament as her brother, who has no idea where she'll be making her college debut?

But, Calum wants more than a trophy in the lobby's trophy case and a scholarship. He hopes that in helping to nurse Mack back to health, he can also win back her heart after the horrible accident he committed as a freshman. Mack, who never really got over Calum in the first place, is scared. After the run she had with Caleb Harding, the sophomore that only wanted her because her father was the coach of the basketball team, she's terrified that any relationship will have the same awful end. Keisha, Bailey, Adam and Teagan have better plans for the two to get back together than anyone expects. With their help will Calum win back the girl of his dreams, or ruin any chance he ever had with her?

**Okay, ready for it?**

**So look out, I want to get a chapter up tonight, but that won't happen, so check tomorrow!**

**Now, since a lot of people like this Mack series, I might make another story after this based on just various parts of Mack and Troy and Calum and everyone's life. Just like every chapter is a memory or a grade or something if you get what I mean. That's if people like the idea.**

**Also, some people have been writing to me asking what the characters look like. I left that area pretty blank so you could come up with them yourselves, but if you find an actor or someone on the Internet you can e-mail it to me and I can see if it fits what I thought they looked like. In my profile I will post links if I find someone who fits.**

**See you (well not really but you get it) when I post the first Chapter of It Ends Tonight.**


End file.
